


The Smell Of Burnt Hair And Blood.

by procrastinate101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Alternate Ending, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Branding, Burning, Captive, Chains, Death Threats, Demon Bill Cipher, Drowning, Dungeon, Every trigger you can think of, F/M, Gore, Graphic Torture, Human Bill Cipher, Kidnapped, Mabill, Monsters, Nightmare Fuel, No redemption, Not Romance, Plot What Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrifice, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Separation, Slow Burn, Stabbing, The Nightmare Realm (Gravity Falls), Torture, Triangle Bill Cipher, Whipping, barbed wire, creepy ass after care, fingernail stuff cause who doesn't love that?, flaming rotted squid, gauging out eyeballs, hello to all you kinky triangle lovin wackos, no hope, ruining happy ever afters, sadistic bastard, seriously graphic gore, skin peeling, what can i say they're both virgins so there will be a loooooong build to smut, when you offer m’lady your dismembered penis but she still doesn’t bang you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 78,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinate101/pseuds/procrastinate101
Summary: The Zodiac circle worked, Bill was sucked into the nightmare realm. BUT he pulled Mabel in with him! Determined to bring her back her family make a deal with the devil to reopen the portal. Six and a half years (thats 2019 whatt) later Bill getsmadwhen he learns the Pines' have broken their deal as they haven't worked on the portal in years.So now, the all powerful Cipher is stuck (anything he could do in Weirdmageddon he can do in the Nightmare Realm). Without the hope of a prohecy to hold onto and having the last few millenias of his constant effort finally fail he is pretty pissed. Luckily, he has himself a human punching bag.Mabel's determined to be the last human Bill ever hurts. Without the arrangement not to hurt her Bill's finally doing all the things he's wanted to do to her since he pulled her with him. Together they find a way to both get what they want, for now.Fic contains torture. Seriously there's loads. Legit so much. Really truely it's nearly all just Bill almost killing Mabel.





	1. The Zodiac

**Author's Note:**

> Work was inspired by Gravity Falls, the shows unused song: Its gonna get weird and the fan art filled cover of a Scissor Sisters song "Gravity falls:- I Can't Decide" 
> 
> Characters owned by Disney, created by Alex Hirsch. Now we all know what he thinks of humanised Bill soo.. *AHEM* Happy to dishonour your creations almighty Hirsch!  
>  
> 
> When a character sees you as shit it validates self loathing. And validation is nice, but harmful in reality. Which is why I'm writing it out. So I don't go find an abusive relationship to be in.  
> So welcome to my 101 ways to induce a panic attack ;P  
>    
> Ok so there are LOADS of references in this fic.. Disney, Buffy, harry potter, deadpool... >.< I can't stop myself. I keep expecting the urge to dissipate, but I'm afraid that I just lack any self control. I get so excited when I add them! Is that just a first time writing thing? Does it go away? Is anyone even noticing?

ᕙ/౪\ᕗ

The Fearamid proudly floated above the apocalyptic landscape. The towns people bathed in a red glow as they fled down to the ground.

A gravelly voice complained "you realise this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is going to stop that monster?" Stanley cried throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Dang it, old man! Now's not the time!" Cried a high pitched southern drawl.

"I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable!" Robbie squeaked.

"Grunkel Stan! We are literally glowing! This will work! And if it doesn't then at least we tried! But there's a chance this might save the world, save us. Your Family. So fudging HOLD HANDS NOW." Mabel's voice grew as she spoke till she was yelling in frustration.

Stanley looked from her glowing face to Dipper's, to Wendy and Soos. He swelled with love and grief and confusion before he reached Stanford's annoyed expression, his glowing hand reaching out to him. Anger blazed through him but he took a deep breath, stepped forward, and took hold of the hands beckoning him. Instantly he felt his mind and body ignite with light and purpose. The group was blinded for a moment as a white light pulsed out from their beings. It flashed hope across the dark valley of gravity falls and felt like poison to the demons and nightmares plaguing the land.

Bill Cipher was giggling as he watched the pesky mystery shack turned giant robot sail away and crash. What a pathetic attempt to stop him. He shivered as a horrible sensation coursed through him when a tide of energy travelled over his land. He dropped the car/ foot thing he had just used to bat away the shack-bot and turned to his throne, his great fearamid and cursed in cipher. He grew and spun and turned red realising he had fallen for a distraction as he fly to his castle in the sky.

Ten eyes grew in fear as a swirling vortex opened at their feet. "HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES A PORTAL! SERIOUSLY FORD I COULD HAVE JUST DRAWN A CIRCLE ALL THIS TIME!" Stanley yelled, looking his brother in the eyes. Damn him! Causing so much work, turning his life into secrets and lies. Not even a sorry. Stanley resisted the urge to beat him to a pulp and settling for squeezing his six fingers into a hopefully broken pulp.

The blood chilling scream ripped through them at that moment as Bill's huge red eye focused on the scene before him. He crashed a gigantic fist over them to smite the meddlesome mortals. Their screams meddled together beautifully and a flash of glee to resonated through Bill before his world came crashing down. His fist had somehow bounced off them. They were protected like the damn shack. His hand bounced back slightly before he felt it drag towards the swirling portal. He tried desperately to pull out but it was like the portal was out for him and him alone. He willed his own dismemberment and his arm fell off with searing pain, immediately disappearing into the swirling light.

Howling with rage he tried to sweep some of the meat bags into the vortex, but the protection around them rebuffed him. He wickedly raised an arm to the roof and crashed his temple down on them, cackling madly as giant blocks fell towards them.

However, the first piece to hit the group bounced like a ball and hit Bill's newly regenerated eye with such force it through him right out his front door. His growl echoed like thunder, synchronised with the crashing temple.

Rubble towered in piles around the tiny gang; just as Bill was about to approach them again and try incineration he felt himself being pulled towards them. "Huh, what's happening? NO!" He cried as he struggled against an invisible force. Flying up into the sky he made it halfway to his weirdness boundary before he ground to a halt and started being dragged back. Every second the force got stronger and he was dragged faster. He grew and kicked and grabbed at everything in reach growing arms in all directions. Clawing great rivets in the ground until he found himself thinning and spinning as his legs were sucked into the portal. "Wait I'll give you anything! Your dreams, ULTIMATE COSMIC POWER, eternal life! Anything! You're making a mistake!" His body was being sucked into the unknown but a dozen arms still held his head in our world, he focused his eye on Stanford, "You'll regret this Sixer! You'll beggg.." His voice drowned out as his top hat disappeared.

Looks of relief where shared throughout the group and sweaty palms were squeezed a little tighter. But the relief was short lived as the ground started to shake beneath them and they watched wide eyed as Bill's demon friends were sucked into the slash in the sky. Huge chunks of debris followed. All of his destruction and his various creations being hurled, screaming into the void. The blocks under them shook as what was left of the roof came flying off, followed by the rubble around them. Forming floating streams into the sky. Screams and prayers were chorused together as the group levitated in the air as the ground below them soared into the air. They sunk slowly down with to portal whirling between them. They saw the streets of Gravity Falls return as they floated down, gripping to each other with all their strength.

They landed on the main street the tear in the sky was disappearing and as one, they broke the circle. Instantly a hand reached up out of the portal, followed by the top of a pyramid with a burning red eye. All but Soos, Wendy and the Pines family ran back in terror. Bill's body was too big to fit through the rapidly closing portal, but his hand clawed to find purchase in reality. It found Mabel. Suddenly wrapped in his fist Mabel screamed as she was sucked into the portal. Bill was absently grateful the portal wasn't cutting him in half as it closed around him.

Dipper, Stanley and Stanford all jumped into the portal, but it was closing around Bill so tightly not even a leaf on the wind could have squeezed in after them.

┗/≖\┛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya see the Aladdin and Firefly reference? :D


	2. History Repeats Itself

┏/౪\┓  


The rest of the group rushed up to help pull the dog piled Pines' up. Stanley and Stanford where helped to their feet and one by one the cries of 'Mabel,' 'Is she there,' trickled to a stop except for one. Unable to dig through the tar road Dipper bloodied his fists beating out his incoherent cries.

The group members looked to each other silently crying hoping for a miracle. Stanford stepped back in a stunned shock his mind reeling with millions of plans.

Wendy made her way towards Dipper but Stanford got there first. "Kid." His hand gripped his nephew's shoulder "Dipper. Dipper Stop!" He gave Dipper a shake and Dipper's breaking voice fell silent.. His fists stopped pounding. He drew in slow rasping breaths. Grunkle Stan helped him to his feet, knelt down and embraced him. Then they both turned to Stanford. The three Pines looked at each other.

"We'll do that prophecy thing again." Stanley said.

Stanford let out a pained breath, "we'll need another person," he scanned the group "Fiddleford, Wendy. Go find someone, anyone. Hurry."

The two nodded and Mcgucket headed towards where the townspeople had fled. Wendy paused, "we'll get her Dipper." Then ran off after Mcgucket.  
Stanford started pacing "Bill's no longer in this dimension though.."

"So?! What difference will that make? The thing worked before!" Stanley fumed spitting as he yelled at his twin.

"Because being in this realm physically! It's.. It's like he was the eleventh hopscotch player!" Stanford shouted waving his arms in frustration.

"Ya stuck-up son-of-a-gun! Don't talk down to me! This is all your fault! You literally created the end of the world! And to fix it you.. YOU ARGH Not Again! Not again," Stan grabbed his brothers collar, his mind red and overrun with violence.

"I, I know." Stanford eyes watered as his self-hate crushed his chest like it was trying to kill him. His arms rose up around his brother and hugged him.

Dipper backed away, trying to string his thoughts together. He turned around to see the town, the universe was safe. But, they would need a portal to get Mabel back. The zodiac wouldn't work.. Surely Bill would have used it long ago if it did. The instability in their reality grew every time the portal opened.. The rift would be bigger if the portal opened again.. But surely not enough to instantly destroy the world. Bill would return, with the portal or through the rift.. As long as Mabel came back though, with them together they could always they defeat the demon. The journals though, he burned them.. The calculations.. They would take time. Took thirty years to reunite the Stans'.. And Ford only built it with Ford's help..

He took a deep breath. "Bill Cipher." He said staring down the empty street. "Bill Cipher." He said looking into the faces of his friends. Gideon was on his knees whining something like 'fate just gave her back to me, we were destined!'. Pacifica was sitting next to him in a position Dipper immediately labelled 'sweater town'. Soos and Robbie where emerging from a store behind the group arms full of.. writing implements? Hm. Dipper turned to his Grunkle's having an awkward sibling hug, "Bill Cipher." He said loud enough now to be heard, with a calmness he didn't know he had.

The original mystery twins snapped out of their bubble madly looking to Dipper, "Dipper Stop!" Stanford cried.

But too late for electricity whipped through the air, and laughter filled their ears.

╰/ಠ\╯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA


	3. Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains gore <3

┏/౪\┛

"AHH! Let me go you pointy jerk!" Mabel cried as she was dragged into the unknown.

She and Bill were shot out of the portal, landing with a thud on rough ground. The familiar smell of burnt hair was the first thing Mabel recognised. She often burned her hair during the course of her day sometimes with a soldering iron, testing handmade candles with added gunpowder.. Then there was that day she tried pyro techniques..

Looking around she saw a dark red sky filled with rocky islands. They were slowly drifting in different directions, each tilted at strange angles and each emitted their own gravity. 

Bill's clench on her loosened and she sprang up, directing the bottle of spray can Grunkle Ford had used (it was a pretty blue, she had creative ideas for it so she'd picked it up) at Bills eye and sprayed.

"I just regenerated that eye!" Bill cried, bringing up some hands to cover his eye.

"I know that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself! Multiple times!" Mabel looked up at movement on one of the islands. The other monsters had seen them and were coming.

Swapping her spay can for her grappling hook, Mabel aimed at a lone arch and fired. She landed ungracefully but was soon racing up a staircase. Confusion hit her like the wall she was suddenly facing. She could see sideway and upside down stairs and archways everywhere.. Like that puppet goblin movie that had always creeped Dipper out.

Taking the plunge she closed her eyes and jumped.

She felt a condensed version of the weightless feeling you get in a lift the second before it stops.

Opening her eyes she grinned and raced up the stairs she'd landed on. Running and jumping she changed angles of gravity with every staircase she went up.. Gravity really was a lie! 

Bill's unsettling laugh rang through the maze and she hid behind a pillar. "Twinkle, twinkle Shooting Star, how I wonder where you are, don't you know your good as dead, your bones will soon make up my bed."

"That doesn't even make sense you creep!" Mabel jumped out from behind Bill. He'd shrunk to move about the labyrinth easier and returned to just two arms. The grappling hook fired and it tangled around his head. Immediately followed by a pink streak, shrieking a war cry.

Mabel latched onto his back attaching him with punches, scratching and biting as she climbed the pyramid. Finally reaching her destination she braced herself. This was necessary. "Still find pain hilarious?" Mabel asked, holding on to his top hat she forced her pointed feet into his eye socket.

With a sickening squelch her feet slid in behind his eye. Acting on instinct she curled her knees back. Dust fell around them as Bill roared so loud Mabel felt the vibration in her heart.

The momentum shed used to pull the eye back sent her flying off him. She landed with a foot still entrapped inside the squishy giant eye. 

She raised her paint canister at the gaping hole when suddenly she was being kicked, lifted, restrained. Demon backup had come. She was fighting of the first two when there was an earth shaking roar. 

"Enough!" Bill roared his hand pointed at Mabel. The rocky earth rose up, encasing her legs. Then a glowing, blue pyramid rose around her. "No touching! No eating the girl till I return!" He cried, then floated at a strange angle.

"Umm boss?" a demon asked the empty eye socket.

"He can't hear you fool!" A male voice said dripping with judgement.

"He lost his eye not his.. Does he have ears?!" Another questioned.

"That’s cause he's physical now idiot!" 8-Ball snapped.

Mabel struggled, her grappling hook was still entwined around the floating pyramid. The set of dentures had come closer and it was trying to fit it's tongue between the bars. Disgusted she sprayed it with paint and it reeled back spiting. 

....⅃L  
ᕙ/O\ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in the purchasable journal 3's that you can watch be decoded on youtube 3 things are said about the nightmare realm  
> 1\. smells like burnt hair  
> 2\. Bill has a fortress thing that's straight outta the end of Labyrinth  
> 3\. there are also space pirates who live there somehow idk
> 
> not to be confused with space cowboys, aka crew of serenity.
> 
> these three things are not my creation they are part of the gravity falls dimension <3


	4. The battle's done and we kind of won.

-►►  
The group leapt back as Bill Cipher appeared in a bolt of lightning. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the old crowd. Did ya miss me?" 

"Bill!" Dipper called and the demon spun to face him. "I wanna make a deal."

The crowd chorused mixtures of WHAT NO DIPPER WHAT THE HELL MAN!

Dipper continued and he drowned out the cries of his loved ones, focusing on the eye infront of him. "I'm gonna save Mabel. I promise to reopen the portal if you promise not to kill her or hurt her in any way."

Stanford was rushing up to Dipper, yelling, but Stanley held him back.

"Deal." Cipher's hand ignited and stretched out towards Dipper. They shook glaring daggers at each other.

Cipher disappeared again, the team split up. Everyone going off to help the any towns people still trapped or hurt.

Dipper, Stanley and Stanford returned to the Mystery Shack, finding a dozen worried messages left on their voicemails.

/ ∘☽| \

The world was calling weirdmageddon some sort of localised storm. No one had been able to enter once the weird boundary came up. 

There had been no electronic communication so it was being labelled as an electromagnetic storm. A reoccurring EMT pulse knocking out all devices caused by or coinciding with multiply tornadoes and earthquakes. 

The country reported only one casualty. A thirteen year old girl Mable Ariel Pines, survived by twin brother Mason Alex Pines. The children had been staying with two Great Uncles for summer, one with an extensive criminal record after the recorded death of the other Uncle. Who had apparently faked that death to get away from his extensive record. Although had managed to keep out of trouble, and all databases for the last three decades. There is no comment made by the family as of yet. Comments from the towns people however claim demon overlords fell from the sky and wreaked the havoc. 

Their parents Alex and Ariel Pines flew out the day weirdmageddon ended. Dipper, Stanley (who revealed himself as being Stanley not Stanford much to their confusion) and Stanford tried to explain some of the events that had transpired, the fact that Mable, like Stanford wasn't dead, and the bravery she had shown. But, when the mentioned that they'd opened an inter-dimensional portal.. Well of course they didn't believe them. Alex couldn't even listen to Stanley. The uncle he'd spent summers with was now the uncle his father had mourned. In fury at their lies he stormed out, taking Dipper and Ariel to a motel for the night.

Alex and Ariel came to the conclusion that they all had brain injuries from the storm. They spent the following morning in the Gravity Falls hospital checking Dipper for injury.

Eventually though the nurse kicked them to attend the funeral parade. Claiming Dipper was perfectly fine and that if they really wanted they could come back for CT scans. But since the three nurses and two doctors they were all going to attend the parade the hospital was going to shut for a while so they might as well go. Dippers parents were fuming, asking themselves how they sent their children to such a backwards town.

It wasn't really a funeral, there was no body. But the town knew the true story, even if they refused to speak of it. They held a parade for Mabel, honouring and mourning her. 

Even in their grief Alex and Ariel noticed the abnormal mourners lining the streets along with the citizens of gravity falls, as they walked behind the empty herst. There was a multi-headed, mutant bear and minitours at the back of the crowd. And at the front of the crowd was a continuous single row of gnomes, some saluting, some crying 'our Queeeen!' Ariel even saw a few drunk in a gutter, vomiting rainbows.

Everyone who lived in Gravity falls had come. From the inmates of the prison to the hag a top the mountain. those who Mabel had helped and those who just wanted to thank the heroes who saved their home. The only group to not show were the unicorns but that didn't surprise anyone.

At the end of the procession they reached the Shack and a small wake was held. Finally believing their crazy tale Dippers parents demanded the full story. Which the strange group told. Everyone from the zodiac was there along with Candy, Grenda, Mermando (who sat in a tank with his new wife), Tambry, Lee, Nate and Thompson.

They soon began recounting all of the crazy, wonderful deeds Mabel had done in the time that they'd each known her. Until the conversation was dominated by Dipper and his parents, sharing their fondest memories of her.

⌲☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Believable reaction from the parents? I don't think I got it quite right. Maybe cause they got no screen time.. I don't know what their reaction would be like. But if you have a suggestion I'd love to hear it!


	5. Stalemate

←/⍛\→

Bill sat atop a tree, swatting at bumble bees. The whole pines family was forming piles of rubble out the front of the shack. Seemed there had been some structural damage to the basement.

Pine tree and Sixer had moved to the living room to draw blueprints and make calculations. All was looking good.. But it would take the idiots years to recreate his portal! He angrily squished a fairy before vanishing.

In truth Soos had stumbled across the journals unburned in the woods but Stanford insisted that when Bill helped design the portal, he must had made it unstable. Realising Stanford might discover his intentions and not let him through. That way at lest it would unleash a rift for him to travel through. Bill wouldn't care that the rift could destroy the galaxy, there were so many after all.

He and Dipper spent every hour of the day pouring through calculations. Trying to discern the fault in Bills code, much to the concern of Dippers parents and Stanley. 

Refusing to return home to Echo Creek, Dippers parents eventually agreed to move permanently to Gravity Falls. Dipper enrolled at the local high school. But, even though he had friends there, he soon stopped attending. It was just too hard to attend school without Mabel. He started having panic attacks and vomiting in class. So he began teaching himself the curriculum and having Ford help him when he grew stumped. 

Dipper breathed deep, admiring the first red leaf of the season. He and Ford where walking towards a computer store for some spare parts. Bill suddenly appeared in front of them "yoo-hoo Sixer! Its been awhile!" 

"Bill! Go away demon!" Ford said unfazed and adopting a fighting stance.

"Aw come on! Surely you brainiacs see we've all got the same goal! Now why don't work together? Let me in Sixer." Bill slowly circled around them, hand outstretched.

"No! You'll see how to break through the weird barrier! We'll do it without you! Your designs were flawed anyway. You made it unstable I'm sure! I wont rip apart the fabric of the universe! We're going to build a safer portal!" Ford growled, shielding Dipper.

"Hmm. I meant that we were both working hard not to kill Shooting Star!" Bill giggled.

Dipper clawed past his Grunkle, "We have a deal Bill!"

"Hey. Hey I haven't hurt her! She tried to pulverise me yesterday for crying out loud! The brat isn't getting that I'm a being of pure energy with no weaknesses! It only took me a minute to rebuild my entire body, but still she spends all her time trying to destroy me! She even built a guillotine a while back! Man that hurt! It's getting harder Pine Tree. One of these days I'm gonna get angry and bored and you'll have nothing left to save!" Bill threatened as he disappeared. He no longer liked to take long trips to reality. He always returned to find his body destroyed by Shooting Star.

Dipper and Ford were strangely happy to hear that Mabel was fighting back, but were also filling with dread.


	6. The power of five will let us fly

⬠ ✰

Candy had had this idea. It was stupid, maybe even dangerous. 

Candles dotted the shelves around the room giving a dim, welcoming light. Grenda, Candy, Dipper, Wendy and Pacifica all sat in a circle. Each a point of the pentagram with a shooting star drawn underneath a weegee board lying between them. Waddles was sniffing in the corner, engrossed with an empty chaaps packet. The five teens held hands, focusing their minds on the girl they'd lost. "Mabel." They started chanting "Mabel, Mabel, Mabel." They all spoke softly their voices full of love.

⌲☆

Mabel whipped her head around, spooked by a noise.. Or a feeling? She cautiously approached her bed. She spent most of her days scavenging the realm and had found enough material to make a cosy hammock. It hung in a cave like space, the walls had natural slopes to them with small oblong windows dotting the walls randomly. Many of these had brightly coloured curtains obscuring the view to the red world outside.

Approaching the drawings of home and her loved ones stuck to the wall above her hammock. Mabel suddenly heard Dippers unique, squeaky voice whisper her name.

"DIPPER!" Mabel called out shocked.

The group shrieked in fright as the pointer started madly zooming across the board.

"Oh my god Mabel can you hear us? It's us Mabel!" Grenda's beautiful voice asked.

"Yes Oh My Fudge sticks Guys!" Mabel cried at her empty room. In another dimension, the pointer on the weegee board flew to the top, resting first above the word 'yes'.

"Oh Mabel we miss you so much!" cried Candy. 

"We're gonna save ya Mabel! Clock Bill in his freaky eye for us till we do!" Wendy chorused.

The pointer was flying quickly around the board, Candy a Dipper struggling to record the letters it pointed out. 

Dipper looked at his notes, 'Na thaks u gus I mis yo al 2'. "She says thanks guys, she misses us too." He smiled and his eyes gathered dangerous water levels, 'not in front of the girls he mentally scolded himself. "Hey Mabel can you talk slower maybe? It's hard to keep up."

"Wait you can't hear me? What do you mean?" Mabel said in a flurry, "opps!"

"Okay but, like, how do we know where talking to Mabel and not like some random dead guy! We could be talking to a dead serial killer or something!" Pacifica said looking around and clearly creeped out.

"Oh! Question time!" Candy giggled "Mabel, what was the werewolves name in 'Wolfman Bare Chest?'" 

The candlelight flickered as Grenda beat her fist to the floor crying "I KNOW."

The weegee board spelled out G-E-R-A-R-D. Candy took note of the letters then nodded her head "It is Mabel."

"Ah Mabel I can't believe this worked! I miss you so much! Mum and Dad moved to Gravity Falls so that I can work on the portal with Grunkle Ford, do you need me to slow down? Are you using a weegee board too? Mabel I'm so sorry we lost you, I wish I was there with you, Mum and Dad miss you so much, oh but Mabel, Bill said you keep trying to kill him? Mabel he promised not to hurt you but you have to stay safe! We can kill Bill when your back.. But you need to stay alive!" Dipper broke down. Wendy reached out, putting an arm around him.

Seeing Dipper's notepad abandoned Candy tried extra hard to jot down all the letters spelled out. It took her a while to add spaces and add a few letters she thought she'd missed. As she finished she was grimacing whilst fighting tears. She passed the notepad to Grenda.

Grenda looked confused but began reading anyway. "No Dipper. I know your trying to reopen a safer portal but you have to stop. I overheard keyhole and Kryptos talking. They are going to destroy everything. They plan create a new rift, one so big it will completely destroy the entire solar system! Just so they can leave Gravity Falls! You can't open the portal till I kill Bill. I've tried so many things. But he exists outside his body. And I don’t know how to kill his mind! I need more time Dipper! The other monsters don't know how to open a rift, it doesn’t matter if they get into Gravity Falls. But Bill. He'll kill everyone instantly then build his own portal and corrupt reality so much that he'll have free reign over the galaxy. You can't save me just so he can kill us immediately. Which he plans to do! I won't cause the end of the world. How's Waddles?" 

"What?! No Mabel we can beat Bill by standing in a circle! We'll have it set up when we save you! He won't stand a chance!" Dipper exclaimed. "And Waddles is okay. He misses you but everyone's looking out for him. He's taken to wearing one of your sweaters since it's been getting colder."

The pointer landed started its spelling again.

Angrily Dipper started note taking again. He and Candy compared their notes then read out- "Naw I bet he looks beautiful! Try to keep him in blacks and purples. Please Wait with the portal! Bills learned this vaporisation spell thing. He set up the enchantments we used on the shack, he can conjure literally anything! And his spell vaporised the stuff inside the protection spell! You Must wait! I'm not worth destroying the world over!" 

Dipper angrily though the paper down "yes you are Mabel! And we've beat Bill so many times! Physical or not! Look the portal.. We still don't know what caused the instability. So it will take us a while, you have till then. Ford said you wouldn’t want to cause destruction, but damnit! I am going to figure it out and then I am going to bring you home!"

The pointer flew around again. I-L-O-V-E-U-2-B-U-T-D-O-N-T.

Being late the group spilt, saying their goodbyes and agreeing to commune with Mabel in two days' time. Dipper, his Grunkles and Parents would contact her tomorrow morning.

⎺⎺⎺⎍  
⸐/≖\ ⸑  
⎽▔ℿ▔


	7. Times up.

╭—⌴ 

^ that's a big Dipper idk meh

A large middle aged woman With blazing yellow eyes appeared out of the forest cried "enough of this!" Grunkel Stan looked up from his newspaper out the window and cursed. He got up and went to the nearest doorway, pushing one of the many big yellow alarms around the house.

Dipper looked to Stanford in determination as the speaker in the basement of the shack went 'BILL ALERT, BILL ALERT..' They picked up various contraptions from their workbench and raced out the door.

The three Pine men stood within the safety of the protection spell and looked upon the poor woman that Bill was using as a host. Dipper now stood half a foot taller than his Grunkles. He had delayed his scholarship to West Coast Tech for three years to be Stanford's apprentice, or as they'd told bill, to help build the portal.

In truth Mabel had finally made them agree to stop work on the portal. They had managed to make it slightly more stable. But without the aid of some dimension hopping genius, they knew they'd never be able to bring Mabel home. Not without destroying that home.

For the past three years they'd been berated more and more often by Bill. Offering to share the minds of anyone and everyone just to help finish building the portal. He'd even offered the secret to stabilising the forcefield.

The three stood firm facing Bill. Determined to keep up the charade. They always talked about the portal in code no and again when they were outside knowing he'd be listening. Dipper and Ford had been working on all sorts of inventions in the basement. Telling Bill it was a power source for the portal. As a rule they ignored Bill whenever he showed himself. He was smart, Ford always said 'it takes the truth to fool him'. So they'd tried to be secretive. Bill thought they were trying to surprise him. Open the portal somewhere, at some time he wasn’t expecting it. 

The woman called out in a crazed voice "you WILL shake my hand Pinetree! You will take down the barrier around the shack and I will finish what you idiots have taken 6 years to build in a day!"

"No way!" "be gone Bill!" They each dismissed him angrily.

"DO IT OR ELSE THIS LOSER GETS IT," they cackled. Suddenly brandishing a butcher knife and aiming it at her heart.

Dipper whipped out a phaser and shot it at the woman. She was immediately immobilised in a glowing field. Stanley walked up and knocked the knife out of her hands with his 8 ball walking stick.

His back snapped and he let out a pained groan as he picked it up off the ground and walked back over the protection line.

"Like my paralysis field generator Bill?" Dipper asked as he released the woman's body.

"AHA Your what? Jeeze Pinetree could that name be dorkier?" Bill seemed unfazed at the small victory.

"Told you" grumbled Grunkle Stan.

Bill's eye flashed as it focused on Dipper "but seriously don't you want Shooting Star back? At least show me some calculations, I'll help you finish them, no tricks! Or you can continue doing it alone.. But you guys are so slow, I was thinking why not add a little pressure? For every day you take building me my portal I will remove something from Shooting Star!" 

Dipper let out a strangled cry and his Grunkle's fisted and fumed. Bill taunted wickedly "I've got so many ideas! I wonder how she would looks with only one eye! And she's always talking! Even when there's no one there! So I'm thinking, her tongue should definitely go.. Save me an earache! Oww then her uterus! I've always loved the differences in human anatomy!"

Dipper burst forth, he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe "No, please. Hurt me instead! You can kill me! Just let her live!" 

His Grunkle's instantly hissed grabbing at Dipper to stop him crossing the boundary.

The woman however looked slightly puzzled.. Stanford sighed, seeing Bill come to the conclusion. 

"That little BITCH! She got to you didn't she! Always telling you she's fine, not to destroy the word! WE HAD DEAL PINETREE!" Bill started roaring, his true voice coming from a growing shadow behind the woman. "YOU MAKE THE PORTAL, I DONT KILL HER!" 

The woman collapsed to the ground as Bill soared out of her head, growing and burning. She ran for the shack, hiding inside.

"Oh well!" He manically giggled "don't worry about Shooting Star Pinesys! I'm sure I can keep her on the brink of death for quite a while! She might even live to be 20!"

"NO KILL ME INSTEAD!" Dipper hurled himself towards Bill, his hand outstretched. Bills eye glittered, his hand reached as far as it could before he reached the force field. But then Dipper was tackled, buried beneath his Uncles.

"Don't Dipper! He'll kill you and then kill Mabel! This was her decision! We kept her safe as long as we could!" Stanford cried bitterly, tears finally escaping.

Stanley's face was red and blotchy. His voice cracked and breathy. He looked up at the demon, "Tell her we love her."

"NO KILL ME INSTEAD!" Dipper begged, desperately trying to crawl forward.

"YOU! PINETREE! YOU CHOSE TO KILL HER THE MOMENT YOU STOPPED BUILDING MY PORTAL!" Bill was gaining size, his red body engulfed in flames. The poor woman cried in horror from her vantage point inside the shack. " You let your sister die for you so you didn't have face me! Maybe you wanted to her dead deep down hmm? Well that’s the road you've chosen!"

"NO BILL PLEASE! YOU CAN HAVE MY BOD-" Dippers mouth was covered by eleven wrinkled, hairy fingers. He bit down, not knowing who yelped in pain "BODY TILL THE DAY.. I die." Dipper paused, shocked. His Uncles, still piled on top of him, watched in horror as Bills body vanished. Then his giant red eye blinked and disappeared too.

"No! Get! Off! Me! BILL! BILL NO!" Dipper cried swinging punches and kicks at his captors until they all just sat in silence, hugging and crying on the front lawn.

⚊►►


	8. Unstoppable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TORTURE WARNING.  
> bit of blood, skin stuff, stabbing and cutting..

╰/≖\╯

Mabel was tending to her garden. Most of the plants were quite deadly, being nightmares dreamt into existence. She'd found most just exploring the nightmare realm but Bill had conjured a few too. The garden was a beautiful, forest like mess of tanged plants. And she alone knew how pass through without being eaten or poisoned by them. She patted a brown, wriggling, crying weed that had once been a pirate. She'd seen him eat another crying weed and promptly turned into the seaweed thing.

She dropped her trough in shock as a huge red pyramid roared its way to her rainbow cottage. "YOU." It spat. 

Suddenly the ground engulfed her and she fell through rock. She hit the ground an her bum, pain rocketing through her bones. The dark space felt like rough stone. Bill came flying after her room instantly lit with blue flaming torches and the ceiling closing in behind him.

"So.. I take it you know-" She was cut off by four hands throwing her up against the wall.

"I can't believe I let you talk to them! I should have cut out your tongue when you first arrived!" His hands were hot, they burned. The hand on her neck was the worst, unprotected by clothing she could feel her skin burning. Thrashing her head she tore at his arm trying to pull it off, but only succeeding in burning her hands.

Her mind reeled "you knew?" She gasped. 

Bill waved another hand and glowing chains sprung from the wall. Anklets and cuffs locking around her whilst a longer chain snaked around her body, holding her against the wall. Her weight was mainly carried by the chain tangled over her hips but enough of her was hanging by her wrists that there was instant pain. She grasped at the chains, pulling herself up a fraction to relieve the pressure.

His eye trained along his chain as if inspecting it for kinks. "That deal not to hurt you, that was the hardest deal I'd ever had to keep. My entry to your dimension was prophesised ONE BILLION YEARS AGO. And you! You and your pathetic family ruined everything! I've wanted to decorate this dimension with your innards for so long! When I'm done with you I'll wear your pelvis for a crown! HAHHHAHAH And then I'll move on to the rest of your family! I'll extinguish anyone Pines that exists or is yet to exist! Maybe Pine Tree will have some babies I can turn into corpses! AHAHAHHAH"  
Mabel had sort of zoned out of focus, Bill's rants lead to laughter and more ranting well it could kinda snowball.. hmm snow-cones! Wait what was that? "No! I made them stop! ME! Hurt me, kill me! Let me die for them! Please don't hurt them." She chocked out.

"Hmm.. Nope!" His high pitched voice sang as he twirled a finger and a scream rocketed off the walls.

Mabel vaguely realised the scream had come from her as she looked down and saw the source of her pain.. A thin strip of skin was slowly tearing itself away from the muscle of her left knee. It was winding out, lazily floating in the air. 

Gasping, crying, she clenched her chains till her palms tore, she jerked and bashed her head against the wall. Her cries becoming louder with every millimetre of skin being torn away from her ligaments. The ribbon of skin kept growing coiling in the air till her left knee and down her calf were striped of skin. Her foot warmed as blood dripped, running between her toes.

"Ya know there's not nearly this much blood when I do this with the undead!" Bill's words fell on deaf ears which infuriated him greatly. He clicked his fingers and her bleeding stopped, her wounds being cauterised by blue flame. She let out a high pitched scream and through her back her head, crunching it into the stone.

He spun slightly as if tilting his head, starring at her skull "hmm.. Internal bleeding what a good idea Shooting star!" He snapped his fingers and his cane appeared.. Must have dropped it in his rage.. 

He studied the base for a moment, sharpening it to a point with his will. The cane spun in his hand and came to rest of her face, tracing a faint line down her tears. Cutting slightly into her burned neck 'when did that happen,' Bill pondered. It skimmed over her shirt till he found his target.

He pressed his cane in slowly into her side. Mabel's eyes shoot open, focusing on his giant, yellow stare. 

He forced the skewer into her, relishing in her scream of agony. He twisted and shook it randomly just to hear more of those strangled screams. 

Seeing through her muscles he stopped whenever he was close to impaling one of those necessary pulsing sacks of cells. Mabel was struggling to hold her body up, a vibrating darkness awaiting her every time she closed her eyes. 

Her limbs bucked with every unexpected change in the canes direction.

Bill focused on the tip, curling it slightly. Then withdrew sharply. Mabel screamed and convulsed, her bodies shockwaves banged the back of her shin and knee into the rough wall behind her. The exposed and burnt muscle ripped open. 

White hot pain soared through her side and down her leg. It felt like her leg had been separated, yet she could still feel a cramping agony in her toes.

Sound was indistinguishable to Mabel, but not to Bill. Blood surged through his body at high speed at her continuous stream of screams.

Bill pulled out his cane and hung it from one of her shackles. Drops of blood slowly rolling off it to the floor unnoticed. 

Images of whips, barbed implements tingling with electricity flashed on the pyramids eye.

A black finger harshly circled over Mabel shirt. Poking roughly around the hole causing blood to gush. 

Grabbing at the shirt Bill pulled it up catching it on her breasts, revealing a white canvas for Bill to play with. Focusing his finger into a claw he started drawing himself on her stomach. 

His mind filled with fond memories as he depicted the tear in the sky, his shape floating, stick figures running away from him with their hands in the air. 

Mabel sagged in her cuffs and un unintentional red graze appeared where he was drawing.

The pounding blackness had finally blinded her senses. Dragging her underwater.

Angrily Bill grabbed her hair, yanking her head back "you messed it.. Ohh little Star's gone out huh?" Her face spun, smacking the wall as Bill slapped her.

Quickly losing interest Bill cast his gaze down, resting on the gush coming off her leg. Removing a shackle he inspected her broken muscle, entranced by the blood pooling out from the torn meat.

Letting the leg fall back the room bathed it a bright yellow light. 

Mabel's muscles started to knit together, skin growing like colonies of mould, blooming over her tissue. 

Bill floated back down, the buzzing that had filled the room dissipated, and inspected his handiwork. 

He'd left his drawing but the rest of her looked untouched.. Except for the drying layers of blood caking to her skin. Her feet were bare yet one looked like it wore a sock of blood. And her shorts looked like the legs were two different materials. The left leg clothed in cotton green, but the right leg had turned a blackish red. Soaked in the blood that had come from the hole in her side.

Bill floated down to the ground, curious about the blanket of blood covering the ground. Dipping a finger in he was surprised to find it peeling off in a top layer of slightly solidified blood. He might have to be more careful with the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERGH It's so hard to write for Mabel! She's so unpredictable! Everything she does is either for love or fun.. She's silly and impulsive and if anyone has any random suggestions I'd love to hear them! She's an endless stream of creativity and I can't keep up!


	9. Mabel's Mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: the show was originally going to go into the minds of most of the characters [ but they didn't cause they were cancelled ;( ] so they based Mabel's bubble on early ideas for her mind vault place.

Taking a grounding breath he let his energy, his mind soar into hers. 

The nauseating smell of Mabel's mind hit him as he took in the hatefully sparkly surroundings. Glad he didn’t have to walk of the bouncy ground.

Scanning the labyrinth he was soon lost in the jumbled rainbow of her mind. 

Every moment he spent there was awful. He felt contaminated by the pink slime of her thoughts, all glittery and occasionally purring or exploding with fireworks. He went down slides and through ball pits and secret passages behind tapestries of.. Hair? Ew. But he made it. He was on a mission to find her fears and eventually he found the tangible smell of fear he been searching for. It was a bit like bad body odour, burnt hair and piss.

The dark corridor he was in became a dark forest. Eyes watched him from the shadow, whispering 'you shouldn't be here,' 'turn back!' and general hissing. 

Suddenly the ground opened up beneath him and if he hadn't been floating, he would have fallen. He could see the earth stretched out beneath him, towns and hills dotting the landscape.

Moving forward he started a list of Mabel's fears; heights being the first. So absorbed with looking down he nearly missed a long strip of bark peeling of a tree. Laughter rang though the eerie forest as he saw the similarities to his previous activity with Shooting star. The bark was wriggling in the air and the tree was even bleeding! Ha! He was already having an effect on her subconscious.

Arrogance filled him as he lazily floated forward. 

Ladders haphazardly blocked the path and he pushed them out of the way. They must have been supporting guns as he was suddenly showered in hand guns. They all let off live rounds as they fell, two bullets passing through his triangle like a bulls eye.

A squelch interrupted his journey as a melted looking branch fell in a slow, disjointed fall. Bill sunk a finger into the tree it had originated from surprised to find it composed of clay. 

Was she afraid of clay? Guns made sense.. ladders were weird, but he had expected a degree of bizarrity. 

The clay trees soon spread out till he came to a clearing opening atop a hill. 

His bright yellow eye saw everything though the darkness. It was a cemetery. Here lay everyone Mabel had ever loved, from her family down to strangers. There was even a pet like section filled with every animal she'd known stretching into stone pedestals of all her stuffed toys.

Most humans feared their mortality and for the lives of those they loved.. 

He'd already tormented her with the news he'd kill her family when he was done with her, but this. This was extreme. 

Bill was confused by the amount of love the meat-sack held for everyone she'd ever known. Inspecting the graves closer however, he revelled in the cause of death for each. Soon Bill was gleefully soaring through the dark laughing at the tombstones. 

They each held a unique way that Mabel had failed them, resulting in their death. 

They were all absurd things like 'Mr. Fluffy died because Mabel loved Bear O more.' 'Died from the selfishness of her friend, Mabel Pines,' 'Died because Mabel was mean to them' the words suddenly erased themselves. Replaced by 'Died because Mabel didn't stop Bill.' Looking back more and more were changing, 'died from Mabel's bad decision,' 'murdered by Bill, their last act was to curse Mabel.' Wow this girl was seriously self-absorbed.

Excited Bill exited Mabel's mind, her sticky mind making him feel unclean on returning to his physical form. 

She couldn't wake with him in her head but due to the magic he'd used to heal her she'd be unconscious for a while now. Time to set up some mind fuckery. 

She was too fragile to even stab after all! Which is why he'd delved into her grotesque mind, to see what would torment her the most.


	10. Bored now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm gore and corpse warning I guess

Dematerialising the chains he lifted her to the opposite wall then dropped her to the ground. Conjuring a ball and chain around one leg. 

Magic zapped and cracked through the small space as he built a dead Dipper body. Meat and skin and hair and clothes, all how he'd just seen the boy. 

It was very poor craftsmanship, but lying in the pool of Mabel's blood it looked pretty convincing. 

Waving a hand he conjuring a hand gun he twirled it mindlessly.

The familiar mumbling of Mabel sleep talking faintly murmured in the dungeon. 

Commencing with his plan Bill played a memory of Pine tree. An adult, but unmistakably Dipper voice rang out "NO, BILL PLEASE! Hurt me instead! You can kill me! Just let her live!"

Bill's true voice then cackled and rang out "How dare you Pine Tree!" The gun was aimed at the space Mabel had previously been shackled too and went off. The sound deafening in such a small echoey place.

Gunpowder added to the constant smell of burnt hair that filled the nightmare realm.

Mabel tried to reach out through her sleep when she hear her brothers voice, the waters of her mind pulling against her will. 

A deafening crack sent her straight up however. Looking around she tried to find Dipper, but no it was a dream. It was always just a dream.

Bill turned to her at that point laughing hysterically. 

Confused Mabel looked under him to where his pyramid had been facing. Her heart stopped. Her lungs seized as she tried to get up to run to him, "Dipper NO!" 

She feel flat, tripped by a cuff around her ankle. The fall sent waves of agony through her body, she bit down a cry as her knee hit the stone. Determined she started crawling forward slowing moving the ball with her. Sobs racked through her body as she slowly approached the corpse. 

Bill's laughter pick up when her hurt knee dislocated as she crawled desperately.

Finally reaching Dipper she grabbed his blood soaked body dragging him to her "No Dipper oh god *chocking sob* why Dipper, don't leave me, Iv'e missed you so much."

Damn his magic was good. Bill pondered that bodies never really looked like people anyway so maybe it wasn't so hard to believe twin didn't recognise twin.

Mabel's mind stopped functioning. Everything was wrong. Her heart was being suffocated. Sobs shook her between her hyperventilating breaths. Blinding pain squeezing her brain as she fought for oxygen.

Fingers raked through his blood caked hair as Mabel pulled Dipper's head into her lap. Posed in the new angle Dipper's jaw fell open revealing an empty chasm. A shocked pause preceded a terrified cry as tarantulas crawled out from the hollow corpse. 

Mabel threw Dipper off her in fright; her thoughts exploding in confusion.

With a force Bill didn't think she had Mabel leaped at his floating form. 

Her nails clawed into the pyramid as she sent them spinning and then crashing to the ground as her motion was recoiled by the heavy, glowing ball and chain. Gaining purchase on him she spat "I'll kill ya! You sick revolting psychopath!" 

Lunging for his eye she squished and twisted, trying to pulverise it as she yanked it out.

She dizzily realised she'd been thrown against a wall. The room ignited with a ferocious blue fire, perfectly illuminating what was left of his eyeball. 

It was an elongated, bloody mess. Viscus fluid was oozing, dripping as the remains swung like a pendulum. Still attached by a single stained rope of flesh.

Mabel shuddered from her crumpled position as she thought she saw his pupil focus on her. 

Bill roared as he tore his pulverised eye off. 

Mabel charged, her limp impairing her attack. But she was intent on ripping out more of him from his convenient new orifice.

Hands intercepted her attack pinning her against the cold stone. "ALWAYS THE EYE. Why don't I pull yours out for a change!" His crazed voice rang out.

Mabel forced her good leg between them, pushing it out and Bill with it. She hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Her voice broke as fought to just stay breathing "HOW DARE YOU! I thought you'd at least try!"

Her body screaming in agony, her emotions threatening to drown her with each second she remained conscious. Bill paused viewing her curiously.

"It's my fault! And you have me! We're both physical! You could torture me till I die of old age! But that's not enough! Your still going to kill him! Well why would I bring you satisfaction if it's not going to save.." Mabel spat out her anger with something akin to dying breaths. Before she finally passed out.

Bill pondered her outburst as he scanned her insides. He healed some internal damage he'd missed and her dislocated knee. The muscles and tendons holding it together had ripped apart. Hmm bored now.


	11. Reflections

Opening the bricks of the roof Bill soared out into the stale air of the nightmare realm. Tarantulas following him in a thin line before he resealed the dungeon. The familiar smell of burnt hair greeting him. 

Bill flew up to his Fearamid Palace, annoyed that Shooting star wasn't still awake. 

Mortals were so fragile! He'd possessed so many throughout the eons, killed half their bodies in the process. He could think of a thousand different ways to hurt a human, but hurting without killing? How was he supposed to know what the bag of bones could withstand!

8 Ball was by Bill's throne, pacing angstily. "What do you want 8 Ball?" Bill asked, annoyed to be interrupted in his thinking.

"Um well Boss, see me and the K's were taking and well we don’t want you to hurt Mabel." 8 Ball blurted out.

"HAHAH What? She's cost us everything!" Bill spat, unbelieving what he was hearing.

"Yeah, but she got those chains off me! I'd had them for eons! And she remedied my face remember!"

"Your face was only turned to stone because of those meddling mortals! Not to mention I was the one who conjured the ingredients!" Bill retaliated. 

"So? She didn't have to help! Plus she just set up Pyronica and He Whose Name Mustn't Be Said! And she got Keyhole and Kryptos together! Come on Bill she officiated their wedding last year! She's one of us now. She made me this sweater! And Pyronica doesn't take the cape she made her off! Please boss. We all know how hard you worked to get us outta this hell hole and we're grateful. But please don't kill her Bill. We like her." 8 Ball's 8 Balls focused on Bill's eye.

"Don't tell me you care! HA galactic war criminal my ass!" Bill hissed infuriated.

Sighing 8 Ball shook his head. "Ya know I think you've known for a while that we're stuck here. You've conjured her all sorts of human stuff. You even returned her teeth after you took out the metal from them! You wouldn't have done that if you really thought she'd ever go back home. And you let her talk to her family all these years! You knew what she was saying."

Bill grew defensive "I had to! Remember what happened when I put her in that coma! Sixer set a timer bomb to burn down the shack! They needed constant proof of life to build the portal!" 

He groaned, calming down "you know, if I hadn't been constantly healing her I think she might of died already. I'm going to make her last 8 Ball. I worked so hard, for a million years, knowing I was destined to succeed. Well my time came and now it's gone. I've lived in hope that she was my meal ticket back, but.. Well now I guess she's my consolation prize." Bill rose and sat on his throne. "Go. I need to think."

⚊►►

/ •➲⦉ \

╷ꟾꟾꟾꟾꟾ

Around a dining table inside Mr and Mrs Pines cottage sat five family members safe and warm. Eyes closed each repeating a name under their breath. 

After an hour Ariel broke down. Unable to speak she fled from the room leaving the others in a choking silence.


	12. I just want to feel alive

Nerves branched out tangling with expanding flesh weaving over bones. 

Bill paused in thought, so many organs.. Surly they weren't all necessary.. He blew bubbles of blood, popping to reveal sacks of cells. Filling in an empty cavity with extra flesh and wrapping the whole thing up with muscle.

Tan skin crawled over the quivering, red sack.

Thousands of pinpoints seeped blood as bright yellow hair and nails erupted through the new cells. Rows of teeth spilt his gums and blood dripped from his wicked grin. He could finally lie through his teeth. Maybe it would feel different.

Eyes filled his empty sockets, and he blinked blinded at first by the light. His old body lay abandoned in the corner by the piano. 

He landed on his feet and his new toes curled through his rug. He took a shaky step, legs tripping as he moved his muscles in the wrong directions. He encircled himself in black pants and a white button up shirt. He conjured a bow tie before releasing he had no clue how to tie it. He fashioned himself a black top hat and cane then a full length mirror.

He gazed at his new form. It was perfect! In a meat sack body he would surely be more understanding of what Shooting Star could endure.

He loved his new eyes. Three yellow, rectangular pupils stared back at him smugly. He'd always preferred odd numbers.

Giddy he flew down, not stopping as he passed the startled Kryptos. He opened the rock in front of Star's personalised cave and soared underground.

Star was still lying against a wall opposite the fake Pine Tree corpse. Really she should have been grateful. She at least knew what he looked like now.

Vanishing the body he felt a dryness in his throat. Swatting his head he groaned. He summoned the bowl he'd given her, she'd been half staved so he'd given her a bowl that could conjure any request of food. Then he built a thin tunnel, water from it into a corner of the room. He lowered the stones in that corner and built in a drain and a plug. She could use the sunken hole a bath and a toilet! So efficient! He positioned a bucket under the flowing water, increasing the noise in the dark space.

Thoughtfully contemplating the room he built in a high thin shelf running right round the room. He lined it with undying candles, instantly filling the room with a lovely glow.

He rose the stone alone one wall to act as a bench with a backrest, and finally drew out a single hook from the ceiling in the middle of the room. He was tired of her being pressed against a wall.


	13. There's no way out of this Alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for branding and that this chapter gets gross. My brain hates me XD

The heavy taste of blood still filled the air of the dungeon. Bill waved new fingers, cleaning the ground and forming air vents around the ceiling.

Sighing at her unconscious form he conjured two cymbals and brought them together with a thunderous clatter.

Mabel shot up, backing against a wall in fright.

Striking a pose he proclaimed "Look what I made Shots! Guess you're not the craft master of this dimension anymore!" He grinned down at her confusion. 

"Bill?!" Mabel croaked, her voice dry and rasping. Her gaze flickered to the water dripping in the corner.

"Now I can test some stuff out on this body before I accidentally kill you! I'll see how much electricity my blood bag can withstand before cooking! And how much blood you can lose before dying!" He said excitedly.

"But I was thinking we could start with these today." He waved a hand and a stone rose from the ground forming a table. Glowing, red pokers popped into existence, dropping to the stone with a clang. 

"No." Mabel wobbled as she got to her feet. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to play with me like a cat with a mouse, dragging out the inevitable. I don't know how, but I will end you. I am not going to let you fulfil your sick, sadistic needs at my expense and then kill everyone I love."

"I don't think you get much of a choice dearie!" He giggled madly and snapped his fingers. 

Glowing blues ribbons snaked around her wrists, solidifying into something akin to leather cuffs thinning into leather leashes.

Beckoning with is wrist the leashes yanked her forward. She stumbled as the ropes landed in his palm. He dragged her forward till she stood her ground in front of him. 

Fear shivered through her but she held his gaze "I do have a choice. I can chose to fight. Every second, every breath I take, can be about sabotaging.. this." Mabel looked disgusted at herself, but firm all the same. 

Condescendingly Bill tsk tsked her outburst "you really are stupid."

Mabel's anger coiled round her heart. She spat on him. He towered over her menacingly, a smile painting his face as he wiped his neck. 

He sharply pulled at the glowing ropes he held, leaning down to her eye level. "My turn." He whispered against her cheek. 

Mabel grunted as her cuffs were suddenly pulling her up and sideways. They were tying themselves to a gleaming hook hanging from the stone ceiling.

The tall demon sauntered over to his makeshift pedestal. His hand hovered over the various implements. 

Curiously examining one with a ball tip he reheated it. The glow illuminating his new chiselled face for Mabel to see.

She started pulling at the cuffs as he took as step towards her. Grinning from ear to ear at her distress.

When he stood in front of her she kneed him in the groin. He dropped the poker, clutching himself in pain. She took the win happily "take that you smeghead!" 

"Aah!" He grunted, not looking at her as he conjured more cuffs on her ankles. Securing her legs to the ground, spread apart.

He smoothed out his clothes, then gracefully swiped the metal pole from the ground.

He held the glowing point in front of her face. Loving the way silent tears escaped the sides of her eyes when she'd blink.

Mabel tried not to scream, she really did. But when the ball started to drag across the soft skin on the inside of her bicep, her will meant nothing. The force of her high screams shocked them both.

He was angry when he started another line above her knee, that her beautiful, tortured cries didn’t continue. Blood pooled in her mouth as she bit down her screams.

"TTTA! AAH!" She cried, as she tried to talk. 

Bill's eyes met her unfocused ones as he paused for a moment.

Gulping "go higher." Her locked eyes took in his second of confusion before it turned to murderous glee.

He racked the burning metal higher, up her thigh till he stopped just before her shorts.

Mabel's eyes were shut, her brain screaming. "Take them off." Her command came out in a sob.

Intrigued Bill snapped his fingers and her shorts vanished. Slightly salivating at her new enjoyment he kneeled before her. The tops of her thighs were so white, so untouched. He wanted to touch them, to graze and bite them and lick away the blood.

He brought the red metal up to her creamy skin and made a satisfied growl when she screamed. Three burned lines joining to form a triangle atop her thigh.

His other hand snaked around her ankle. It was sliding, fingertips running up her leg.. He was so close, just a little closer..

His head moved forward. His right hand and the poker disappeared, felt seconds later ghosting over her bum.

She let the tension leave her. He was finally in position.

She peed. It splashed haphazardly in different directions, forking out through her underwear.

Bill was shocked, and soaked. Spit reeling he ran to the corner of the room. Water suddenly fell in torrents and he scrubbed his face raw. Gargling and spitting out large gulps of water. He focused on trying to rid the burn from his eyes and the taste from his mouth.

Mabel was in intense pain. Her skin burned and she desperately wanted to feel the water flow over her melted skin. But at the sounds of his retching she let herself smile, her brain blanking to a warm, fuzzy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a lyric from "Painted Smile (An Original Jeff the Killer Song)"


	14. Lost in communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so imagine a Bill Cipher with kinda dark skin, three yellow eyes, bright yellow hair (all his hair ;P), yellow acrylic looking nails all dressed up in the beginnings of a suit.
> 
> So basically a yellow version of Tom Lucitor.. without horns (I know their the best bit oh well)
> 
> you know what im talkin bout. oh you dont? heres a link.  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/star-and-the-forces-of-evil/images/c/cc/S3E10_Tom_Lucitor_%27this_wasn%27t_easy%21%27.png/revision/latest?cb=20171129054247

Bill shivered in his soaked clothes as he stared at the limp girl hanging from the ceiling.

He felt disgusted. How had she managed that? He was in control and yet she had manipulated him.

He'd been planning on letting her down, eventually. To let her move, eat, whatever. But not anymore.

The roof shook and rippled as he soared back out into his realm. Mabel's world blinked back into focus as she was swung around by the movement.

Back in his Fearamid Bill burned his cloths and created new ones.

Wriggling her fingers and toes Mabel tried to keep her blood pumping. She'd spent most of the last 12 hours unconscious in some way. Her throat was parched, her lips cracked and her stomach was growling. But she barely noticed. All she could feel was the fire on her skin, contrasted by the icy chill on her wet legs and crotch. The smell was awful. A combination of her own blood and piss left the air putrid.

A chocked sob of relief escaped her when she heard familiar voices whispering her name.

Fighting tears Mabel whispered "Dipper?" Into the darkness, scared that her mind was playing tricks on her.

-⌲⌲

Dipper, Stan, Ford, Wendy and Soos sat around the mystery shack's weegee board. Soos and Dipper had made years ago, personalising it for Mabel. She talked so fast that they'd made a giant board with additional words to make it easier to keep up with what she said. Most boards had: yes, no, the alphabet and numbers. This board had: the names of half the town, I love you, I miss you, HUGS, but, with, the and and burned into the wood around the alphabet.

⌲☆

'Mabel! We were so worried! We've been trying to reach you for hours! What's been going on? Are you ok? What did Bill do? I swear I'm going to save you Mabel.' Dipper's voice rang through Mabel's mind.

"Oh Dipper. I'm so sorry. I tried to save you but.. You need to be ready. Bill's going to come for you. He's going to come for everyone!" Mabel cried out, terror constricting her heart. "I'm going to hold him off as long as I can, but I don't know how much longer it will be before he snaps!"

There was always a pause before the voices of her loved ones would reply, particularly after a long message.. But this time was different. Mabel's mind flashed with images of carnage of Bill tearing them to bits. Her anxiety multiplying by the moment.

Finally the voice of Grunkle Ford asked shakily 'Mabel. What do you mean hold him off?'

-⌲⌲

Mabel searched for a response.. She couldn't hurt them with the truth. The pointer vibrated but pointed nowhere to the groups dismay.

Stanley banged his fist on the table, "I'll kill the evil little freak!"

⌲☆

Nausea hit her like a baseball bat. What if they summoned him and he took the opportunity to kill them? "You guys can't kill him! You've tried! Just use the time I'm buying for you! Protect the entire town! Stockpile weapons! Be on the lookout! As long as I'm alive I can keep him busy! I can keep you safe. I love you. This is my fault. We shouldn't have pretended to be building the portal for so long.. It made him so mad. But I can do it! I can hold him off long enough for you to protect to whole town! Then you'll all be safe!"

'No Mabel.' Wendy's voice rose up 'It's our job to protect _you_. You can't just die for us.'

__Soos voice pleaded next 'we'll beat him this time Mabel. You just gotta believe in us. Trust us.'_ _

__Tears flowed from Mabel, her arms screaming yet numb at the same time._ _

__She cried out into the empty room "I do trust you. All of you. But I know Bill. He's been working on all these different ways to kill you the fastest! I heard him talking once about poisoning the water, I know he's made a spell he can use when possessing someone to create acid rain! He doesn't care about the fight anymore he just wants you dead! And now he doesn't need you he finally can! Please! Use the head start! You'll have more chance to beat him if your prepared!" Mabel sobbed. For once glad they couldn’t hear her voice. "And just maybe when he's.. Finished with me he won't be so-" her voice turned to a scream._ _

___⸜ ⏀ ⸝_  
⏀ ⦣⏀  
▿▿▿▿ 

__Clean and dry Bill lounged on a soft, yellow couch. He was unbelievably comfortable. His new soft body was relaxing into the cushions, dreaming of different ways he could use barbed wire on Shooting Star._ _

__His attention was suddenly drawn to a loud rumble in his gut. Cursing the fact he'd given himself a stomach Bill conjured an assortment of food. As he was eating his mind kept fliting back to Shooting Star._ _

__Could he really blame her for fighting back? No. but that didn’t mean he wouldn't inflict repercussions. In truth he'd grown used to constant attacks from the girl. They'd grown less constant over the years, but they'd always increased in severity._ _

__She'd realised that he could recreate his physical form from nothing after she reduced his body to ash and scattered him across the realm. And so she had started attacking his mind. She'd poisoned him hallucinogenic plants from her garden. She'd tried to drive him crazy by simply hiding everywhere, jumping out to scare him fifty times a day. That had been a particularly awful plan he thought. But not as bad as when she'd legitimately tried to befriend him. Trying to convince him happiness didn’t come with galactic domination._ _

__Wondering how long she would last without water he conjured a glass crystal, rolling it down an arm into is palm. He focused on Shooters and watched as her image grew inside the crystal._ _

__Wait.. Was she talking? Furious he threw the ball to the ground and it shattered into a sparkly mess. Of course she was talking to _them_ she was fucking awake! How did he not think to gag the girl! What had she told her bothersome family?_ _

__Flying in a flaming streak he reached the dungeon. Swallowed whole by the ground._ _

__The walls quaked as the ceiling resealed. Mabel screamed as she was swung around by her wrists. Her muscles threatening to snap._ _

__Bill was in front of her, fire consumed his being and his eyes glowed so bright it hurt to look._ _

__"Wait! Bill!" She cried before a burning hot hand roughly clamped over her mouth._ _

__"Say bye bye!" He growled as he plunged is mind into hers. He found the threads, glowing ties that branched out of her into the void and cut them. They withered and died before him disintegrating into nothing._ _

__Withdrawing he found Star bucking in her restraints, howling in agony. It had felt like her brain was on fire. Being pulverised into a melted mess._ _

__Her cries feed his anger a little and he cut her down, carrying he bridal style to a wall he laid her down. Conjuring a mattress beneath her._ _


	15. chocolate muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so short! ima sorry!

►★ 

Mabel curled instantly into the foetal position, subconsciously moving away from Bill's body. He studied the way her skin had formed blisters on her knee. 

There was dried, diluted blood running down both legs giving her a dark hue. He remembered the sight of her blood soaked undies, the flow of urine running through the fabric had taken some of the blood with it.

Her body shook and he realised with a start that she was silently crying, her face buried under her arms.

He'd heard most of her conversation. He didn’t want them trying any unexpected, daring rescues but he was also a little disappointed she hadn't broken. Telling them to open the portal, no matter the price.

He had to figure out a game plan with this human. What was it he really wanted? Freedom, revenge, destruction to all..

Sighing he flicked a wrist. The drip from the ceiling became a steady flow.

He prodded the crying mess with one of his bare feet. "Clean up, eat, whatever. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be watching."

And with that he cracked the roof open and disappeared.

After a while Mabel walked over to the source of water. She stood, gulping at the cold water with her hands. Water splashed onto her top. Looking down at it she saw how filthy it was. There was a big bloody hole where he'd stabbed her. Hmm.. She poked the skin where Bill has inserted his cane into her. There was no pain, not even a blemish. She took off her T shirt then paused, was he really watching? Deciding that she wasn't going to let him alter her actions in any way she took of her bra.

She had tried making a few bras a long time ago. They'd been so difficult she'd made a deal with Bill. A huge stockpile of bras for three months of no murder attempts.

She let the cold water wash over her. Shivering she scrubbed her skin. Moaning in relief as the water hit her burns. It took an age for her to start moving again, but eventually she took her undies, scrubbing them through her knuckles.

Her frozen foot cramped painfully, she sat on the stone trying to wiggle the toes back to life. She didn’t know it, but she'd been staring at the spinning water disappearing down the drain for 34 minutes, trapped in her mind. But Bill knew.

She wrung out her knickers, wiped most of the water off herself (avoiding her burned skin). Then redressed in her bra, top and her shorts. Her shorts had luckily landed outside the radius of her piss, although one side was stiff with blood.

Using the summoning platter Bill had conjured she ate a chocolate muffin, a brownie, a ham burger and a hot chocolate. Then she crawled back to the mattress and fell fast asleep.


	16. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH OMG I literally wrote 12000 words just so I could get here! Next time I'm just gonna do an extended summary then jump right into the story.

Bill paced through his inner sanctum, a room in the apex of his fearamid home. Perhaps if he lead Star to believe he had a weakness in dimension 46 she would ask her family to restart the portal.. But what could he insinuate was his weakness? It would have to be something she hadn't tried.. And that severely limited his options. She had been very creative over the years.

As the day passed him by he found himself distracted, constantly watching her sleeping form through orbs. 

All his nightmarish pals wanted to talk to him. Some tried to reason with him to let the girl go. Paci-fire begged him to let him eat her. Some of his goons were still heartless at least.

He soon realised that his meat sack needed to sleep. Curious to experience the phenomenon he conjured a triangular bed and slept till morning. Not that the nightmare realm really had days and nights, but the faint screams would lessen as many slept every twelve hours or so.

Sleeping had been strangle but he felt.. Alert, refreshed? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Flying around he greeted his friends, ate some kittens with Amorphous Shape and then went to visit his fallen star.

He had decided. Going back to that reality anytime soon was just foolish. No he would wait. He'd erase traces of the zodiac for a few centuries then start to try again. 

Mabel barley halted in her task as Bill soared in from above. Blinding her with light as he opened the dungeon, he wondered if he should install a door.

Sprawled out on the floor Mabel was twisting springs and shreds of material. The corner of her mattress had been ripped open, stuffing spilling slightly onto the stone.

Her undies were suspended on a frame next to her, made out of metal it floated them above the ground. Probably to help them dry. It was clear she was trying to create a larger version, possibly for the rest of her cloths. They were heavily blood stained but she looked reasonably clean.

The two just glared at each other for a while, daring the other to move.

Bill broke the silence "am I right in thinking that yesterday's little," his eyes flicked to the drying nickers "incident. Was entirely due to me, using a Dipper corpse to scare you?"

Moving to sit cross legged Mabel raised an eyebrow curiously. "That was to scare me? I thought you were trying to show me what you would do."

"Oh I'd love to rip the spines outta everyone from the Zodiac. But, no I was just trying to make you scream without doing anything that could kill you." Bill voice was still high, still sounded slightly computerised.. But different, more human.

"Oh. So you don’t want to kill me then?" Mabel asked her mind scattered.

Bill bent down in front of her. Expecting her to reel back he said in a low voice, his breath brushing her face "I very much want to kill you."

He sat down, mirroring her position "I'd love to squish all the puny, feeble mortals of Gravity Falls, but.. Whilst I'm not going to stop trying, I doubt I'll get another chance at entering your dimension for another millennium. So I have two options. Kill everyone you've ever met now, then come back for you. OR I can try, really try, not to kill you.. anytime soon. Take out all my aggression on you. But if you die then I'll go wreck a little havoc. And your loved ones will die knowing you failed to stop me. Pine Tree keeps calling begging to make a deal, can you just imagine if I possessed him in a decade? I could use him to kill whatever little pathetic family he crea-" Bill's face turned as Mabel clocked him in the jaw.

"Do you expect me to just sit in this.. Basement?" She gestured wildly. "Waiting for death in the delusional hope that you'll spare a single soul?! You make bad deals Bill Cipher. Unless you can somehow guaranty their safety, it will be my mission in life to end you."

"What good does that do me? I agree not to hurt them and then you get selfish, in a week, a year. Decide their not worth your suffering and kill yourself?" Bill asked, feeling smug. Going into her head had been revolting, but so worth it. With her crazy capacity for love and her fear hurting them, he knew he could make her willing to sacrifice herself. And he knew just how to bind her.

Aghast Mabel said "I wouldn't do that."

Bill rose up off the floor, hovering above her "Oh yeah? You really think you can handle being beating bag for the rest of your life? I think you'd kill yourself just to deny me the pleasure."

"I love them. Don't doubt me just because don't understand what that means." Mabel spat at his ignorance.

"For every year I'm here, not killing myself. Your revenge spree has to dramatically decrease. If you do kill me, then everyone I know now and everyone they ever meet and love and even their descendants have to become untouchable to you.

She continued "since neither of us think the other can last a week, if we both make it through year one.. Then you can't kill anyone outside the Zodiac. Year two, you can only kill Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan and Dipper."

Mabel took a pained breath "Then when I make it past year three you can't hurt them either." She glared at Bill's creepy eyes. He was so close, vibrating slightly as he hovered.

"And then?" The demon prompted. Sighing at her confusion "What keeps you from calling it quits after that hmm? Seems like you've built in an escape route." He pouted "what? Your love run out after three years?"

"No!" Mabel uncrossed her arms, fists clenched "if I die, and you can prove it was me. Not those pirates, not Zanthar and not an accident then.. Then Stan, Ford and." Her voice broke "and Dipper, become unprotected."

"Unless you kill yourself before the three years are up. Then they're all fair game." Bill added with a grin.

"No! When I make it past each year those people are protected!" Mabel glared furiously standing up and poking the demon in the chest. Spending him drifting backwards.

"Not if you kill yourself. Then whoever was last that you protected becomes unprotected." Bill said decisively.

Mabel looked down at her bare feet and gave a small nod. 

A manic grin cut into Bills face. It showed rows of oddly pointy teeth, diminished by two razor canine teeth. "Deal." He said hand outstretched engulfed in blue flame.

"What? No! You break deals! You are a lying, double crossing, deviant who can't be trusted. I need more than just your word. This has to something else. Something unbreakable." Mabel scowled waving her hands at the sadistic monster.

"Aw Shooting Star so mistrustful!" He darted his eyes around the room, humming thoughtfully. He had already planned what spell to use, but he wanted Shooting Star to think it was her idea. "There is some back magic we could use.. But if either of us break the deal they'll get trapped in an actual hell dimension!"

Mabel felt her heart flutter. Was she really about to make a deal with Bill? Could she trust whatever magic he'd use? Did it matter if there was even a small possibility it would save her family? "Do it."

Bill's eyes shone bright blue, his manic smile widened. Damn she was already regretting something that made the leach this happy.

He landed on the ground and held out his hand which she took. A string of black fire curled around his arm, racing down over their hands and up Mabel's arm. The tickling fire suddenly burned intensely, marring their skin. And then it was gone. The room seeming darker than ever before.

Bill's smile was the first thing the candle light illuminated. He stepped towards her, backing her up and rested a palm on the wall beside her, confining her. "Let's get started then."


	17. I Like You When Your Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture warning! Whips and noncon situations! YAYYYY :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YEAH. I GOT THERE! FINALLY THERE'S AN UNFULFILLING SMUT CHAPTER. SORRY IT'S SO LONG AND DOESN'T HAVE ACTUAL SEX. YA GET WHAT YA GET I'M AFRAID.

"Bring it ya bastard" Mabel spat with confidence. She was managing a killer death stare even though Bill was a head taller than her, looming over and caging her frame.

He smiled manically, tilting his head to the side and sweeping his gaze over her. Taking a step back he said in a slightly excited tone "face the wall."

"What? I'm not going to just do what you say! I'm not going to try and kill-" Mabel's voice was cut short as Bill backhanded her. Her ear ringing as the slappy sound of skin echoed.

Bill conjured a rope, pulling it taunt between his hands. It kinda looked like a skipping rope cut short and tied into tassels.

He raised a hand and brought it down sharply to his side. There was a loud crack and Mabel instantly knew it was no skipping rope.

Within a second Mabel was running for her mattress. Startling Bill she used her head start to lift the bedding as a barrier between them. Grabbing the wire shive she had hidden underneath it she griped it like a lifeguard.

The room grew brighter as Bill paced towards her. "Aw come now Shooters do I really need to chain you up again? You're going to have to start behaving if you plan to be here indefinitely." 

"I'm not going to make torturing me easy for you! You psychotic freak!" Mabel said aghast like it was obvious.

"alright then." Bill said with his familiar malice.

Snake like straps snuck up behind Mabel and she shrieked in fear, slicing at them with her sharp springs.  
Laughter echoed from the demon as he dematerialised her weapon, bringing it to himself for inspection. "OPPS!" He said as he let it fall "I dropped it and it fell out of existence!"

Furious Mabel struggled as the glowing leather dragged her against a wall. It left her hands pressed against the stone. Her sloped body standing a foot away from the wall.

She shivered as she felt a claw travel down over her top. 

Terror rose in her as she waited with baited breath. As she turned her head to see what he was doing a scream sounded, paired with a clap of thunder.

There was a thick, long slice running across her back. The whip had sliced through her skin and spread apart her muscle. There was much less blood than Bill had imagined but her shirt was slowing absorbing the red. It spread in small bubbles, like waves soaking the dry coast.

Biting her tongue Mabel waited, her eyes squeezed shut for the next attack.

Bill felt his new heart thrum with excitement, his eyes drinking up her every quiver.

He struck again, mirroring his previous angle. His brows furrowed when she failed to provide another delicious scream.

He marked her several times™ before relenting his pattern and changing angles.

The whip grated against her lacerations, dragging her gashed skin down as a new perpendicular mark bled. 

She screamed as the whip continued making a hashtag out of her back. She felt the cuts in her muscle deepening, squares of skin threatening to rip of completely with the drag of the tassel.

Her shirt an bra were destroyed. Left hanging loosely from her front Bill could see a side boob ripple as he struck her body.

The first square of flesh flicked of her body, sticking to the wall with a splat. As it slowly slid down Bill decided it was time to move on.  
Mabel collapsed to her knees when her wrist bindings dissolved. Poised on her hands and knees her shredded clothes slipped of her frame. Catching them she held them against her breasts to protect her.

Bill was transfixed by the second of swinging boob he'd seen. It pointed itself to the ground making it seem longer than he knew it was. He was confused. He could remember a time before human had started eating red meat, before clothes had existed. He had seen breasts of all shapes, ages and colours over the millennia but there was something different this time. Something new.

Grabbing her hair he roughly pulled her to her feet with a cry. And earned a bloodcurdling scream when he shoved her damaged back against the wall. "I want to see your eyes this time."

Her tattered shirt slipped of her shoulders as she instinctively held it against her body. 

The whip struck against her crossed forearms. Frustrated he wasn't destroying her softer, protected chest he grabbed a torn arm and pulled it to him. His steel grip antagonising her fresh wound. He sprouted another pair of arms and ripped the clothes from her body.

Mabel thrashed in his grip, ruled by fear she struggled to cover herself. His eyes burned with promised malice and Mabel shrunk into to wall. Her wounds grated against the stone and she let uncontrollably screamed. A mixture of pain and fear her eyes stared at his bare feet realising the scream had been hers.

A thin, strong hand cuffed itself around her neck. Dragging her up its nails burrowed painfully into her skin.

Another two hands found her wrists, slowly tearing them away from her body. She felt the slithers of magic about to wrap themselves around her arms and she bucked wildly, clawing her nails into Bills hands. It didn’t seem to faze him though, he didn't even seem to notice.

He took a step back from his chained victim. Her hands where bolted to the wall a foot away from her shoulders so that her arms were bent. She stood away from the wall, probably to stop it touching the wall.

He dissolved his extra arms as he raised his whip once more.

Striking her now was far more rewarding. Her pale skin shone against her dark red muscles. Each line that bloomed against her skin, unique and unpredictable. And her screams. They were the loudest she'd ever made for him. Each seemed to wind her and her breaths became chocking sobs.

The breasts were the worst. Every time the whip crushed and dragged on her boob white, searing pain screamed in her head. The air would be knocked from her lungs and the muscle under her boob felt like it was exploding.

Eventually though the onslaught stopped. Little trickles of blood continued weeping from each laceration, but Bill's attention was caught on something else. Something new.

His mind had focused on his penis. It felt swollen and sensitive, like there was a building pressure condensing in it that need to be released.

Bill looked to the bloody form in front of him and he felt the appendage stiffen further. Confusion washed over him. He has possessed so many human and this had never happened. He knew how they procreated of course, but why in hell would his body need do to that? And why did he want to do it with the outlet for his rage?

His claws traced inside two wounds down her stomach to the top of her shorts. Earning a pained gasp as Mabel backed herself against the wall trying to escape the claws digging deeper into her open flesh.

He pulled the cotton shorts down expecting the same reaction as when he'd stripped her top half. Instead the girl just breathed heavily. Her head was shaking as if having a nightmare. The shorts gathered in a clump around her ankles and still she remained unaware of her surroundings.

"Shooting Star!" He sang annoyingly clicking his fingers in front of her face. 

Her eyes eventually flicked open and met his stare.

"I seem to have a human problem little Star, but it's ok! I know how to get rid of it!" He said as he twirled a finger, his pants disappearing. He stared down a his shaft expectedly, as if waiting for instructions.

Mabel's eyes widened when she saw the first erect penis of her life. Terrified she started yanking on the chains holding her wrists, her bare thighs clenched crossed. "NO! Don't you fucking dare Bill Cipher! That’s rape you demented fuck! I'd rather die!" She spat with conviction, still pulling on her right cuff with all her might.

"Aw what about poor Pine Tree? I thought you'd last longer Shoots." Bill said shaking his head.

"I.. He.. This.." Mabel took a deep breath "he wouldn’t want me to suffer this. But.. There are other ways! You can masturbate. Bill if you rape me I don't care what I promised you, you will regret it."

Bill hungry eyes looked her up and down "ok. Show me." His wrist flicked and Mabel was suddenly free to move.

She bent to pull up her shorts, the movement angering her wounds. She grasped around for her shirt remnants and shorts but found nothing on the hard floor. "Give me my clothes Bill."

Looking up at him she realised with a start that she was at head height with his dick and quickly jumped back, hitting her back against the wall with a cry.

Bills eyes were doing something disconcerting. His bottom eyes were staring at the hairy apex of her thighs, even though it was covered by one of her hands. Whilst his top eye stared straight into hers. "No." He said with a grin forming. "I like you naked."

"Give me my clothes and heal me and I'll.. I'll show you what to do." Mabel said with a look of pure hate.

Bill seemed to contemplate her for a while. He waved a hand and Mabel screamed as her blistered burns popped, blood and pus oozing as skin stretched over the cavity's. It itched and hurt the muscle around her wounds, like her skin cells were tearing apart and building bridges. She doubled over in pain when the sensations started on her fresh whip wounds. They covered her entire torso in thick gashes. 

When the burning stopped Mabel looked at her stomach. Thick red welts were left where there and previously been a lack of skin. Each line hurt with movement as the skin was fragile and tender.

Suddenly the stone under her was encasing her feet. She pulled one foot free and tried to lunge out of the way, but Bill held her down. He bent her thin frame over more rock rising in front of her. Straps were trapping her body to the stone.

Screaming and thrashing her limbs Mabel's body tensed with fear "WAIT! STOP! BILL I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Bill cock quivered with anticipation at her exposed back, her clenched butt. His hands found themselves touching her: gripping her thighs tightly, squeezing her butt cheeks and finally clawing at her vagina. 

His fingers entered her like sandpaper, grating sharply against her skin. Her screams and movements grew until she freed her foot again, aiming it at his crotch she lashed out.

Hissing in pain Bill clutched his member, pulsing in pain. He finally comprehended her words. She was begging, begging him to stop, that she was a virgin, that he couldn't do this, please, please, she didn’t need clothes, just release her.

He took a deep breath. He didn’t want to break her yet. Didn’t want her to kill herself as soon as he left. Taking a step back he started removing his shirt as the stone and straps confining her melted away.

Turning to her overthrown mattress he replaced it with a beautiful, fully dressed king sized bed. He took confident steps towards it and sat down, relaxing instantly.

"Well?" He said with annoyance to Mabel's body, cowering in the corner.

The girl didn't move an inch but said "use your hand. You grip it and just stroke it I guess."

Tentatively Bill reached out and gripped his penis, gasping at the instant relief. He looked back to the girl "this is okay, but you're going to do it for me."

"What! No! You creep!" Mabel cried aghast.

Bill sighed and the stone under her reached out to encase her again. She screamed and darted to the middle of the room.

Looking at Bill's smug face, his hand absently stroking himself. "Why do you want me to touch you? You officially have more experience than me." She said nodding to his hand.

Bill grinned "because I want to be inside you, but I will settle for your hands. Since your so.. Opposed."

Mabel dug her nails into her wrists, the light pain grounding her somehow. There were only a few steps between them, but it felt like being lead to the gallows.

She knelt as far from him as she could, covering her breasts with her knees. Before reaching out a shaky hand for his penis. She could try and rip it off. She could try and bend it back on itself.. But then surly he would rape her. But what if she didn't? What if he zoned out again and raped her anyway? Encasing her in stone again, this might be her only chance to castrate the bastard.

Her fingers wrapped around his warm, pulsing member and she instantly felt like gaging. 

Bill's hand suddenly clamped around her neck and she screamed as he dragged her closer. Her hands flew to his grip, clawing at his skin. But he did nothing else. She was now resting on her knees, higher and closer to him with her boobs back in view.

A sharpened finger traced over her pulse. "Not wise to stop Shooting Star." Bill's voice warned as claws dug into her neck.

Mabel's hand resumed in sliding its grip up and down his length. Mabel looked away, red in the face as it visibly grew and swelled.

"Fuck! Tighter!" Bill gasped, bucking his hips into her grip.

Desperate to get it over Mabel moved faster and tighter. Bills other hand reached forward to knead at her boob. It hurt and she looked away in shame. The hand on her neck tightened and she gasped, not receiving air. She looked back to Bill's dark eyes and the grip loosened. Taking in deep ragged breaths Mabel didn't look away again.

Finally Bill came with a string of meaningless curses, probably in cipher. Mabel tried to scoot back as cum shot out landing on the bed beside them. "Fuck Star. That felt good." Bill said, still gripping her neck.

He dragged her up to him, she looked wildly around praying for his limp cock to stay so.

When her face was a breath away he leaned forward a licked up her cheek. She turned her head towards him in confusion. The start of a question fell short as his other hand gripped the back of her head, pulling their faces together.

He pulled at her top lip with his teeth before greedily sweeping her lips into a kiss. Shocked, Mabel remained frozen. Her brain screaming as his tongue swept through her lips, running over her top teeth.

He pulled back, letting her go and stood. Summoning clothes around his naked body he flashed her another grin that sent her stomach contents churning.

Hands waved in the air and the ceiling once again opened.

"Wait! I need my clothes!" Mabel cried, once again covering herself.

As he rose slowly as if on strings Bill said "I told you, I like you naked." Then the ground closed behind him, the candle light illuminating the girl as she fell to her knees choking through a sob.


	18. Life Continues Without Us

⌲☆

Mabel pulled the doona cover off the doona. It had 'the stuff' on it. Angrily she used her spring shiv to cut the seams apart. The top of the cover was bright yellow quilted to give it that brick pattern. The underside was simpler black fabric. 

Mabel tore long strips off the sheet, threading it through holes she stabbed through the sheet. Soon she had a long black toga dress, but she still felt weird without a bra and underwear.

Next she ate her usual meal of sugar coated sushi and chocolate milk. Her parents were always telling her to eat healthier, why hadn't they called yet? Surly Dipper would be trying to contact her.. What did it mean that he wasn’t? Was he building the portal? 

Mabel's heart leapt in her throat, she had to stop him.

Standing on the squishy bed she bounced as she reached for a candle. She'd never tried to talk to them before, she barley went 48 hours without being contacted. She'd even been contacted when a coven had been reaching out to their Grams. Wrong Mabel but she'd gone along with it anyway.

Wax dripped onto the floor, lines spreading in all directions. Finally Mabel put the candle against the wall and sat inside the dried pentagram. 'Dipper' her mind caller out.

╲⦶╱  
.⦶\⦶  
⌠ ⋈

Bill flew back to his den with a smile of his face. A smile that was immediately wiped off. His office smelt bad. His old body was festering in disgusting juices. Guess it had rotted without him keeping it alive. In a blink it was transported with a crash onto the deck of those annoying space pirates. Always scavenging the good stuff out of the realm.

His third eye flashed with the image of the idiots running scared from his rotten body, thinking it was him attacking him.

Cackling at their fear Bill laid back in his cosy chair and let his mind drift to dimension 46. It really was nice not having to worry about Star waiting for him, ready to try and electrocute his brain when he returned.

The thought behind that one was that she could disrupt his energy by electrocuting him when he possessed his own body. It had done serious damage to his flesh pyramid, but nothing he could repair in mere moments.

He flittered about the mortal world, looking with new eyes when he watched unsuspecting human going about sexual activities. He watched as an invisible triangle as a few nearly naked woman danced atop men. He imagined he'd want Shooter to do that later, but as a triangle it was just funny. These meat sticks were shoving cash into the scraps of cloth the women wore. That made no sense! Why didn't they wear larger clothes? Possibly with pockets..

Flying through some walls in the direction of Oregon, he paused. In this back room there was woman rubbing herself against the man's unfortunately shaped penis.. And the sounds he was making..

Zooming on Bill soon saw the familiar canyon of Gravity Falls left by a circular ship a long time ago. It had come from far, far away and had also housed a pair of brunet twins, a boy and a girl..

Bill's train of thought ended as he smashed into a barrier. He wasn’t even at their house yet! Angrily he flew around to approach from another side. The forcefield repelled him once again. He flew to the ground to find the familiar combination of moonstones, drops of silver and rainbow tufts of hair. 

Growing in size he loomed over the trees in his giant red form "Wkrvh sdwkhwlf exww prqnhbv! L'oo whdu hp olpe iurp olpe! L zloo ehdw wkhp zlwk wkhlu rzq erqhv!" Angrily he flew to the top of the dome, beating his fist he could just make out the dots of feeble idiots running off the open streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME AT ME DIE HARDS. YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING.


	19. Doomed Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill protection spell ingredients are: moonstone, mercury and unicorn hair!   
> PROTECT YOURSELVES

►★  
╷ꟾꟾꟾꟾꟾ

The candlelight flickered in the dim dungeon as Mabel let out a bored sigh. "DIPPER!" She called out a final time.

She spread out on her back, lying on her wax pentagram. Pointing her toes to the air she waved her right foot around, speaking in a squeaky voice. "Oh hello Mabel! So good of you to call, your so amazeballs Mabel! Don't worry we're not doing anything crazy, not opening any portals or destroying any dimensions!" Her right foot stilled and her left started it's fake puppeteering, "don't lie to me Dipfoot your up to something I can feel it in my toes!" "Oh Mabel!" Her squeaky impression started up again, "you caught me! I'm gonna use my boneless arms to stretch through a wormhole and pull you out!" "Dipper!" Mabel cried aghast, "you mustn't! Your arms will convert to monster tentacles! Don't destroy your ludicrously wonderful arms!"

Bored once more Mabel cried "BACKFLIP!" as she back flipped up off the floor. She grabbed the candle she had used to draw a pentagram and started wiping wax onto the wall. Pretty soon she had a pop art style rendition of Waddles. A very fine thing indeed. 

She grated her toenail into the wax on the floor. If only she and four other people. Then she could contact her family the way they contacted her! Although maybe she'd need a weegee board? She'd used one with Grenda and Candy back in her last summer on earth in a dead clown séance. So she was pretty sure she could make one.. Then she'd just need to escape and rope in a couple of her neighbouring nightmares! Piece of pancake she could do it!

Pushing the bed to the corner of the room she removed several candle sticks from their high shelf. Then she climbed from the bed to the thin shelf, and fell. The bed groaned as she bounced on her back, winded slightly. She scrambled back up twice before reaching her goal. The vent.

Her fingers ached as they stretched through the grill at odd angles. She swung out from the shelf, hanging by her fingers to the ceiling for a second. Before she fell once more, taking the grill with her. 

Hooting in victory she pumped her fists and did star jumps on the bed before scrabbling up once more.

The vent shaft was small and her cookie rich diet had slowly added to her butt over the years. It was going to be tight, but she'd just have to go for it!

When the tight space reached her chest however, her feet could no longer find purchase on the shelf. Her hanging body weight was not helping matters, but still she built a sweat trying to shimmy up inch by inch. Very soon though Mabel came to the solid conclusion that she was well and truly stuck. Unable to move forwards or backwards she hung, singing loudly to try and alleviate her boredom.

Suddenly a voice rang through her head. 'Mabel! Mabel are you ok?' Grunkle Ford's voice called in her head.

"GRUNKEL FORD OMG I WAS SO WORRIED AND I'M SO BORED ARE YOU OK?" She knocked her head against the tunnel, "sorry! Slow. Are you ok?"

'Honey we're fine, we've just set out our quadrant of the barrier, we all split up to set up the forcefield around the town like you said, took us a while to gather the ingredients, you know how uncooperative unicorns are.. We had to shave their entire bodies just to get enough hair!' Ford laughed, the sound instantly calming Mabel's pounding heart.

'HEY MABEL! WE SAW HAIRLESS UNICORN BUTTS' Grenda called out.

"Grenda! Hey! Who else am I talkin' to?" Mabel called out into the cold tunnel.

'Just us, Susan, Mayor Cutebiker and Toby. We're waiting in Greasy's Diner for everyone to come back from the perimeter. But Dipper sent me a text saying to call you, he's only in a group of three so..' Ford rambled.

"He heard me!?" Mabel's heart grew exponentially. 

'Wait what? You called him? How's that possible? Wait why? Mabel are you in trouble?' Ford's voice grew increasingly worried.

"Oh I'm fine, I just thought-" Mabel was cut off.

'Slow down honey I'm using my pocket weegee here.' Ford's voice said in her head.

"I thought you and Dipper might be doing something crazy.. Like trying to get me back or something.. It had been a while since you called." Mabel spoke slowly.

'BUT MABEL! We've BEEN calling you constantly!!' Grenda exclaimed.

"What? Well I guess I've been pretty zonked out lately.. But I'm still worried Dipper's going to do something crazy."

'I get it Mabel. I'm keeping an eye on our brothers. I know what it's like.. Our needs can't justify the destruction of reality.. I'm so sorry Mabel. I wish the portal had never reopened. This is all my fault!' Sobs echoed in Mabel's mind.

'Never mind a-' 'SHUT THE FUCK UP LITTLE MAN' Grenda's booming voice interrupted the childlike Mayor's voice. Mabel could just envision the punch that went with it.

"Grunkle Ford No! This is not your fault! I had the chance to close the portal! And this situation may not be ideal, but your ALL SAFE! And I'm.. I can talk to you guys! It's all ok now. You guys are protected. You'll see. You just have to watch Dipper like a hawk. I KNOW he's up to something."

'I'm with him all day! I read his secret journal, not just his diversion secret journal! Wait.. Mabel. Did you make a deal with Bill!??'

"Pssht No! Bill makes bad deals! I-"

Screams of panic filled Mabel's senses. They had strict rules about everyone speaking at once. It gave her the worst migraines and now they were all screaming at once.. Something like 'no!' and 'Bill' Was Bill there?

"GRENDA! GRUNKLE FORD! What's happening?" She cried, her hands were stretched out above her so she alleviated the pressure in her brain by banging it against the stone shaft.

Suddenly the screams stopped, leaving Mabel in silence. The pain evaporating from her mind, but the new fear squeezing her lungs was even worse.

Her heartbeat rose and the tunnel suddenly become hot and suffocating. They were fine. The town was protected by now. They probably didn't even say Bill. The circle had just broken up, it had happened before.. Candy had run off to puke once after drinking 'Mabel Juice' during a dare.. They were fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ergh I hate dialogue. It's so difficult to write!
> 
> I've had this conversation in my head for a while now, I know realistically the two would of had it years ago.. but my plot line didn't really allow any time in the aftermath years.


	20. Fear the Beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for burning, dislocations and unsafe use of guns

Bill's triangular mind came raging back into the nightmare realm. Finding his body he left a streak of fire in his wake as he flew down to the dungeon. But something was off. The stones didn't want to collapse into themselves like they normally did for his entry. Almost like there was more than stone that he was manipulating.

He roared with fury when he saw Mabel dangling from his very considerate vent in a feeble escape attempt. "What! You think you can slip into Gravity Falls without me! That barrier can't keep from entering the portal you fool! It will only stop me from leaving Gravity Falls which I can't do anyway!" He cried at her kicking and wriggling legs.

Rippling with fury Bill expanded the stone around her and she fell harshly onto the bed underneath her.

Bill was on fire. His hair, fists and eyes were engulfed in bright blue flame. 

"Neither of us are going back to Gravity Falls you doink! What were you doing there anyway? You vowed not to hurt them!" Mabel retaliated as she bounced on the bed.

"I SPY! IT'S KIND OF MY THING." He yelled back.

Mabel blanched "oh. Well. That's creepy. But I told them to protect the town back when you were talking about killing the entire bloodlines of everyone I've ever met!" 

Bill's anger still ignited his hair and eyes "well then tell the blood bags to remove it!"

"I don't want you spying on them anyway! No!" Mabel said aghast.

"No?" Bill literally grew where he stood. He towered over Mabel radiating heat and his skin rippled with the steady question

"You can't make me." Mabel voice was low, but her eyes shone as they stared Bill down.

Bill's hand reached out and air lifted and suffocated Mabel simulatouesly. It carried her to the middle of the room before letting her fall. Bending down Bill whispered in her ear "you can end this at any time Shots."

Then he was up and kicked her where she lay.

Gripping her gut she wheezed for air. She couldn't give in, her brain screamed at her through the pain 'Bill must have a reason he needs to get into the Falls. And you are not going to let him win.'

Suddenly she felt hot. She ran for a wall screaming, trying to escape the boiling heat that was cascading over her skin. But no matter where she ran to; every pour of her skin was burning. The soles of her feet felt like they were melting onto the floor and she left a trail of blood and skin where she walked. Shrieking in agony she ran at Bill. She noticed blisters forming on her red hands as she tried to strangle him.

Laughing he threw her off him. The boiling waves stopped rolling her and her skin started screaming with heat. Tremors of pain grew each second, it felt like her skin was screaming for breath, slowly suffocating to death.

Bill circled her fallen body like a shark. Mulling over the possibilities.

He held his hot palms over her shoulders and sent a wave of vibrations through her. Dislocating both shoulders with a scream that vibrated into his heart. 

Then he grabbed her wrists, pulling them forward and twisting them so she fell with a harsh cry to the floor. He sent his power threw her wrists, dislocating them. Then kicked her whilst she was down for good measure. 

Curling in on herself she didn't even fight back when he wrenched her dislocated arms away to separate her elbows. 

Howling, shaking with each breath she started to roll. Another weak attempt at escape. Bill pressed a foot onto her back, trapping her. He bent over and hovered his hands over the back of her knees. Loving her broken scream.

Dimly she registered a laugh before she was in pain again. Metal gripped her wrists before she was harshly pulled into the air. The pressure of the cuffs instantly breaking her damaged skin.

She hung like a broken doll, her feet grazing the ground. She wobbled like jelly with every gasping sob she took. Chocking on her tears and snot.

Bill lifted her feet up till she was nearly horizontal, and let go. Sending her swinging like a pendulum. Her torn screams vibrated through his heart they were so loud. 

When she finally stopped undulating he whispered seductively in her ear. "You can make it stop Star. Just say the word. You'll be all better."

Gasping Mabel lifted her head "in your dreams triangle." She wheezed staring into his eyes.

"FINE!" He cried outraged. He couldn't hurt anyone within the boundary because of their oath anyway! Was she playing at something or just so stupid that she couldn't see that?

He conjured a hand gun and ran it down her face. Clicking the safety she tried to jerk away from him. He laughed cruelly as she screamed in pain at the movement she'd caused between her joints.

The gun was pointed directly at her head. She wasn't going to get say goodbye. They'd try and try to call her and she'd never answer. They'd never really know.. But oh her pain would end. Her mind could dilute into nothingness if he just ended it. Their vow allowed for Bill to kill her at any time. Everyone would be safe. She wouldn't have to suffer for another second. It would be over so quickly. 

She closed her eyes, but Bills voice still taunted her. "Three. Two. Last chance girl. ONE!" The gun rang out. The deafening blast echoed through the dungeon. And the smell of gunpowder added itself to that of charred flesh.

Then another and another. The walls were getting showered in bullets till it started clicking with an empty barrel.

Mabel's tears started in full force. Splitting her brain and clouding her vision. Suddenly she was on the ground and the earth was moving. "Try flying away now Shooting Star!" Bill laughed as he soared away. Grin plastered on his face.

She tried to move, tried to lift herself from her hips. Blistered fingers gripped at the rough stone and her skin burst and tore.

Blood seeped from various wounds where her skin peeled back from her muscle. Mabel spied a rat timidly approaching her. "Hey their little one. Your not carrying any diseases are you? Of course not!" She cackled to herself, sending the rat back a few paces. "There are no humans here to give you any diseases! Hey you wanna be friends little one? I'm Mabel. I'll call you Amy-" She slurred out the last word as she sank into an unconscious void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!I'm sorry!!


	21. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mabel looses some skin and muscle.. And lets just say it doesn't get put on ice

Teeth and Paci-Fire were talking together on the same floating island that Mabel had been trapped inside. It was directly under Bill's giant Fearamid and was by far the greenest of all the rocky surfaces in the realm. Mabel's cottage was on its edge surrounded by her bizarre garden. The two were hiding behind one of the many trees that grew on the rock along with bushes and several colourful sculptures that Mabel had introduced.

In truth the two had gathered just to be nearer the piercing screams Mabel was constantly emitting. Teeth was hoping that Bill would emerge and announce the girl dead so he could eat her. His stomach was actually a reasonable small compared to the size of his mouth yet he was always ravenous. Paci-Fire, however lived for the kill. He was waiting for Bill to allow him a turn with the mortal. He had rampaged across his original galaxy butchering millions on countless moons. And so the largest planetary alliance in all history had been founded to find a way to exile him from his dimension. He missed seeing the life drain from the eyes of innocents greatly.

Her beautiful screams ended to their dismay when the ground shifted and Bill flew up and out, laughing and yelling something at her. Except this time the ground did not close behind him.

The metallic taste of blood wafted out from the dungeon into the nightmare realm. The rich smell excited to two and they slowly crept up to the cavern, peering into the open dungeon below.

They jumped down, sending a rat scurrying down a drain (no doubt to join some turtles) and took in the site of the body before them. Mabel's limbs were stretched and bent at sickening angles. Her cooked skin not going unnoticed.

Teeth bent over her unconscious form, sweeping his giant tongue along the length of her leg. He groaned with satisfaction "man she tastes amazing."

Mabel's leg jerked in pain at the pressure.

"Shit she's still alive!" Teeth stuttered.

"Excellent." Paci-fire said in his deep voice, pushing Teeth out of the way. He rolled her broken body onto her back.

"Aw come on man! At least give me a leg!" Teeth whined, easily overpowered by his partner.

"I will be done soon my friend." Paci-Fire stated as Mabel came to.

The first thing Mabel saw was the sky. The red space extending for a galaxy was a welcome sight. She had missed it.

Then Paci-Fire leaned over her grunting "hello human."

"Oh hey guys!" She said seeing the two, "been a few days, how are you both?" She winced and swayed as she tried to it up.

Paci-Fire chortled "do not strain yourself child. Let me."

He lifted her by her wrist and she screamed in agony as her weight pulled at her dislocated joints "AH put me down!"

Both of Paci-Fire's mouths twisted into grins, his bottom lips curving out from under his pacifier "alright." He said as he threw Mabel like a rag doll against the wall.

Mabel's scream would have broken Teeth's ear drums if he had any. She felt the ligaments within her shoulders and one of her knees tear.

Teeth was close and advanced on her. Biting at her leg a huge sheet of her damaged skin slid off the muscle that was being needed by his giant canines. He slurped it down and sucked at more of her skin before he was thrown out of the way by Paci-Fire.

"When I am finished you idiot nightmare!" Paci-Fire bellowed, throwing Teeth off her.

Mabel hadn't stopped screaming, she was desperately trying to crawl away. She hoped she could hide under the bed, but her limbs were no longer functional.

Paci-Fire lifted her against the wall by her neck and started squeezing. Her vision blurred on his glowing smile, her screams finally dying. Her neck was being crushed, her brain knocking on every door in her head trying to find oxygen. The last breath she took was like trying to drink hot coals through sandpaper.

Her knees bent to the side as she crumpled to the ground. She was dimly aware of a growing bright blue light. Was this death?

The light was throwing Paci-Fire and Teeth around the room, before setting them on fire too. It was saying something. The light was roaring something like 'SHE'S MINE'.

Mabel looked down at her foot. It was in front of her.. That wasn't right. She was kneeling on her knees but her calf was bent out in front of her, her other going out to the side. 'Shouldn't that hurt?' Her mind wondered before she blacked out, slumped against the wall.


	22. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning noncon

Bill scooped up Mabel's limp form and flew up into his Fearamid. His friends could not be trusted. Half of them were bound to try and help her escape, whilst the others were trying to eat her. Great. If either of those options happened his vow to Mabel would still hold and he would be sucked into a hell dimension if ever he took revenge on the rest of the residents of Gravity Falls!

He needed somewhere safe to store her. Still holding her tightly he let his mind build an extra room to his palace. A giant, black cylinder rose from the apex of his pyramid forming a top hat. Stairs extended down into his study (the top most point of his pyramid) sealed by a moving, molten black mass. He passed through it easily but anyone else would of course find it impenetrable.

The single room was a more like a tower than anything else and as he gazed over the space it started to fill itself. The room was a giant circle that extended up seven stories above them. The walls looked black from outside, but was actually one continuous tinted window giving the space a 360 view of the nightmare realm. Bullet and magic proof glass of course.

The room was split into sections like a pie diagram. There was a sunken bath with a shower head coming out from the glass wall above it. Next to that there was a sink, a toilet, a chest of draws, a table and finally a bed.

He gently placed her on the massive, pizza shaped bed topped with a bright yellow cover. Multiple hands extended from him and started healing her tendons, joints and muscles. Regrowing the patch of missing skin and shredded muscle underneath it on her leg. One of his fingers traced an angry blister on her thigh, drawing back her loose black toga as it traced. Realising that she had ripped apart his one of his carefully conjured sheets to make the garment he angrily deleted it from existence. 

Two hands grasped her thighs, tugging her to the edge of the bed. Nudity may have been a mistake he thought as he felt the familiar swelling of his cock. He leaned his heat against her out of instinct and gasped at the pressure. He involuntarily buked his hips and loved the friction it caused. Growling his eyes flashed red as he bucked again, rubbing himself through his clothes against the curly hair between her legs. 

Her face held no reaction for him and he found himself wishing she were awake as he squeezed her breasts experimentally.

After a few minutes of grinding against her he convulsed with a gasp as he came inside his pants. He breathing steadied and his eyes returned to their yellow irises.

He fingers still dug into her hips, unwilling to let her go. Bills eyes and hands ghosted up her body. He studied her tender flesh still red from burns. Possessive thoughts ignited his brain when he reached her bruised neck. He hadn't left those marks. They were healed in a second, but still he felt a need to claim the human as his for eternity.

Kneeling at the foot of the bed her knees rested on his shoulders and he loved the weight. He looked closer at her hair, reaching out to explore her. She was squishy underneath it. He knew the mechanics of human well. He'd gone through a disembowelling phase many millennia ago. But this was different. This was like looking at the inside of her insides.

Fingers found themselves parting her hair revealing dark pink skin. His nails grazed over the flaps and crevasses before he slipped a finger inside her. It was so _**warm**_. 

Instantly blood pulsed down to his groin and his cock twitched again. Growling at his own reaction he stood and let the air around his Shooting Star carry her to the head of the bed. Covering her with a thin sheet he turned and left. He had some monsters to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no sex! feel the frustration!
> 
> ╰/ಥ\╯MUAHAHHA


	23. Alone At Last

Mabel awoke naked in a strange bed. Once again. She groaned in pain before jumping up on the bed, terrified Paci-Fire was still there. Confusion washed over her. She took in the opulent circular room. 

Turning to look behind her she realised she could see through the wall. Wrapping the sheet around herself she walked across the bed to peer out the window. 

Her heart leapt into the throat when she saw the long, drop down. She fell down, leaning just close enough that she could see through the window. She'd been terrified of heights since she'd cured Grunkle Stan of his fear of heights.

There was a huge flat plane of stone that disappeared into nothing.. No wait not nothing that was her island! Which meant she was atop the Fearamid! But this did not look like Bill's study. She had often snuck up there to lie in wait for Bill to leave his body behind for her to attack. Of course he'd stopped leaving it in the study so she hadn't been there in years.. But it had definitely been a pyramid shaped room. And it had never had a bed; course Bill had always been a triangle.. 'Did he sleep now?' She wondered as she stalked around the rest of the room.

There was a pit of black moving liquid on the floor and she reached a finger into it. Expecting her finger to dip into the substance she was surprised to find it solid to her touch. She experimentally dropped one of the many empty dresser draws into it but still the mixture remained impenetrable. Tentatively she stepped out onto it. Hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure as it tickled the soles of her damaged feet.

All the draws of the chest were empty, but her summoning platter was waiting for her on the table and she sat in front of it. Her stomach growling loudly as if on command. Her tongue traced her fuzzy feeling teeth. She had no idea how many days had passed since Bill had dragged her underground, but it was however too many without her toothbrush. One of the many luxuries she'd bargained with Bill to conjure over the years.

She ate quickly, her butt growing sore from the hard chair. 

Taking one final look around the room her eyes lingering in the dark tunnel rising above her, checking for any watching yellow eyes. Deciding she was alone she dropped the sheet and stepped down into the bath. It was long and deep and built out of a material she didn’t recognise. It was glossy unlike the stone of the dungeon but not cold like marble. Her hand fumbled over the glass wall, preying no one could see it through the dark window.

Groaning in frustration at the lack of a tap she started examining her painful skin. Blisters were spread all over her body. On her neck, face, back, feet everywhere! She really wanted to pop one. 

Siting on the edge of the bath she brought a knee up and started fingering the white, bloated skin. She swore in pain when her fingers squeezed around the welt. "Baboon's Bum Crack!" She hissed through gritted teeth and her blister broke. Clear liquid spurted out landing as far as the window. Mabel's brain was still reeling in pain "ergh! I need water!" She cried out exasperated, her hands jerking out wildly. Suddenly warm water splashed out from the shower head. 

Squealing in delight Mabel tried to dance in the rain but stopped after her first hop. There were blisters on the soles of her feet. Where was the water coming from? The teeny tiny logical part of her brain asked. There was no visible piping.. 

She washed dried blood off her skin and tried to scrub away her horrible sweaty smell. Her pits were all prickly. Another thing to add to the growing list of things she needed.

She'd been unconscious for nearly 24 hours but she had no way to know that. There wasn't exactly a sun and moon in this dimension.. She let herself drip dry a bit before creatively twisting the ends of her sheet and tying one around her neck and the other around her middle. It was pretty convenient to have a sheet shaped like a slice of pie.

Somehow exhausted once more Mabel sat on the bed once more and watched the islands float past her. They all swayed and circled, never travelling too far from their home. Like each was anchored to a point in space but never stopped trying to drift away.

Mabel squinted at a slight movement on one of the islands. It was the home of Paci-Fire, Teeth and Amorphous Shape. She could tell by the oddly shaped island that was always above it. It was shaped like a giant love heart and Mabel had helped Kryptos and Keyhole build their house on it a few years back. They were such a cute couple.. Although the sounds that had rang throughout the realm last year during their honeymoon had been horrifying.

Bright light illuminated bachelor island as Mabel like to call it as lighting danced from a human figure into two smaller figures. She realised with a start that it was Bill, Paci-Fire and Kryptos. Turning her back on the view Mabel felt conflicted. She'd always been nice to everyone here, including Bill. But they had wanted to kill her.. Teeth had tried to eat her! She'd made him a giant toothbrush when she'd first arrived! And lately she'd been growing a selection herbs for Paci-Fire to spice up his food! 

Mabel curled into a ball under the covers. She still didn't want to watch them suffer. Even if they were evil.

She'd only been awake a few hours but she felt her mind battling against the tide of tiredness. Crawling under the covers she squeezed her eyes shut. Trying to let sleep take her.

Opening her eyes in frustration at the magically light room Mabel recalled how she had started and stopped the shower with the word water. "Lights!" She called out, smiling when she was met with darkness.


	24. No Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING more noncon and cutting  
> IMA SORRY MABEL

She thought she woke early the next day even though she had no way of knowing. She really wanted her giant hour glass that would run for a total 23 hours and 17 minutes. Not quite a total day, but she had made it years ago and it stood proudly in her backyard. It was so huge it could only be turned by peddling a bike, turning several larger gears that rotated the massive thing. 

Missing the comforts of her creations, her cottage and the freedom they gave her grabbed her summoning platter. She asked it for her special creation of sparkly, strawberry cereal whilst sitting under the table. She felt safer separated from the impossibly high ceiling. She looked out of the window into the nightmare realm. Too sore to do anything after she finished her breakfast, she just sat watching the rocks float in and out of view.

 

⸜ ⏀ ⸝  
⏀ \ ⏀  
⌠ .⋈

Bill had ended his day yesterday riled up. Even after beating the living crap out of Paci-Fire and Teeth for an entire day. All because Keyhole had found him and badgered him nonstop to let Mabel live out the rest of her life in her cottage like cave. Saying stuff like 'she taught me to read blah blah blah'. Honestly who did they think they were? He gave them everything! Freedom, power, immortality! And what does he get? Minions stealing his stuff and nagging!

He had conjured a bed in his study that his new fleshbag needed for the night. He had dreamt about Mabel doing the things he'd seen the stripper do on earth two days ago. Of course he'd ended it halfway when he'd grown knives for fingers and started stabbing her repeatedly. Probably because he'd stabbed his own meatsack a few times right before bed. He had been trying to see if different parts of the body reacted differently. He'd learned that everywhere could bleed, but major bleeding wouldn't start till he removed the knife.

The subtle rise in echoing screams signalled morning and he shifted comfortably. Gripping his yellow sheets as he yawned and stretched out like a cat. Rolling onto his stomach he gasped in pain. 'Not again!' he thought. He'd just dealt with one of these reactions yesterday! 

Leaping off the bed he conjured loose black pants around himself and walked towards the stairs. His fallen Star seemed to be the cause of this reoccurring issue, therefore it was only fair she make it go away.

►★ 

Mabel jerked in fear, her head hitting the underside of the table when she heard the whistling of a familiar tune. Something that could be sung with the words 'don't know where, don’t know when, oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day!' 

Crouching against the window Mabel hid under the table as Bill head rose out of the black sludge. None of it stuck to him though she observed bitterly.

"Oh Shootie! I have a situation for you!" He sang out looking around the room. His body grew rigid and his eyes burned for a few moments before he saw her tucked under the table.

He sauntered over to sit at the edge of the bed and Mabel took in his muscular, tan chest for the first time. Her brain had been so pumped with fear last time she wouldn't have noticed if his hair had turned purple. It hadn't of course, though it would probably suit him better than that bright yellow.

He undid a string tying his cotton slacks up and his erection sprang out. Lounging back on the bed his third eye lit up and started projecting a hologramic scene in front of him. It showed a toned woman wearing only a bra rubbing herself against the erection of a seated man.

"I know you don't want to have actual intercourse so I want you to do this instead." Bill stated, watching the scene intently.

Mabel was shocked and scared and confused. Why the cowcrap did he have to stop being a triangle after all these years? A shaky, terrified laugh escaped her. She covered her mouth with a gasp, afraid it had angered him. "You.. Last time it was a hand, this time my body.. No. Your just escalating each time! Next you won't settle for less than rape. No. I don't want this and I'm not doing anything that you can delude yourself into thinking is consensual."

"Hmph." Bill sighed, then a nasty grin spread across his face. "If that's what you want. We'll do it like last time. It will be so much more fun with you awake though!" The hologram disappeared and the table flew into the air leaving her exposed. He stood waving an arm to her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FROG HUMPING SON OF AHHHHH-" Mabel's yells turned to screams as she was lifted into the air and thrown onto the bed. Glowing blue straps dragged her flailing limbs back to the bed. They encircled her thighs, waist and neck; constricting her breathing and pinning her to the mattress.

Bill climbed on top of her "remember, I offered you control over this. But since you won't play nice you have to stay tied down. Helpless." His fingers pulled at the sheet still covering her, trapped against her by his own bonds. His claws seemed to ignite it and it evaporated off her. Her only layer of protection from the demon above.

She wept, trying to twist her head to the side but the cuff on her neck prevented her from moving. Her eyes shut, the darkness a welcome comfort as she mumbled the words, "I hate you." Over and over again.

Bill hissed in pleasure as his swollen member slid up and down against her folds.

Mabel cried at the unwelcome pain her clit was experiencing, her legs tensing with the foreign feeling.

It seemed to last longer this time. Bill's hands roamed her exposed flesh, poking a few of her blisters cruelly. Claws ran down her arms, leaving little red trails. Eventually his hands found her boobs again and he pawed and twisted them roughly; earning a cry of pain.

Finally his thrusts grew faster, pushing her harder into the mattress. He came with mumbled words in cipher as sticky cum splattered onto her stomach.

Mabel's heart was threatening to break through her chest. It felt like it was pounding against her insides. She felt used and dirty and disgusted by the wet stuff on her stomach. 

Her shut eyes didn’t see the kiss coming and she gaged in shock when Bill tongue pushed into her mouth. The slug like organ swept through her mouth, running firmly against her own before she bit down. She wouldn't have let the invading creature out of her teeth if her brain hadn't blacked out for a moment. Her head buzzed like she had been hit by a ton of bricks. There was blood in and on her mouth, chocking her awake. She swallowed the liquid iron as her vision came back.

Bill head was covered in that blue fire again. Damn, he must have punched her head or something.

He took a few steps back and disappeared from Mabel's sight.

He paced the room, today was not going like he had planned. She was meant to be grateful he had saved her, taken her out of the dungeon. Grateful he wasn't ploughing mercilessly into her. Surly she knew how much he wanted to. How easily he could do it. But no. She had hid. She had cried and she had bit him!

Well no more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree!

The blue bonds disappeared into smoke and she was levitated towards him. Familiar hard cuffs locked around her wrists and she dangled naked before the demon.

He conjured a dagger and swayed it from side to side in front of her. "I have played with my new body a bit. I think I know how to use this now without killing you." He smiled smugly. 

Bill was drawn to the blisters that mottled her entire body. One had already been skinned by the cuff on her left wrist. Bill floated in the air to be eye level with her wrists, to watch the clear liquid drip down her arm.

He dragged the blade slowly over the backs of both her hands. Studying how the lines of blood running down her arms differed. 

Mabel hanged a few inches from the ground, her chains disappearing above her into a the black abyss of the ceiling. So when Bill landed back on the ground in front of her the two were finally at eye level with each other.

With a flash of metal Bill cut a shallow line across Mabel's belly. "You know, there's a thing humans call 'death by a thousand cuts'. So how about I stop at 999?" He said jokingly slapping her side, making her swing. He held the knife against her thigh and it sliced at her as she swung.

Mabel was desperately trying to hold back her cries. The blisters radiated pain, but every time one broke they throbbed with blinding pain radiating through her tense limbs.

Bill outlined a blister on her chest with a large bloody circle. Relief flooded Mabel when the blade dropped, clearly not going to puncture it. Only to shriek in agony when Bill thumb dug into it suddenly.

"There are those beautiful screams. Cry for me baby." Bill breathed hotly onto her ear.

Mabel flooded with anger and head butted his face with all the force she could muster. "I am _**not**_ your baby." She spat, her head hurting from the impact.

Laughing at the blood dripping from his nose Bill punched her in the stomach. His ears grew warm with satisfaction when he cut along the faint lines of the healed lashes he'd given her with the whip. They were hard to spot through her burned skin.

He continued lacerating her skin with small cuts. Mainly focusing on her torso but occasionally bending or floating and moving behind her. Alternating between slashing through her white, puss filled blisters and marking her reddened, inflamed skin. Blood slowly dripped down her toes to the floor, forming a puddle underneath her. 

Thoroughly enjoying himself he was reluctant to answer the call of his growling stomach. He never had eaten breakfast.

The glowing chains evaporated and Mabel dropped unceremoniously into the pool of her own blood. She cried as a few of her cuts deepened on her impact with the floor. 

Bill walked to the overthrown table, setting it right and pulling the chair up he conjured a sandwich with normal human fillings. Inside the bun sat some chicken, cheese, tomato, lettuce, crisps and a chocolate cookie. Crunchy!

Mabel stared venomously at Bill as she slowly stepped on dead feet towards the bath. "Water." She mumbled, her face pressed against the glass. It sprinkled down like rain, colder than before as if it knew she was still heavily burned.

All her skin was burned and or cut, a horrible combination. Blood swirled down the drain, pink handprints marking the glass. Everything hurt, nothing was ok as she cried softly into the cold water for a while.

Warm hands embraced her from behind. Naked legs and chest pressed against her butchered skin. Fear propelled her into kicking and screaming, but the arms just squeezed her tortured flesh tighter. The water stopped flowing over them, the room becoming quiet apart from Mabel's grunts as she still tried to free herself. Bill's chin rested on Mabel's shoulder as she finally broke down. Shivering and sobbing she let the demon support her. He lifted her bridal style and floated to the bed, tucking her in.

He had just reached the stairs before her voice whispered "Bill."

He turned to face her curiously "yes?"

"I have a list. I need my toothbrush, toothpaste. My hair brush, soap, deo, my clothes. Please Bill. If you really don't plan on me dying by the end of the week, I need, I need to take care of myself." Her voice broke. The truth becoming plain as day to her. This was her life now. It wasn't going to have a happy ending, she wouldn't even get a merciful death anytime soon. But the realisation that frightened her was that _she wished_ for that death. It didn't matter how, she just wanted it to end. 

Bill smiled "okay." He said before descending into the sludge barrier.

'Panda piss' her mind swore. 'I should have asked for more stuff!' She thought before blacking out again. Her damaged body needing the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering most of Mabel's swears are translations of Firefly's swears.. JOSS IS BOSS


	25. Waggling Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING nightmare, and more branding!

Mabel didn't sleep well that night. Her consciousness was tugged on several times by her family, calling out to her. She could hear them through her sleepy haze but her eyes wouldn't open. 

Soon their voices tangled with her nightmares. Her family became encased in the stone walls around her. Trapped together in the dungeon. Except she could move, she walked with disjointed steps. Like her limbs moving like a puppet. She was walking towards her mother with a knife, her limbs glowing gold. They were begging her to stop. She was crying as she slashed at her mother's face, shaving some hair from her head as she screamed. Then she approached Waddles, cute as ever but twice as big as she remembered him. His hind legs and butt were trapped in the stone. He squealed and thrashed as she advanced "shh Waddles it's me, it's Mabel." She cried at his terrified reaction. She stumbled as she moved towards him of her own free will, crouching down beside him and tickling between his eyes. But all too soon her limbs started jerking around again. She tried to crawl away but she was trapping inside her body as it moved on its own accord. She picked up the fallen knife. Dipper was yelling at her to stop.. But she couldn't, suddenly her knife had transformed into an axe and was hovering in the air above the frenzied pig. She screamed and fought to lock her limbs, she had to fight, she just couldn’t follow the command her arms were trying to follow. But she brought the axe down. Crying and screaming for forgiveness as the pigs head rolled on the floor. She started being puppeteered towards the next body encased in stone, Grunkle Stan.

She awoke drenched in sweat. Her face crusty with salt from dried tears. She lay there frightened and alone. Hugging her pillows trying to convince herself it was just a dream.

"Lights please!" She cried out, lighting up the room. Movement was painful when she finally swept back the sheets. They were stiff with hundreds of little blood stains. Most were hard and brown, but some were a fresh, bright red. Cuts had opened in her sleep from her tossing and turning.

She took painful steps towards the bath. The soles of her feet dotted with blisters from when Bill had boiled the air around her. 

Eager to be rid of her sweaty stench and dried blood she made her way to the bath. Supporting herself against the glass wall. "Hmmm. Hello window, my old friend. Do you know where the plug is? Kinda want a nice hot bubble bath." Water rained down from the head, but didn't flow down the drain. "Oh thanks. Hey how are you doing that?" She hoped into the sunken bath, wincing in pain. Water was sitting atop a layer of air that her finger couldn't poke through. "Neat trick dude. Maybe make the water a little warmer though.. I think these blisters are going to get infected.. Hey can you make rubber duckies? Or soap?" Nothing happened but the steady flow of heating water. "Hmph." 

Wet foot prints tracked over the room as she went to the toilet and gargled with some water in the sink. Then she fetched the summoning dish, lying forgotten near the overturned table.

She sat on the edge of the tub. Staring at her hands inches form her face she lost herself in a trance. Her skin was wrecked. It looked like peeling crocodile skin. Cracks cut through the red, leather like surface, creating patterns that surly mirrored constellations. Hmmm. Mabel's mind burst with memories of the moon and stars. They had been her favourite subject to paint for a while. Many scale like sections had peeled off already. Picking at one she studied the imprints of invisible lines that patterned her dead skin. But her crocodile hide was nothing compared to the large blisters that covered her. Most of them had thin, shallow cuts running through them. The grazes themselves seemed to cover her more than anything else. Her skin cracked and splintered around the shallow cuts like they were tendrils crawling out from a tear in time and space.

The peaceful splashing of water stopped echoing around the room. She had completely forgotten about the water yet it had stopped at the perfect, slightly wasteful height.

Stepping in her skin did not like the heat. She gritted her teeth through the pain and decided to distract herself by eating.

Mabel spoke aloud to conjure a stack of blueberry pancakes with Nutella flavoured ice cream and a mango milkshake sprinkled with popping candy. A nice cold breaky; perfect to eat in a hot bath. 

Finally her muscles seemed to relax slightly, but her wounds still hurt. She summoned an apple and was biting into it when the familiar chorus of voices sang to her in her head.

A bite of apple fell from her mouth as she cried out the names of her family in relief. 

'Oh thank White Diamond Mabel!' they cried out at her response. 'We've been trying to reach you every three hours for the past day and half! We thought.. When you didn't answer.. What happened to you sweetheart?' Her mother's voice asked breaking, full of worry.

"Oh I'm so sorry mum! I'm fine really! I've been sleeping a lot lately.. Knocked unconscious a few times.. But what about you guys? Grunkle Ford what happened in town? Was Bill there? Is everyone ok? He didn't hurt anyone did he?" She had to hide how torturous her life had become from them she decided. Lies had always filled her with this unchained fury but the truth would only hurt them.. And possibly entice them into building a portal to save her and thus ending reality. Worry gripped her hear that Bill's vow had been fake and he'd been hurting her family the same ways he'd been hurting her. She could never trust that he wasn’t lying and scheming. She was glad her family couldn't see her scars. Perhaps she should make herself a turtle neck like Ford.. Wait? Horror gripped her as she wondered how much practise Bill had with human torture. 

'Well that's why we've been calling, we knew you'd be worried. But when we called to you just after the attack we couldn't get through. Was he with you? Dipper has this theory that Bill's energy oscillates.. You explain it Dipper, I'm sure she wants to hear your voice anyway.' Mabel could hear the smile in his voice and let herself smile too.

'Yeah ok, hey Mabel! But first are you ok? Why were you unconscious?' His voice held suspicion.

"Oh you know Bill DipDop.. He gets all red and mad and suddenly *BOOP* I'm unconscious! Annoying, but okay I guess!" Mabel hoped the lie would stick, grateful they couldn't hear her voice for the first time. It was sort of based on truth since it was the only thing Bill had actually done to her during all those years of death threats. Although it had actually been a very brief coma..

'Hmmm.. Ok. Well I think Bill's true being of energy extends further than the pyramid body he manifests. I doubt the energy is harmful but when it overlaps your brain, your own energy overlaps with his. So when our minds try to focus on your unique energy.. It's like we can't find it through the interference. You blur out. But I'm probable totally wrong and you've just been asleep and therefore unreceptive to outside forces..' Dipper's voice spilled out his theory in his nerdy, excited way of talking. He always spoke like that when describing the inventions he was working on with Ford. Mabel smiled as she pictured Dipper's smile.

"Actually Bill was talking to me right after Ford called.. So your theory must be right. He wanted to.. Question me about the barrier… You guys _are_ safe though right?"

The deep, clam voice of her father spoke next. 'We're fine, we got the portal up just in time. All he did was beat his fists against the forcefield and disappear. It worried the town, but now I think now they actually feel safer knowing he can't get in. We just.. It's been a while since we'd gone more than 24 hours without talking to you. We've just really missed you.' Her father's voice reassured her. Swirling her head with guilt, relief and longing. 

"I missed you two dad." She said hugging her knees to her chest tightly, pleased with the sting it radiated through her.

'Hey pumpkin, you know.. You know you can tell us if you're not okay right?' Stanley's voice always made her what to hug him. Laced with grief and guilt she knew he felt responsible. They all did.

"I'm fine really guys! Aw big hugs to you all! Actually Bill seems to be a lot calmer now.. He locked me in a dungeon for a few days, but I'm out now. And honestly it was pretty nice. First time I've had running water in years! It was way luxurious-" Mabel was interrupted by Dipper's adult, deep voice.

She could see in her mind's eye what he really looked like now since Bill had tortured her with that fake corpse. 'MABEL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE IN A DUNGEON? That's it! We're getting her out of there!' In Mabel's mind she saw Dipper eyes open, revealing empty sockets. Tarantulas crawling out from the dark holes onto his face and disappearing into his hair. 

"WHAT! No Dipper! End of the universe remember! Besides! I really am fine! He already let me out! But then there was a little incident with a couple of the guys.. Now that I'm no longer protected by Bill; Teeth and Paci-Fire kinda tried to eat me.. So now I'm staying in the Fearamid.. This time I have _running **hot water**_!!! Ford I know you know how great that is! I mean you went without for like three decades! But my room is right next to Bill's study so I wouldn't be too worried if you continue being unable reach me.. It just means he's playing piano or something." Mabel suddenly felt weird about being in the bath. Physically talking to her parents, brother and Grunkles whilst naked.. She got out wishing for towels and walked back to the bed carrying her summoning tray. 

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD SOMEONE TRIED TO EAT YOU! Mabel how are you _not_ hurt!?" Ariel Pines asked getting to her feet in panic.

"They barely touched me, I can handle myself! REAL TALK though. I got a little hurt but Bill healed me right away! Now I am literally on the softest bed I've been on in six year eating.. LETS chips please!" She commanded her platter. "See instant chips!" She talked with her open mouth full of the salty chips.

'Ergh Mabel you know we can't read what you say when you talk whist eating!' Dipper criticised happily, trying to believe the lies. 

'Mabel. I know Bill.. Why.. _Why_ did he save you?' Ford asked slowly, clearly in pain.

'Ford!' Ariel gasped.

"Ahah.. Well, don't over react.. But.. He says that if anyone gets to kill me it will be him.. But he's not going to! First I think he hoped he could still use me to get back to the old #46.. But now I think he just nostalgic that I'm the last human he's ever going to see in person or something so he doesn't want to kill me." Mabel tried to reassure her family. Realising she could never tell them of the deal she made.

There was uncomfortable silence for a while. Normally they had to take turns talking, always having a list of unasked questions. 

'Oh pumpkin. I am so sorry.' The gruff, manly voice of Stanley openly wept.

"No guys! This is no one's fault!" Mabel's hand clenched. It was someone's fault. It was Bill's.

There was no reply though. 

Tears slipped when she squeezed her eyes shut. "Guys? Dipper?" 

She looked around worriedly, maybe Bill's energy _could_ reach her from the study. She pulled the smelly sheet around her tightly. "Come out invisible wizard." She told the room in a monotone drawl.

"There's no getting past you Shots!" Bill materialised sitting on the toilet laughing. "Well? DID YOU MISS ME?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"That was rhetorical right?" Mabel spat.

"OOH LOOK! A teenage girl! So rare! They're all about long sullen silences, followed by mean comments, followed by more silence! So what's it gonna be Star? Long sullen silence or mean comment?" Bill hopped of the toilet and paced with each word towards the girl.

"One. Nineteen isn't counted as a teen year.. Although it should be.. TWO. Did you apparate here or did you just walk in invisible?"

"Yes." Bill plonked himself down near her feet.

"Wait what? Oh and Three! Where's my stuff. My clothes, toothpaste! Oral hygiene is no joke Bill! Let my collect my stuff from my cottage."

Bill eyes raked over the bulge her body made in the sheets and Mabel prayed he couldn't see through them. "I'll make you a deal. Next time my dick needs taking care of you do that thing I showed you, and in return I will give you everything you said from your cave!"

Blood boiled through Mabel as she secured the sheet under her armpits. "NO WAY! I am not doing that! You cheat! You already said yes to getting me those things! This is me just trying to be nice! Trying to save you time! You'd probably take hours to find a few things and you'd no doubt trash my home in the process!" Mabel said through gritted teeth, her muscles tensing with anger. Acting like he owned her! Playing god with her life, wasn't it enough to torture her senseless! He had to undermine, trick and control her too!

"Pffft your boring me Shots. Stop being logical. I can just give you new teeth when those ones fall out." He fell back on the bed exasperated and Mabel drew in her legs under the covers.

"I don’t want new teeth! I've been through a lot of pain for these teeth! Do you know how much bracers hurt? And before that they each painstakingly grew out. These two top ones beat Dipper's! And these three!" Mabel stuck a finger to each bottom tooth that had erupted victorious over her twin. "I'm proud of these pearly whites!" She said talking through her finger.

Tan hands covered Bills face, "Fine! Whatever!" And suddenly objects rained from above. A mirage of toiletries, sanitary items, clothes and books heaped themselves on the bed.

"Thankyou. But, these aren't my things.. Why did you conjure me new stuff?" Mabel voice held confusion. With a horrible thought she whipped her head around, looking out the window and sighed in relief. Her house was still there.

"Saves me the trek curious kitty."

Mabel pondered his words "Bill why don’t you want me to leave this room?"

A groan raked the demon and he sat up in frustration. "Because I am not going to risk your fragile little sack getting killed on the way!"

Pent up, anxious laughter escaped Mabel. Once started she couldn't stop laughing at the bizarre situation. Finally though she controlled her breathing, her face red and her chest hurting. "I have lived here for over SIX years you horrible old tyrant! The only reason you _needed_ to protect me before was because _YOU_ made me unable to move! AND you showed those two that it was ok to hurt me! You lead by example Bill!" Waving her lacerated and blistered arm between them, "do you really think I am safer up here? With you?" She cracked again. Something about it all was just too funny.

Annoyed that the human seemed to be laughing at him he pounced on top of her. His hand coiled around her neck and slammed her into the window behind her and his eyes glittered with malice. "Of course you are not safe. I _will_ kill you. But not till I've done everything I can think of to you. Even then I might just leave you alone for a few years. Rip out your tongue and teeth and see how long it takes you to crack and starve yourself to death. That would break our vow though.. I wonder what it would take for you to sacrifice their safety hmm? Depression, madness, revenge maybe? They will move on you know. You stop answering them all they’ll think your dead. Then they will just move on with their lives. Your holding them back did you know? They're stuck in a grief limbo. Forever mourning you. They'll never see or hear you again yet they can't move on. You're really quite selfish little Star."

Mabel was in tears and seething with fury. She kneed him in the crotch, her sheet falling down. Then began pounding into his face. Breaking his nose with a sickening crunch she just kept hitting him.

He laughed like it was the funniest thing to have his face bloodied to a pulp. But suddenly cuffs were tearing her fists away, pulling them skyward. Bill lay on the bed laughing and wheezing.

"Ah my ever burning Star. One day you _will_ go out." He promised darkly as he propped himself up slightly. Blue sparks reset his nose with a pop and he cried in shock. "AHA pain is hilarious!"

"I am _NOT_ yours!" Mabel whispered as she struggled, aware of her nudity.

"Tsk tsk. You are though. I can do anything to you and you can't stop me. Isn't that the definition of a pet?" He kneeled in front of her, looking at her quizzically. "The only option you actually have is suicide.. But you won't 'fall' for that will you Star? Your too 'bright!' to do that!" He laughed at his own puns.

Cringing from the feel of his breath on her face she stared at the bed beneath her. "I hate you. A pet is something you love and protect." 

Bill assessed her coldly the snapped his fingers, evaporating the chains. Wondering why that was what her mind had focused on.

Mabel quickly scooted under the covers with a dress tee mumbling something like "you two dimensional Voldemort, you've never felt a drop of love."

Ignoring her disappearing act he started pacing the room. "I had a good morning you know. I used a toilet for the first time, I thought I was going to explode! But turns out this mortal sack hasn't expired just yet. So I'm feeling generous today Shots! Did you know I gave Sixer a lovely surprise back when we worked together? You probably don’t he doesn’t show people very often.. But he woke up with a tattoo I gave him! Of a star! How ironic is that! But you deserve something truly unique.. Not an embarrassing little cartoon."

Mabel was horrified. She didn’t mind the idea of a tattoo, but at least her wounds would heal. She didn’t want a constant reminder of this psychopath on her body. "Tattoo yourself you sadistic, _sick_ , INFERIOR shape!" Sitting back up, finally clothed in a long black tee nighty thing and some undies. Still no bra though, not while this jerkface was in the room.

She register his reaction to her words though. Something she had said made his eyes bulge red and engulfed him in flame. Before either of them had time to think Bill was flying, crushing her against the window a few feet above the bed.

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGUE." He bellowed, squeezing her neck between his hands. Her mind spun at the change, trapped between burning palms and cold glass. Bill smiled widely, exposing his sharpened teeth. "Now there's an idea."

Mabel kicked and screamed as the cold glass seemed to slosh over her limbs in an icy, iron grip. Fear pumped her heart and her mind flooded with the memory of being encased in stone, naked and helpless.

The demon was laughing as she struggled to be free from the wall. Materialising a cane that wasn't a cane. It was like his trademark black cane accept for the base which turned into a sort of cookie cutter triangle.

Floating in front of her he gripped her neck, his skin burning hot. "Try to stay still, _pet_." He was still grinning evilly and Mabel could feel heat radiating near her feet but she couldn’t manoeuvre her head to see its source. 

He flew higher, sitting in the air in front of her head and he placed his cane in his lap. Its triangular base glowing red. The sight sent her mind screaming in fear.

"Ha this again! Is it too much to ask for a little creativity from kidnappers anymore?" Mabel spat whilst she tried to twist her head out of his grip.

Tears leaked as the scent of barbequed skin filled the air. Her already damaged skin was burning badly in his boiling grip. The relief of cold air hurt her more however as his hand slid over her chin, two fingers poking into the corners of her mouth.

"Open wide!" He sang excitedly as blue tendrils of magic choked her. Pulling her tongue out of her mouth. She tried to bite down, but couldn’t even hurt her tongue the tendrils were so strong.

Mabel couldn’t see through the blue smoke and couldn’t breathe through her mouth. She jerked her head around as much as she could. It was the only thing not encased in solid glass.

Bill smiled at the sight before him. He could see her tongue squirm. See saliva pooling at the back of her throat, dribbly over his fingers still holding her mouth open. Feel her pulse beating wildly under her neck. He could practically feel her terror rolling off her in delicious waves.

Somehow she managed to wriggle and writhe more as Bill brought the burning end of his cane closer to her mouth. Clearly sensing the heat and danger. 

Slowly the glowing metal seared into the top of her tongue. She was breathing through her nose and emitted a high pitched scream that somehow came from the back of her nose. Bill watched in fascination as the metal sizzled and steamed against her rough organ. The poker sank into her pink flesh faster than it had done compared to her creamy skin.

He withdrew the poker, pleased with the thick triangle outline melted into her tongue. Fingers and magic left her mouth. She wanted to close it, but she couldn’t. She could only scream. Voicing her pain into a rough, agonizing howl.

She choked as another shriek overtook her previous scream as the glowing point seared into her collar. 

Her voice became hoarse and her face streamed with constant tears. The excruciating, blinding pain radiated through her whole mouth. Almost blocking out the pain from the burn on her chest. She counted the seconds, hoping to find one where the pain would ebb. Drawing in raspy breaths, she tried to pass air over her tongue.

Bill floated above the bed, admiring the triangle below her throat. "I'll try to think of a good tattoo idea for you Shots. Brands are nice but tattoos have such a wide colour range.. So many more possibilities you know?" With that he let her fall and she crumpled into an unmoving pile atop the pillows on the yellow bed.

'Just breathe' she thought. In, out, in, out.. Her tongue brushed the inside of her teeth and she whimpered in pain. The only sign of life she gave the realm.

He sighed bored with her unflinching demeanour. "Whatcha wanna do next Star?" He asked happily, bobbing as he floated. "What don't you have anything to say? Triangle got your tongue?" He laughed at his own joke as he floated upside down, his hair pointing down with gravity. "That's ok. Maybe I can think of a less bloody pass time for us?"

Mabel couldn’t get her eyes to stop crying. The pain was just too much. Pain was starting to bloom behind her eyes as she kept them squeezed shut, trying to block her tears. Upon hearing that Bill wasn’t done for the day she curled up into a tight ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been twaumatised <3


	26. Catch a Falling Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloodless torture... snore

Bill was floating above Mabel and she was curled in a tight ball and silently crying on the bed. 

Landing on the bed Bill started bouncing up and down. Bubbling with excitement he hopped from leg to leg. Mabel shrieked in pain as her body bounced on the bed, the movements antagonizing her mouth. 

"You know, I really thought you'd be more excited. I truly thought I was dying this morning before I emptied my insides. Ew right? That stuff was foul and you live with it inside you all the time! Can you believe in all my years I've never pissed or crapped! I'm a little hurt you don't want to make me another one of your commemorative cross stitches. I mean I guess I've made a ton of host bodies shit themselves by killing them, but it's not like I get to hang around in the corpse and experience them pissing themselves.."

Mabel's mind flashed with the faces of those Bill was talking about. She had met several of the spirits Bill had possessed and killed throughout the millenniums. For some reason being separated from their bodies at time of death prevented them from moving on. They would then be sucked back to the mindscape with Bill when he left reality. Together the unusual team had found a way to pass between the nightmare realm and the mindscape. They were a strange group of Bill haters; someone from nearly every human civilisation, some Neanderthals and even a few aliens from other dimensions.

Squeezing her eyes shut and locking her limbs she offered him no response. He sighed, It really wasn’t as fun if she didn’t play.

Materialising a gun he clicked the safety off, pointing it at the girl. "Get up." He leaned down and pointed it into her back.

She stiffened and rolled over, looking him in the eyes with an intimidating glare. "I'mu nok dwoing anyking. Kuill meh ya bashurd." Her words slurred through her open mouth and heavily breathing. 

Bill fell down in a fit of laughter, banging the gun to the bed in time with his breaths. "Aw that was so cute Star! Should have mutilated that tongue long ago, aye? Guess we'll get rid of this then.." And he dismissed the gun in a puff of smoke. "Can't scare you with death if you'd rather be dead! But there are still a couple other repressed fears in there right?" He asked annoyingly knocking on her head and making her cry in pain. "Like say the fear of hurtling towards the ground. Being powerless as air rushes around you. Counting the moments as the distance between you and the ground closes. Bracing yourself for a crippling impact that you know will leave you broken and inside out."

He laughed at the fear in her face. Her hair was still wet and it sleeked back. Creating a dark frame for her burned face. It was by far the least cut part of her body with only three shallow cuts.

Materialising his practised chains he laughed as Mabel tried to run from them, bouncing off the bed with a gasp of pain. But Bill's magic caught the girls wrists in cuffs and pulled her up into the air. She shrieked and flayed around as she was hoisted 20 feet into the air. Her arm sockets creaked and groaned with the sudden weight of her body. She grasped at the chains, pulling herself up to alleviate the pressure.

She gripped the chains with all her strength as he laughed. The chains kept pulling her higher and higher into the darkness. Soon his glowing eyes were the only thing she could distinguish. Bright yellow irises housing slit shaped pupils. Her palms grew hot and sweaty as she struggled to keep her hands entwined around the chain. 

Bill floated right in front of her. Mabel's eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she could make out the familiar land masses through the tinted windows.

An evil grin exposed Bill's sharpened teeth and suddenly the cuffs around Mabel's wrists evaporated into nothing. She screamed as she slipped an inch before tightening her grip on the chains. Her grip turned her hands white, her nails dug into her skin and the blisters on her palms popped.

Her palm was growing hotter, "noo!" She gasped crying as she realised it was the chains that were heating up not her hands. 

The flying demon circled her, poking roughly at the cuts on her body. "Don't look down Star. Hey, what was that thing you did? All those years ago.." He mused as he floated behind her. Sharpened nails ghosted over her long baggy Tshirt, tickling her sides.

She choked on sobs as her body convulsed, trying to escape the tickling. Every cry, every movement of her tongue made tears prick her eyes. She couldn’t hold them back as the chains started to singe her skin. They were heating up slowly, and she kept stealing glances to the pit below her. The tiny circle of light seemed so small below her, surrounded by elongated walls of darkness. She screamed as the metal wrapped around her hands started to burn, melting into her skin. With a shriek her left hand lost its grip and as she started to swing violently.

Howls echoed around her as she desperately tried to grasp for the other chain again. Swinging back and forth the metal twirled around her hand was burning its way through her shin and into the nerves and blood vessels below. It was changing from its trademark blue glow to a reddish purple. Screaming she let go of the chain. Melted skin stuck to the chains as gravity pulled her down.

The air rushed from her lungs at the sudden drop. Her brain throbbed in pain with the need for oxygen, but she couldn't breathe through the wind whipping around her. She somehow managed to scream in terror as the floor rushed to meet her.

She slammed into a giant, squishy palm several yards above the floor. Mabel's brain sloshed and banged against her skull. Crying she tried to crawl into a sitting position. An agonising howl ripped through her as her useless fingers nearly snapped of as she tried to support her weight. 

Bill floated down giddily towards the black hand he had materialised a second before she fell on it. "My little falling Star," he crooned. "Ready to go again?" He asked, feeling a pain in his cheeks from smiling so much.

The girl convulsed intermittently. Unable to cry or breathe or think. She would have been hyperventilating had her body stopped functioning. Curled weakly in the foetal position she clutched her damaged hand. Vaguely aware that she had could not move her fingers.

Bill scowling at the sight of her hand, threads of melted flesh were the only thing holding her finger to her bones. It was a wonder they hadn't blown away as she fell. Damnit! She was supposed to let go sooner he sighed. Concentrating on her palm he regrew each nerve, tendon and scrap of cartilage. 

He almost expected a thank you but he wasn't even sure she'd noticed. Her heart was racing yet her raspy gulps for air were few and far between. He was going to have to think of a new system he thought. He had pegged her all wrong. She had no sense, no sense at all.

Cackling madly he pulled her up by her arm and flew her up even higher than before. Right to the top of the room where a glass roof boxed them in. He materialised a small triangular platform for her to stand on. She quickly sat down shaking with fear. She crossed her legs and shut her eyes, anxiety locking her limbs.

"Don't forget to scream." He whispered into her ear a second before the station she was perched on evaporated. Raw hands shot out for the demon as she fell, unintentionally screaming her lungs out.

Her thoughts froze in horror as she hurtled towards the ground. Legs thrashing, trying to point herself upright. In a second she was where he had caught her last time. Then she was falling past the point of safety. The thought 'I'm dead' echoed in her mind. She'd run out of time. Then she hit an invisible surface just above the floor. She sagged in towards the floor, the invisible barrier straining against her downwards momentum. Next she was bouncing up as the surface tension in the invisible, squishy life-saver evened out. 

Rolling onto her back she groaned in pain. Hitting something soft still hurt like hell and damn. She really thought she was going to die that time.

The demon didn't allow her a chance to catch her breath before he was hoisting her back up into the air. This time he conjured a floating bar for her to grip onto before it evaporated. She fell screaming till she hit the invisible barrier once more. Moved higher this time just to mess with her head. 

The next time he brought her to stand on a much wider platform, but everywhere she stepped tiles started shaking and seconds later fell into the abyss. She leapt about trying to delay the inevitable fall, before she lost her footing. She grazed the insides of her arms as she tried to catch herself. Slipping dangerously before the last tile fell too. She saw it evaporating somewhere along the descent before she hit the invisible barrier again. Back to being just above the floor.

Dragging her up again and again by her arm was straining her shoulder horribly so she started clinging to him much to his amusement. She had stopped screaming as she fell but was still flooded with fear and adrenaline.

For her seventh fall she was standing on a platform that shrank with each second. She looked bravely into the face of the smiling demon and smiled back at him. Then she cannonballed off the platform. As she fell a thought flashed through her, what if he had conjured the invisible cushion each time? What if he didn't have time to conjure it this time? What if this counted as suicide? Fear crushed her thundering heart.

Suddenly she smashed into Bill and together they crashed onto the bed. Mabel shook them as she sobbed; so relieved that she wasn't dead. 

Growling through the tangle of limbs Bill rolled so to be pressing on top of her. Pushing her into the bed. "My brave little idiot." He spat angrily as he started squeezing her neck. 

Mabel's eyes bulged, her brain still not familiar to being deprived of oxygen. Her hands pushed against his chest, desperate for breath.

Chuckling at her gasping red face he calmly rolling off her. He lounged back, creating a soft headboard to lean on. It was a rich gold, studded in a way that made it resemble a brick pattern.

She shut her eyes and tried to ignore him. Just feeling the way her body sunk into the mattress. She tried to ignore the blinding pain her mouth. But she couldn't. She started shaking with each breath, the movements building on her pain causing her to shake more. Soon she was convulsing and sobbing uncontrollably.

Bill pulled her up, earning a loud cry of pain. But he shifted her till her head rested in his lap. He started tenderly stroking her back "shh shh Shots. You're ok. We're done now." His finger traced small circles on her exposed shoulder. "Your screams were beautiful by the way."

Mabel felt ill at these words, with his touches. Her mind told her to run, kick, bite! Anything! But, she couldn't even breathe. Why couldn't she just pass out? She painfully filled her lungs with a sudden needed breath. Her heart was surely beating faster than the wings of a humming bird. She couldn’t move. Her mind was empty and black yet screaming. Shaking violently she let the breath out. He was still touching her. She felt nauseous. Her brain was breaking, splitting into a million directions. Feeling every emotion she'd ever felt all at once. It was too crowded. She was suffocating. Her lungs opened and air rushed in again. She didn’t want to breath. She didn’t want to remember how to breathe. The touches on her back were smothering her, crushing her into a paste.


	27. Sleepless Nights

Having brushed her teeth for nearly an hour she began inspecting her body. A dirty nail poked a painful sore on her belly. By far the most slashed part of her body. Pain would shoot deep into her muscle when a wrong move would reopen a cut. 

The blisters weren’t infected yet. Most had slashes through them which alleviated the pressure, but also made them susceptible to infections. They were getting bigger and more painful, she wondered if they would be able to heal on their own. Maybe she should ask for her med kit.. Bill didn’t seem in a rush to heal them so he probably didn’t know that infections could eventually kill. If one did kill her.. Well that couldn’t be labelled as suicide.. Then her family would be safe.. And Bill would be denied the gross satisfaction he got from hurting her. A smile curved her lips longingly with her thoughts of family, peace and an eternal fuck you to Bill. 

If only he hadn't caught her. She'd asked Bill if he would have been able to hurt her family without being sucked into hell if she'd have died. He'd been angry with her, like she was trying to manipulate him or something. Which had at least stopped his nauseating attempt at reassurance. His words echoed in her mind, "you really thought I would catch you. You had no intention of dying, so no. After all, when a parachute malfunctions it is not suicide." He had rolled on top of her, squeezing her neck slightly as he spoke. Assessing her for any flicker of scheming thoughts.

Mabel had teased him after that "so your saying you malfunctioned.." Whilst thinking 'now there's a loophole to remember'.

He wasn’t wrong to suspect her; she was a master manipulator by now. Her lies were both creative and clever and she'd always had the best poker face in the family. Even better than Stanley. She'd played poker many times with the local gang of monsters. Even though she still didn't know how to play, she always beat their butts. It probably stemmed from watching Dipper's face over the years. Whist they didn't have all the same tells they made all the same faces whist talking. They even sounded the same when they sneezed. Or at least they did before Dipper's voice broke.. 

The talent had allowed her to pull countless surprise attacks over the years. Grunkle Ford and Dipper had given her plans for loads of weapons over the years. Lately she had been planning to destroy the fearamid. Ironic that it was now her home. His castle in the sky hadn't been affected by her bazooka unfortunately. She had waited till it was deserted save for him then struck the castle a few times in the centre of its base. It had quaked and shook but it still stood. Then when a fuming Bill had found her in her protective dome shelter.. She had shot him too. That was fun.

Oh well, that’s what plan B's are for she supposed. Plan B was currently hiding in a wall of her cave. Mabel wondered if she'd ever finish it, Dipper hadn't wanted her to.

Dipper's young face highlighted itself through her churning sea of memories. Like shining golden globs of magic drifting in an endless black sea. Mabel desperately tried to catch them but the memories were so long ago, they each faded just before she could reach them. 

She knew Dipper had never noticed her noticing him though. He was always so focused on little things that he never seemed able to just observe everything that was actually going on. Going through life with him had been wonderful. He was wonderful.. But it was also like walking around with a mirror. She saw how he reacted to the world, how the world reacted to him.. It had made her very self-aware of her own actions. It made her kinder knowing the ripple effect all actions had. She'd seen Dipper react to hurtful words long after they'd been said. Knowing how great Dipper was, seeing that people seemed to give up on trying to befriend him when they had to try too hard to keep a conversation going.. That had made her determined to get to know everyone. After all those people had missed out on the best friend in the universe when they'd sidelined Dipper and she wasn't going to make that mistake. You never know who was a diamond in the rough. Soon she'd realised that everyone was awesome once you got to know them. 

Sitting down she hissed in pain as she sat on an uncut blister. The pressure under skin was so intense she had to stand back up. 'How the sun baked crap am I going to squeeze that!', she thought.

Memories of her fathers worried voice rippled in her mind. 'There's no hospital you can go to, you _have_ to stay safe!!' And then when she hadn't.. 'Keep cleaning the wound!' 'You mustn't get an infection you don't have any antibiotics!' 'You'll get blood poisoning and die!' 

Years ago she'd earned a particularly nasty gash on her arm when she'd fell from one of the islands. And true to her father's predictions of doom it had gotten infected. So Ford had sent her on a long, crazy trip to find a certain medicinal plant. Taking only the necessities; her summoning platter and scavenging sack with her. She'd travelled straight up, going from island to island on her grappling hook. After nine days of body building she had found an island with an endless spring of sulphur rich water. 

The large island was built of seven tall rocky hills standing in a ring. They completely hid the poisonous oasis within. An entire ecosystem lived in the valley of the hills. Purple reeds sprang up through sticky, red algae growing in the sulphury pool and climbed out to cover the rocks around it. Frilly yellow plants formed spiralling towers made of a firm membrane material. Most growing taller than Mabel herself. She had dug up short flowering shrubs that leaked an itchy blue sap from their soft stems. She'd boiled their bark as per Ford's instructions creating a green sludge. It had hurt like a mother-humping goat but Mabel had smeared it onto her wound every few hours. She had made a cosy bed of dead foliage amongst plants that drank the sulphur and breathed out oxygen. It had been her happiest week in the nightmare realm. Almost forgetting what the smell of burnt hair meant.

All things ended however. Bill had grown suspicious (he really was terrible at being an omnipresent being) of her trying to sneak away and leave the realm without him. He had found her all giant and burning and had taken her back to the hut she had built for herself.

Knowing that there was more to find in the realm than lost things however, she had taken longer trips. Exploring her way further into the nightmare realm. And telling an excited Dipper of all she saw. Bill was of course always watching and keeping her safe though. Least his meal ticket be damaged. He'd come unnecessarily to her rescue during her few encounters with the space pirates. A mean crew of monsters, cyborgs and humanistic dog people with a cute floating, flubber pet.

Over the years she had started returning with more and more plants to grow on the island she called home. Along with a mirage of useful junk for her many projects. 'One woman's junk is another's only source of plastic!' She always said as she would return with bags of all the most colourful rubbish in the realm.

Smiling to herself she lathered up her new soap, trying to scrap away the dried blood from under her nails.

Sorting through her new clothes she packed them away in the draws and lined the toiletries around the bath tub and sink.

Fingers wove through messy hair as she tried to braid it without a mirror. 

Bored she wished she had some books to read. Back when they were thirteen Dipper had formed a giant pentagram with four other people strategically placed around town. Two old bachelors, Soos's Abuela and a single parent all used to call to Mabel at exactly 9:20. Because they each lacked a social life it was easy for them to consistently not talk between 9:20 and 10:00, allowing Dipper to read whatever he was reading out loud so Mabel could hear. It had taken a long time to set up the wire pentagram across the town, but Dipper had done it for her. It had often needed repairing from storms and animals, but it had brought Mabel a lot of joy over the years. Her mother had even started reading to her for a while when Dipper had to stop. His school load became too much and he had started working late into the night. They had eventually stopped though. Three of the book club members started dating people and wanted to be able to talk in the evenings so they'd moved the wire around. But then it kept getting damaged by something corrosive that Dipper and Ford could never catch so in the end Mabel had told them to take it down. She could make up her own stories anyway.

Not wanting to sleep she distracted herself by drawing. She used her new soap to start drawing random pictures on the walls. She traced the islands through the windows. With one she added a ferris wheel with boots for seats, impossible rollercoasters, a big sign of a guy's face with a top hat being hit with a mallet (heh no unconscious connection to anyone there), giant tower of candy, domes of giant balls of wool, a disco-ball sun and a couple flying dolphins.. It was a very big island. "This is a good land, and we shall call it, GOOFY MABEL LAND!" She said in a deep bellow. Then she wiped out a dolphin, redrawing it closer to the giant face. "I think we should call it your grave!" She cackled as she started scribbling over the face, "ah! Curse you sudden, but inevitable victory! No longer will I enslave the soapy people of this land!" Then she gave the dolphin big, muscular arms to pound with; and drew splatters of blood flying out from the giant face as she made it's gurgled sounds of death. Then cheers as the soap people were liberated and started adventuring out to the other islands.

Finally giving into the dull thud pushing in on her brain she went to her chest of draws. She had to protect herself from the Bill. Pulling on a second pairs of nickers and taking off her nighty she assessed how best to armour herself with clothes. She put on a bra, leggings, shorts, a long sleeve tee, a sweater and a pair of jeans over her shorts. The jeans refused to do up but oh well. Bill had provided a surprisingly large range of clothes, even if none of them reached their sparkly potential. 

She curled up in bed, retelling herself her own tale of the mermaid who could turn into a dragon and explore the world above. Mabel didn't want to fall asleep. She stayed up talking to herself for hours. Her dreams were _weirrrrrd_. All dreams are weird, but lately Mabel had been experiencing pain in them. They left her horrified and anxious. Eventually though she stopped whispering to herself in the dark and fell into a deep sleep. Where dreams of war and terror awaited her with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really hope people are seeing these references.. But I guess some of them are sorta abstract so here's a list: castle in the sky, star vs the forces of evil, a few translated Firefly swears, treasure planet, inside out, Mabel Land (Weirdmageddon), more Firefly and a bit of Marceline's childhood. 
> 
> Seriously though I have zero creativity. It's all just mild plagiarism so I feel the need to tell you since you might not know the things I'm referencing. EVERYTHING CREATIVE IS A REFERENCE and is not original.
> 
> I swear by my pretty floral bonnet I will not stop.


	28. Hachet in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for gross flashback stuff and then more gross stuff #explanationGOD

Bill's dream was long and complicated. Mortal faces from his past travelled through worlds with him, his friends and Mabel. They fought off fairy armies and ran through forests, but eventually they returned to his fearamid. And that was when he and Mabel went upstairs to his study. Music played a Mabel danced, carefree and happy. Her body movements weren't sensual or sexy, but they made him smile and laugh. She pulled him of his chair and they danced together. They both sang at the top of their lungs as the moved wildly to the music. When the songs turned slower, Bill twirled Mabel and she blushed deliciously in his arms. He reached down for a kiss. She tasted like honey and instantly started kissing him back. She jumped up, wrapping herself around his torso so he didn’t have to bend down. He slammed her back into a wall and ground his budding erection against her. Mabel gasped and wiggled as her feet rubbed against his butt. Magic coursed under his skin leaving their bodies naked and exposed. He felt his slit rub against her soft, hot flesh. It found the indent in her body and he pushed forward. It was like her walls formed around him, fitting him perfectly. She was hot and slick and it felt good. She closed her eyes and moaned with his thrusts, her arms locked around his broad shoulders. They kissed again. Her sweetness invading his mouth as he invaded her.

Bill's body slowly gained consciousness. He didn't need to stay with his body while it slept, but he found the experience mildly entertaining. He'd had dreams of world domination to torturing Sixer and his twin.

Becoming aware of his body and surroundings he made an annoyed grunted. "Not again! Uli UFXPH hzpv! Dsb zn R zmzglnrxzoob xliivxg! R wlm'g vevm fmwvihgzmw wrtvhgrlm!" Sweeping ungracefully from his bed and started floating up his staircase.

With a simple thought Bill brightened the room. He gazed at his newest creating with content. It was a very striking space. The view of the realm was breathtaking. But today the 360 window was blurred. Floating to a wall he frowned in confusion, translucent drawings covered the glass.

The more he looked the more he saw. They wrapped around the window and towered above him. 

From large faces he wanted to rearrange, waving and smiling to pointless patterns, spiralling out. There were flocks of flying cats with unicorn horns and high heels to narwhals dancing and singing under rainbows and suns. 

It was a nauseating stream of happy faces and cute situations and he was grateful it wasn't in colour. He floated up to inspect the higher etchings, how the living nightmare had she reached so high? These drawings were at least double his height.. And he was taller than her! 

His eyes were caught high above her bed on an erupting volcano. Tainting the happy walls with its destruction. There was an airborne fight above it between a funnel cake and a cheese man. The funnel cake was kicking his ass as smoke plumed around them. Lava had flowed halfway down the mountain. It was about to cover a village, its villagers and a giant, savage snake. Who was eating the people as they fled. There were honestly more dismembered stick figures than whole ones. There were even loads of smaller stick figures, probably babies and children. One was just holding a doll, standing before a pile of bodies with water drops comically splashing around her head in tears. Fires littered the village huts, burning them before the lava reached them. It seemed the villagers had tried to fight the demon with fire and failed. There was one figure that might escape though. Furthest from the destruction they were nearly at the base of the mountain. Too bad they were on fire. 

He ran a finger over the residue, scaping bits with his nail. Curiously he sniffed the stuff, then tentatively licked it. His face contorted into a scowl.

He hated her being insufferably happy. He had found it more annoying other the years than her constant assassination attempts. Hopefully the volcano scene was the last she had drawn and signified a greater shift in her mental state. Hopefully she was starting down a road of pain and fear. See morbid and creepifying he had no problem with. As long as she did it quiet-like he'd be quite content.

Excited at the thought of depression taking the girl Bill floated above Mabel's sleeping body. He watched as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Her face was smooshed into a pillow, pulling it into a roll of fat. She had clearing been drooling ever so slightly through a slightly open mouth. 

He couldn't wait to see her break and his lips drew back in anticipation. Things were going better than he had planned. Not even a week and the fragile little thing already didn't fear death. He'd have her broken soon enough. There were so many things he had yet to try. He wondered if he could regrow her limbs.. He probably could.

She'd caused him so much pain over the years. He didn't mind the physical of course. But the nonstop smiling and singing, the endless amount of glitter that had started to collect in the realm like dust. The amount of time he'd spent hiding his body from her murderous gaze, the horrible restraint he'd had to show over the years. Not disintegrating the bones inside her body whenever she spoke. He deserved compensation. He was going to destroy her.

She wouldn't be able to take the pain, damning the consequences she'd just be desperate to feel nothing. She'd tell herself the comparatively quick deaths of her loved ones wasn’t worth her endless torture. Who would suffer for their stupid families anyway? Then she'd kill herself. Then Bill could kill Pine Tree, Sixer and Fez. 

He'd still have to return to the nightmare realm of course. And just like him, Star's soul would be trapped here as well. He'd find it hiding somewhere and force her to watch the deaths she'd caused over and over. He might even build another blood-bag for her just so he could kill her himself. Then do it again and again HAHAAHA. Hell, if he tried really hard she might even off herself within the next three years! Then he'd get to kill _loads_ more people!

Over the last six years she'd killed his body countless times. Testing different combinations of destroying his mind and body. She'd poisoned him to insanity whilst dismembering him and still called it self-defence. Claimed she wasn’t even a killer since he was still alive. But Bill disagreed. If it felt like death, looked like death and smelled like death than you had a killer. Yet she had still constantly tried to befriend him between murders. Trying to talk and bond and shit. Teaching him ways to love living without needing plans for domination. She'd filled his home with pot plants, gifted him works of art, written him thankyou cards and cards for major holidays, she'd even spent a month greeting him with a sparkly mocha each morning after she woke. Hence he'd been forced to put her in that coma. Not that his peace had lasted long. But he'd always managed. Pretty thoughts of destruction filling his head. Foolishly believing the love her family had for her was greater than their intelligence.

Making himself a pair of gloves from her hands would be adequate payback for that time he'd come back to find his body harvested. Back in the early days the little eternal explosion of sunshine had figured out he could regrow his physical form from nothing. Bill could remember her saying sorry after the fact and it filled him with disgust. Survival he could understand. He mildly respected her unending determination to destroy him, but guilt? That was comprehendible.

She claimed she hadn't wanted to kill anything. That it made her cry to harm creatures. That she'd needed fat so that she could make soap and Vaseline. That he hadn't even felt any pain. 

The girl had removed every single piece of muscle from his dormant body just to scape of the tiniest slithers of fat from each. But his beautiful pyramid body hadn't contained much fat though. 

It hadn't even had any organs. Just muscle, blood and bones. And Star _knew_ that. She'd already hacked him apart, pulverised, burned him to scatter his ashes at that early point in her stay. 

By the time she'd finished she'd even collected a few of his longer bones that she had planned to carve into tools. Apparently she figured he would have to remake the empty body anyway so she'd then stripped him of his gorgeous yellow skin.

Bill had returned to find a pile of bones, a pile of meat and a lone eye in a giant pool of blood. Screaming he'd flown his non corporeal butt down to Shooters cave to find his skin tanning out in the open for everyone to see. Openly mocking him. But that was nothing compared to what he saw when he'd flown through the bare walls of her cave. A fire still burning in the corner, she hadn't even changed her clothes. Her face and limbs were cacked in dry blood as she sat, eating a steak with her bare, bloody hands.

All three eyes glowed red at the memory. He didn't give a fuck that the girl had been starving. 

He was a being of pure energy and power, he could bring entire dimensions to their knees. Yet she had reduced his carefully cultivated form that represented his power and demanded respect, to parts. Feeding off him like a predator. 

Never again would he be prey. He had given her a magical dish that could conjure any food she asked of it. Which also gave her all the cruelty free pig fat she could ask for. Soon after that they'd struck their first deal and he'd started conjuring things for her. He'd removed her bracers and conjured all manner of things just to keep the chaotic ball of optimism away from him. 

Sixer had been here near thirty years for crying out loud. For a resourceful kid she had come real close to starving. Most of the vegetation here was poisonous, and the girl had point blank refused to hunt. Stuff about killing is wrong blah blah blah.. Anything excluding him of course. Apparently murder doesn't count if it's self-defence. Bill disagreed though. He was never about to kill her, hell he had saved her a few times! Sure he had relished the thought of ripping out her lungs as soon as the portal opened.. Reflecting on that he thought it was probably the repeated sharing of those plans that had been his downfall..

⌲☆

He shifted uncomfortably as she snored a little, "MORNING STAR!" Bill yelled. 

Instantly awake her arms swung up in punching slaps, attacking his face in fright. Words came out in a gruff slur as she tried to process the abrupt entry to reality. The three eyed demon loomed above her in a rumpled black Tee.

"Aww come on, I was only trying to wake you up. You were upset last time I let you sleep through it." Bill pouted, annoyed.

"What the merciless afterlife are you talking about?" Suspicion knitted her brows and her head vibrated with the pain speaking seemed to cause.

Bill landed on the foot of the bed and pointed his hands towards his boner. Tenting his yellow cotton pants. "It's back!" He said with a cackle.

Instantly Mabel darted to the head of the bed, locking her limbs into a ball. "Don't you dare touch me you insane pervert." She spat.

Bill raised a hand to his chest, "you wound me Shots. Do you really think your words can sway my actions? I'm all powerful here ya know." He mocked with a glittering grin.

Mabel's body hurt. Curled up tight the backs of her knees, the crooks of her elbows and her clenched stomach screamed with pain. She focused on her hand. The huge blister was raised and harder than before and it pulsed with pain. Like there was a pressure trying to escape. Great. If the pain in the rest of her limbs was anything to go by than it was probably safe to say that 60% of her sliced blisters were now infected.

It was a whole new category of pain. The whip and knives had been a sharp pain. The pokers had been a blinding, white hot pain. Seeing Dipper.. That had felt like she'd been crushed, like her organs had imploded inside her body. But this.. She could feel her pulse beating under her skin. The pulsing in her feet was the worst, screaming with her new position. Her veins seized up and her vessels constricted. Her blood fighting to get back to her heart. She needed to be lying flat again, maybe with her feet up.

Peering out the cold glass she was pressed against she focused on one of her trees down below her. It stood out boldly with its stark white foliage. She had found it growing on the edge of a cliff. It had been an extremely dangerous rescue mission to retrieve it, but so worth it. She had often revisited that island, hoping another of the trees would have sprung forth.

"Oh come on kid! This is literally the most natural thing you humans do!" He studied her dissociated expression "we don’t have to have sex you know. There are loads of creative things humans have come up with and I'm giving you the power to decide!"

Mabel's head turned slowing to regard the demon. "I decide huh? Well I would enjoy your silence right now. Preferably whilst you drown your head in the toilet." 

Sighing Bill walked on his knees, slowing approaching the curled up girl. "I see that tongues improving. Maybe I should put it to use?" He cruelly implied.

Mabel raised a shocked brow at the demon. "I'm a little surprised.. I thought you meant.. You know.. Ejaculation.. Removing your dick seems a bit extreme.. Though it would solve the issue once and for all." 

Laughing in his human voice, Mabel's eyes narrowed as she heard the faint echo of his shrill, high voice reverberating in the air around them.

"How about a deal? I'll sit back, you can run the show. Earn yourself a respite of 24 hours. I won't harm you." His finger traced a cut down the side of her cheek "Won't touch you." He whispered hotly on her cheek.

"Holy Mother Of God!" Mabel gaged, "you NEED to brush your teeth!" Leaping off the bed she raced to the sink. "Seriously have you ever even used a toothbrush? Your breath smells like you swapped your tongue out with a rotten slug." She eyed the toilet with longing and pressed her thighs together unconsciously. 

Bill eyed her attire with a smirk. Sleeping in jeans was certainly unnecessarily in the nightmare realm. It never got cold here, couldn't really say it got hot either though. It was probably where the expression room temperature had come from. He could never really tell where the air ended and his skin begun.

Grabbing her toothbrush she squeezed a blob of toothpaste onto it before it was knocked out of her hands. Mabel was pushed up against the sink, Bill's body trapping her tightly. His erection pressing into her butt.

"Giving you a choice here Star. You can help me with this or I can help myself to you." He ground his hard erection into Mabel's butt.

"I think you have a problem with your brain being missing." She scoffed before he caught her wrists, pinning them to the basin.

Bill smirked at the irony because for the first time he actually had a physical brain.

She continued calmly "there's no actual choice if no isn't an option. And it's clearly a no. I'd rather endure torture than touch you. You're a vile, lecherous hump. You repulse me." 

Suddenly Mabel shoved her butt back, trying to loosen his hold. But only succeeded in gaining a groan of pleasure from the demon. She kicked her heel up, aiming for his crotch.

Angrily Bill released a wrist and slapped her across the head. Her brain spun and her ear rung, but she managed to elbowed him in the gut before he threw her across the floor. Sliding on the smooth floor she crashed painfully into the legs of the table.

He was on her in a second, moving at inhuman speeds. Hands grabbed her ankles, yanking them towards him. Her body moved in a ball towards him. 

Fear turned her limbs rigid, "get off me you inbred triangle! Go build yourself a sex doll or something and leave me ALONE!" She yelled.

"Why would I do that when I could hurt you?" He mocked "You signed up for never ending violence. I understand rape is pure violence. Maybe you knew this was coming? Expected it. Wanted it." He leaned down to whisper his words.

She was attacking him in a second. "HOW DARE-" But the words quickly became illegible war cries as her thumbs locked into his eyes. His eyes burst around her nails in an instant. Her eyes locked with his third, glowing electric blue as blood spluttered down onto her. 

Bill was howling, flying backwards as Mabel clung to him. Her body swinging as they flew. Then her right thumb popped something deep inside Bill's skull and they crashed to the ground.

Blood had splattered everywhere in their flight. It was almost black and much stickier than human blood, but neither noticed as they rolled in it.

Finally on top Mabel hooked her index and middle finger deep into the warm, soft flesh behind Bill's left eye. Clear goal in mind she curled her finger to dig into his brain.

Bill made no sound as he died. But his energy lay thickly in the air around her. A tangible intrusion on all five senses, he was a heavy buzz clouding around her. And he felt angry. 

Mabel moved down the corpse, she wasn't done yet.

His erection was softening with each second. Pulling the loose pants down a bit, Mabel clawed at his penis. Pulling and twisting and digging her nails into the soft skin at the junction. Hands knotting through his unnaturally yellow pubic hair. 

Furiously digging her fingers in, Mabel managed to create a sizable wound. A shocked cry left her disgusted lips when pee started running down the side of the shaft.

Bill snapped away from regrowing his brain tissue when he saw what she was doing. He started puppeteering his corpse. The torso bent up unnaturally. 

Distracted Mabel was caught off guard when dead hands found her neck and started squeezing. Mabel stared into his two empty eye sockets, still oozing blood, and his third, sickeningly unfocused. Oddly, his head never pointed directly towards her. It's limbs randomly jerked as it moved, like each muscle was being controlled by someone else. Mabel gripped an arm, trying to twist it back. She resorted to scratching, digging into his dead flesh. But it felt no pain from her attacks.

Black spots darkened her sight and her lungs spasmed in pain as she choked for air. She swore she saw his third eye glow before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know the song Toby Ticci Toby by Madame Macabre? (CHAP TITLE IS A LYRIC)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry there was more pee.. #accuracymatters 
> 
> Did you know if guys die with a erection if fades? not sure how quickly but meh.
> 
> UNLESS the spinal cord breaks. AND that's the origin of the term 'well hung'. You know.. from when hangings are _done well_ (snapping the spinal cord) causing an erection.. AND with woman being hung there's still a blood rush... but since there is not much to swell up the clit just bleeds..
> 
> GROSS HUH?  
> love you all!! sharing is caring!


	29. An Eye, A Penis and Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And more gore.  
> I seriously start out aiming for plot... but then all that comes out is blood. OPPS.
> 
> Warning for more graphic torture and gore

Bill assessed the scene before him, as a weird third party floating over two bodies. One body of a barely breathing girl and one indecent, nearly eyeless corpse. Both lying in a pool of black blood, dotted with small bits of eyeballs. 

Predictably, the corpse rose before the girl. Magic buzzed and ignited the corpse inside his empty eye sockets with a blue fire as his brain regrew.

Up and alive again the demon inspected the internal damage he'd done to the girl. Inflamed blood vessels were already blooming through her pale neck into bruises. Nudging the body with his bare foot he sighed and finally healed her. She was boring when unconscious and he really didn't want her dying by his hand. Not the first time anyway.

A trail of bloody footprints wandered to the table, where Bill sat. He conjured a martini and sipped slowly. He loved the way the glass looked like a triangle from the side.

Mabel coughed as she woke, phantom pains irritating her throat. Confused fingers traced her neck. Her confusion deepened as sensations started registering with her body. She was damp but warm and her fingers were sticky. Disgust contorted her face at her black hands and she tried to wipe her palms on her jeans. The taste of blood had carpeted her lungs. The thick scent triggering her memories, making her chest hurt and limbs lock.

"You know you shouldn't make a mess if you don't want to get dirty." Bill said smugly as he downed his drink.

Mabel jumped in shock, not having noticed the relaxed demon. She breathed deep, trying to root herself into the moment. "You know it's really hard to take you seriously with only two eyes."

Gazing at her intently he suddenly threw the margarita glass at her. Mabel barely had time to raise her arms in protection before it hit her. But it turned to silver glitter, showering over her in sparkly rain. Landing like snow onto the congealing black blood.

"You know, I'm kind of curious as to what you had planned for me." Bill said as he hopped off the table, leaving behind a bloody butt print. With a bat of his third eye he conjured a large, double edged dagger and erased his pants. "See, I think you were going to do this." He grinned as he grasped his slightly bloodied penis and hissed from pain. It was currently bent at an unnatural angle. Swiping the knife he screamed as he slashed right through his appendage. Nicking his thighs and balls in his careless enthusiasm. He hollered in pain, his cries turning to laughter. His mind flashing white as he stumbled.

He threw the knife behind him. Adding more glitter to the mess of the room. He held his palm out to the stunned girl and curtsied. "For you Milady. I take it you wanted this?" 

But Mabel made no move for the bleeding penis extended to her. Instead choosing to crawl back slowly. "Motherless goat of all motherless goats you're insane!" A wave of hopeless despair washed over her. 

"That's been established for millennia dearie. Now what was your genius master plan? You don't even have one do you?" He sneered "HA! And I thought trying to crawl up that vent was stupid. I suppose I did a kindness for humanity by taking you. Never exposed your joke of and adult self to reality. All these years and you still act like an insane little toddler. Your pathetic." He ignited his free hand in blue fire, then grabbed his bleeding tissue with an insane screaming laughter. Falling to his knees he gasped for air between fits of high-pitched cries.

Mabel smiled at his attempt at belittling her. She was proud of what she had achieved in this realm and on earth. She loved many and was loved back. Something he clearly didn’t count.

The pull on her lips disappeared when Bill looked up. A sinister smile had spread across his bleeding face. "I think it's my turn to pick our next activity."

There was nowhere to run. But Mabel raced towards the table anyways, hoping to use it as a shield. Instead however, she felt herself slipping. She watched with horror and felt like she was moving in slow motion as she skidded, slid then landed on her bum harshly. Spinning as she slid across the room before crashing into the window. 

Undeterred by Bill's laughter she pulled herself up and grabbed the tray, holding it like a shield.

Doubled over from watching her stack it Bill wheezed harder when he saw her attempt of defence. "Aw Stars, your killin' me here." He said, gasping between laughter.

Infuriated Mabel charged, bashing the tray over the demons head and then aiming for his thoroughly lacking groin. 

A still warm penis fell to the floor forgotten.

Snarling Bill blocked the mortals wild movements. But not before she tore a layer a burnt flesh from his gaping wounds of testicles. 

His hands locked around her wrists and she yelled in horror as several black limbs erupted from his sides. Made of a cool, glassy surface they were hard and bit into her flesh as she struggled.

Pinning Mabel against him and ripping the platter from her grip he snarled as he tried to control his breathing. He could feel waves of fearful and angry energy radiating from her and that helped. Leaning into the crook of her neck Bill breathed deep and she shuddered with horror. 

"Never forget you asked for this. You wanted to be a punching bag in their place. And now… I think it's time for some imminent violence." He said with psychotic glee.

Rock like hands dragged her kicking and screaming back into the middle of the room, where glowing tendrils waited to ensnare her.

A fragmented scream ripped through her as the ropes curled themselves around her limbs. Somehow snagging on her protective layers and ripping the skin as they curled over her clothes.

The vicious ropes were hard like wire.. And raked her skin like they were covered in little daggers. It was barbed wire. And it left bloodied rivets wherever they snaked across her skin. 

Mabel fought against the wire trapping her limbs. Her struggles causing wounds to deepen with every punch she aimed at the smirking demon. Her limbs being held back like the wires were tried to something. Yet the ferocious mortal still managed to jump onto Bill, scratching and biting as to not deepen her wounds. 

With an angry growl he threw her back with a force she didn't know he had. But before she could reach him again to claw out his untouched eye, metal cuffs locked around her neck and waist. She chocked as they ended her momentum harshly, leaving her gasping and winded. Unable to claw at him she merely stared daggers.

Bill stalked around her and whilst she scowled. 

"Tell me Shots, do you think I could regrow _your_ limbs?"

Mabel used her inch of room to loll her head back and groan in annoyance. Of course that’s what her psychotic captor thought about. "Just as long as you don't give me those eye-sore nails of yours, you can give me some monster arms to strangle you with. Torture all you want, just don't touch the hair or nails!"

She did actually like his permanently painted nails. But no way in Special Nazi Hell was Mabel going to give him a complement before he tortured her into oblivion for his own sick shits and giggles.

Laughing he halted in front of the girl and their eyes locked. Mabel couldn't keep her gaze from drifting to the hollow socket. There was just no reprieve from the sickening chasm. Even when he blinked the other two, his eyelid wouldn't shut all the way.

He really wasn't going to regrow his left eye. The two he did have were shaded red and no matter where he moved his silhouette was somehow always lined with tiny flames.

"Hey could you start with your emotional unstable way of dealing with your feelings. That or put on an eyepatch cause that thing is gross and I need a distraction." Mabel teased. Currently her only option for defiance.

"Aw well this brave face banter is annoying me too!" He complained, his fingers hovered over his eye and Mabel was sure he was about to conjure an eyepatch. Before he stuck his fingers in that is. He cried out in surprised agony and dropped to kneel on the floor. "AW SHIT-FUCK! WELL THAT’S PAINFUL." He yelled as he stood. "But, it didn't kill me… Wanna try it?"

"I'm a littl-" the retort was cut short as Mabel was hoisted up high into the air. The circuit around her waist held a lot of weight. But not enough. Barbed wire pulled her limbs out, her skin throbbing under her many layers. 

The monster whistled as he slowly flew up to meet her, illuminating the tower magically as he rose. 

He noted the blood blooming onto her clothes at each point of the barbs. But her body was pushing down on half the barbs. This blocked the bleeding but made them hurt the most. Not knowing this and deciding there wasn't enough blood, bill snapped his fingers. The chains to her neck, waist and legs went slack and her legs fell from their horizontal position.

Mabel _screamed_ as she swung. Her fear of heights was less, but still squeezed at her heart. And the momentum dug each barb in her arms in furiously. 

Her legs hurt, her arms were being torn apart and she couldn't lift her chest up. She couldn't breathe, the pain was too much. "Bill~" She wheezed, "can't *Cough* breat~" And her world dimmed again.

Blinking her eyes a dim light reached Mabel and felt her body before she saw it. Hanging at an incline her limbs stretched out around her like she was ready to be drawn and quartered. Raising her limbs slightly, so that good pain shocked her muscles as the worst barbs were relieved of pressure. 

Bill was lazily stretched out beside her as if lying on an invisible couch, watching her intently. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Mabel asked confused.

"For a little while." Bill purred as he floated closer. "Now let's skip to the screaming shall we?" He pointed a manicured, yet clawed finger at her eye "eeny!" The yellow nail moved to her outstretched hand "meeny!" The progression continued to her stomach "miny!" And then pointed to her foot, "moe!" Then moving back up to her eye he picked up the pace. "Start with toes when you skin your foes; bite, kick, beat with sticks! Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" He giddily ended the lyric on her hand. "Guess you get to keep your bladder today!"

Tools appeared and slowly rotated around them. Bill ran a sharp nail down her palm. "Now I don't want you getting to much of a shock, so were going to pick away at this bit by bit!" 

Mabel jerked, yelling as her bindings bit into her as she tried to escape, praying that she could at least fall to her death. Her eyes welled from pain from her struggles, her head the thing she could jerk the most. So she didn’t see Bill grip her nail with pliers and pull.

Incapable of forming words she simply screamed as he pulled out the second nail. Determined to deny him satisfaction she ground her teeth, trying to muffle her cries.

"None of that now. I like my Shooting Star screaming!" He said concerned at her red face. Sighing at her stubbornness he swiped his finger threw the air and the tools spun around them, making Mabel feel sick. 

Leaving the pliers floating in the air, Mabel saw him grab tweezers through her hot tears. Grinning Bill resumed his task and started peeling back the skin of her middle finger. A helpful gap left for him where he'd torn her nail out.

There was no holding back screams for this. She couldn't look, couldn't watch as he peeled her finger like a banana. 

Her voice became hoarse when he started on the muscle, scraping it away from the bone and blood vessels. Her finger was soon well and truly dead and after joking around and flipping her off with the remnants of her finger, he moved on to the next finger.

He didn't peel it all the way back this time. Just the tip. He scraped back the flesh exposing the pearly white bone peeking out from the bloody wound. 

Swapping for needle nose pliers, there was a pause to the pain. And Mabel hated it. The absence of pain made everything else throb and scream. At least blinding pain was a distraction from her missing finger.

The cold metal dug into her flesh, popping vessels and ripping nerves. Before it secured around her bone and yanked it out. Cartilage and veins dangling as he admired his little prize. She took it back. Focusing on her obliterated finger was way better than this.

΄◞ิω◟ิ΄

Blood was steadily flowing from her four missing digits. With only her pinkie left now. Bill had regrown her all fingers and thumb a few times, each time filling her up with blood. Her brain pulsed with a migraine and she had long since given up on lifting her limbs to relieve the pressure on the metal barbs cutting into her skin. Sinking into them instead.

"Aren’t you getting bored old man? You ~AHHHHHHHHH ffffriggin!~ Know they say they say the first sign of madness is ~AHHAHHHHHH AH~ doing the same thing again but expecting different results, ~AHAHAAAAAAAA~" 

"Aw is my little song bird calling me insane? High five girl!" He exclaimed slapping her fingerless palm and earning another guttural scream.

She was sure she could hear her screams echoing up and down the glass tower. But she supposed it was possible she just didn't stop screaming.

΄◞ิω◟ิ΄

Eventually he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. Noticing that the bed was soaked in blood he decided to clean up. Collecting all the blood and small body parts in a giant liquid ball above his head. The stuff was everywhere! His blood was mostly on the floor, but hers and coated everything on the ground and had splattered all down the shiny walls. He marvelled at just how much he had clearly generated for her body just to be dropped to the floor. Their blood mixed together in the circulating ball spanning a yard in diameter. There was no way she had any of her original blood in her any more. Not that it mattered. He had made it identical anyway.

He had needed to keep her topped up with blood. Discovering pretty quickly that blood loss made her lose focus in the torture then pass out. And really, where was the joy if she wasn't thrashing and screaming? 

He morphed the liquid into a pyramid before removing it from existence. Then he strolled through the barrier, into his study. Still missing an eye, a dick and pants.


	30. Paranoia and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys its fluffy. I actually wrote something non-horror! :O

Floor boards creaked under Ford's slippers as he made his way around the shack in the dead of night. The old man was conducting his regular search. He'd already been all through Dipper's room. Dipper had moved into the shack straight after high school. It was always the first place he checked even though he never found anything there. Ford used every opportunity he had to search the shack without his apprentice around. He never found anything, but that only increased his determination. He was positive the boy was hiding something. Although it was of course possible that it was just his old paranoid tendencies talking. 

Mabel had been _constantly_ telling him to watch Dipper ever since they stopped work on the portal. That she somehow knew her brother was up to something. At first Ford hadn't taken her spewing suspicion seriously. After all probability was that Dipper didn’t have any evil master plans. That Mabel simply wasn’t allowing herself to dream of freedom consciously. Causing her mind to believe that Dipper would somehow safe her. She had not loved that argument. Instead she had claimed the whole 'twin thing', to a twin! He hadn't even known Stanley was trying to bring him back! And _they_ had had double the years together than the kids had had. 

It had been whilst cleaning under the door mat Ford had found a single scape of paper. Covered in calculations and a tiny piece of code. At first he thought it was from Dipper's secret journal. But he had checked the paper and the codes and they didn't match the well-hidden book. He had tried to extend the math and decipher the code, but never had any luck.

The discovery had caused a shift in Ford. Paranoia settling into his mind, clouding his thoughts. He started searching the shack, his nephew Alex's place and Dipper's apartment whenever he could. 

_If_ Dipper was hiding something then the only explanation was that it was so incredibly dangerous and there was no way in hell Ford would allow it. So Ford had carefully stocked his inventory, watched Dipper's travel patterns and work rate. Working in secret took time, materials and a workspace. But the kid did nothing suspicious. Which had to be an impending sigh of doom right?

Wrappers and coins fell to the floor as he pulled the couch covers out. During the week the two scientists tended to work well into the morning. So Dipper tended to crash at the shack a lot. Tonight he was at the place in town he was renting with his boyfriend Tom. Ford liked that ginger. He was a work in progress but that was just the kind of distraction Dipper needed to keep his head in the real world. And since Stan was planning stew for dinner, Ford was sure Dipper would stay at Tom's till Monday. When all leftovers would be good and buried in the backyard. 

There were other things that fuelled his suspicion. Twice he had seen Dipper's eyes widen with the tell-tale sign of a break through, only to be told something obvious when asked what he had thought of. And there was the fact that Dipper's theories to save Mabel had all but stopped. After years of completely crazy ideas nearly every day. It was like he had accepted Mabel was forever stuck in the nightmare realm. 

The quiet change had seemed like healthy acceptance when they had stopped work on the portal. But if it had been a sinister sign of working in secret, then whatever he was doing had started when he was seventeen. But that had been almost three years ago. 

Now he doubted that acceptance. His closed nature setting off BIG red warning sirens buzzing through his metal plate.

Dipper had always shared every thought he had with him. He'd given the kid a journal of his own years ago, just to stop the incessant verbal diarrhoea. So the thought Dipper was hiding something was very disconcerting. Ford had found it difficult to trust. It was something he'd worked hard on ever since Bill's betrayal. 

Ford supposed he should feel worse. Violated or angry maybe. But he was surprisingly calming, like his fear and paranoia were old friends. He felt comfortable with the unease, like he needed it. 

Dipper's change had all started after Ford had returned home from his adventure with Stan.

For four years Ford worked around the clock work until the Pines' family had held an intervention for him. The decision to stop working had been made for him and it had nearly broken him. Mabel had convinced Stan and her parents that the portal must never be opened, not till she killed Bill and not with its predicted growth rate. The next opening would a rift so large it would probably destroy time and space. 

Up until that day Ford had spent every waking moment either trying to discern the root of instability in the portal, trying other inventions to reach her or talking to the girl herself and giving her advice. For four years emotions had run high and he'd lashed out at Stanley constantly. He had overworked himself into a fever a couple times when he'd gone weeks locked in the basement. One time the black magic he had been using had turned everyone in town into humanoid creatures. Well Dipper had been a creature, Stan had been a monster.

The basement had been locked up and Stan had bought them a boat. Sailing had been a conflicting time for the twins. The Stan O' War II was their dream, but the guilt of experiencing it had overshadowing it completely. They had rented out the shack to Soos, Melody and their son River and set sail. It had felt like a mistake, but on reflection, it was for the best. Ford could never have built the portal originally without Bill. It was Bill's device at heart and it could not be made safe. They could never reopen the portal. And he would still be working on it today if his family hadn't intervened.

Everyone except Dipper that is. He had been so angry when they left. Betrayed and furious he had seen it as giving up on his sister. Uncompromising in his belief to not stop working on the portal. He had tried to break into the basement a few times. 

Since he was determined to continue with experiments and equations whilst they were gone. Ford had given Dipper his portal research in secret before they left. The work Dipper had done during their voyage was desperate and none of it panned out. Ford had thought Dipper had accepted it was up to Mabel now. It had seemed the only conclusion after returning to Gravity Falls to find Dipper calm and agreeable. Now suspicious stretched Ford's mind back to that day. Searching for clues over the past few years.

Sailing the oceans had been exciting, a new adventure and learning curve for both Ford and Stan. But mostly, they had just talked over the ten month voyage. The two twins had barely said a word to each other in the previous years. Except for when they talked as a group to Mabel. But they had never caught each other up on their adult lives. After all, there were so few stories between them that were safe for children's ears. Telling each other of their lows, rock bottoms and near deaths had been therapeutic for the both of them. It was something they probably should have done long, long ago. There was the occasional magical anomaly, sea monsters and time pockets. But it was nothing compared to the density of weirdness Gravity Falls or the nightmare realm held.

And so the original mystery twins had returned home. Ford had offered Dipper an apprenticeship and everything had seemed fine. 

When Dipper had first moved into the shack he had unpacked all his boxes but one. Left in the bottom of his wardrobe. Nestled under old jumpers was a locked box. Ford had found it whilst Dipper was back with his folks for a weekend. Then he accidentally picked the lock (opps!) and found a journal. It had contained uninteresting theories and research. As soon as Ford had read it he had realised it was a dummy secret journal as nothing in it was actually a secret. Well, except for that endorphin study. He had tried to respect his great nephews privacy. He really had. But the thrill of the mystery had been too great. 

Ford had soon found a journal in a hidden compartment on the outside of the shack. Just under the kids window, it was accessible from outside and from his second floor bedroom. It fit all of Stanford's expectations perfectly for a secret hiding place. Accessible at all times, weather and fire proof, and easily watched. He had been impressed that he hadn't noticed Dipper installing it.

It contained everything he expected as well. The code varied with each chapter and were very difficult to crack. It contained experimental hypotheses and plans to send weapons through the bottomless pit to portal math research and theories of other ways to jump dimensions. Each idea more desperate than the last. There were even embarrassing notes in the margins! Most had been written whilst Dipper was in high school and dating the Northwest girl. There were terrible poems, big hearts with their initials.. Even graphic little doodles. Really he had felt nauseous as he had read it. The invasion of privacy weighing heavily on his mind.

But every dangerous idea.. Had been fundamentally flawed. So it had never surprised him Dipper didn't share them.

Now however, Ford saw the journal as a clever rouse. Containing just enough 'puberties got me by the balls' and 'we're all gonna die cause I'm a mad scientist' thoughts to make Ford think Dipper never meant for a single soul to see it. The whole thing a cleverly crafted manipulation. One that he had been building for years. OR of course the scrap meant nothing and Dipper was innocent.. Well not totally innocent. Ford had wanted to burn his good eye after reading that chapter seven.

Ford was angry with himself. Angry that he didn't know what Dipper was hiding, hell IF he was hiding anything at all! He was angry that Dipper felt he had to hide research from him. Angry that the scrap of paper most likely meant he his top secret journal wasn't his secret journal after all. That it was all a deception. Which also made him strangely proud. 

He still wouldn't suspect a damn thing if not for that charcoal smelling scrap of paper. And he was a paranoid mad scientist! He had made metal hats for everyone and had even added them to the merchandise! What could be worth hiding from him? Dangerous possibilities swarmed in his head.

Ford mentally scolded himself, he should have expected this. After all Dipper was an incredibly smart kid. He could decipher Ford's old codes in mere seconds. They'd even made a game (to Stanley's horror) of creating increasingly harder and harder codes for the other to crack. 

But perhaps the kid was more like Stan than he had thought. Dipper loved Mabel more than his own success and career. What wouldn't the kid sacrifice for her? What wouldn't Lee sacrifice for him?

Ford flopped down on the back veranda of the shack with a tired groan. Exhausted after a night of scanning the walls and floors of the shack and its surrounding woods with his density scanner. A rabbit ran across the property, disappearing under the huge house on the edge of the forest. With a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes he listened to the first birds rising for the day. He had missed the birds, even the parrots. But with every quiet moment of joy he felt, voices snarled and grabbed at him. Telling him his joy was meant for Mabel. That he had stolen her life. 

If only Bill had grabbed him.. If only she had turned into a paranoid mess from reading his third journal like Dipper had.. If only Stanley had given up, if only he had seen Bill for the evil creep he was back when he had the chance.

Hearing the door behind him creak open Ford turned to see his brother behind him. Stan groaned and grunted as he stooped to sit by his twin, forcing a cup of coffee into is cold, six fingered hands.

"So.. How was your midnight stroll on the roof Poindexter?" Stans sandpapery voice was somehow even hoarser in the mornings. 

Ford took a sip of coffee. "Eouch! Wrong one." He grimaced as he handed back the coffee so strong it fried his braincells "Oh Lee, I'm sorry.. I guess I got a little carried away again."

"There's that old paranoid psycho I love. Back to thinking Dipper's got big dark plans again?" Stan chuckled as he drank his super brew.

"You know more than anyone you can act normal, but be building an apocalypse machine in your basement. I suppose Dipper also looks normal. But that variable was out of your control so.." He added teasing his twin.

"Hey I will grow a handlebar moustache tough guy, and a ponytail. Then we will see who's making jokes when I update your driver's licence."

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Ford looked at Stan ash stricken. Such abandon for laws hurting his sleep deprived mind. But Stan just rose an eyebrow challengingly. 

"Anyway, do you really think Dipper would risk the safety of others like that?" Stan reiterated the old reasoning calmly. Trying to soothe his brother.

"Well you did!" Ford snapped back. Why couldn't the world see the lies other spun?

Stan threw a hand up dramatically "I didn't know it would tear a rifty thing!" 

"It _literally_ said total global destruction!" Ford laughed, smiling at his twin. Forever set in his head first, guiltless attitude.

"AW come on Ford! You wrote that were in invisible ink! And I'd seen it run without ending the world! I thought you were just being a drama queen! But this is Dipper we're talking about! He understands the risk! He is brave and kind and good. He would never do what I did. He's too smart." Stan couldn't believe Dipper would make the mistake he had made. It was a conversation the two had whenever Stan got drunk and it always ended with Stan in tears and Dipper swearing to never cause an apocalypse.

"If you had known.. If you had done the math.. Seen that each opening creates an exponentially larger rift.. Would it have stopped you?" Ford asked quietly, staring at his toes.

"No. I would never have stopped. I would have said that together we could fix whatever mess I made." He paused, sighing "mother-raping-shit-stick." 

"Good Lord Lee! There are children in this dimension!" Ford exclaimed.

Cutting him off Stan said "yeah, yeah Point-dexter. Well where are we going to search next?" Then he grumbled "I still don't think he's building a portal though." 

"No, me neither. That's what worries me." Ford mumbled sadly.

Across the lawn a baby started crying from inside a cute yellow cottage. "I think she heard you." Ford elbowed the groaning Stan cheekily.

"Holy Mother! Why did we let them build house there! I swear four is too many. This time I really am going to get Soos a vasectomy." Stan signed leaning back. Melody was starting to show again.

"Pfft please you love those kids more than your secret trunk in the vent." Ford teased his brother, seeing the contentment in his posture change rapidly.

"Wait what?.. OH MY GOD FORD! Please tell me you didn’t look in there!!" Stan cried wildly looking back to the shack.

Ford gripped the top of Stan's head to push himself up, creaking as he went. Then lent a hand to Stan, who still had a worried look plastered over his square face. 

"Ford, did you look in there?" Fear gripped him with the lack of response. He grunted as he stood with a hand from Ford. "Ford?!" He called as he chased his brother inside.

Noises of a rising family stirred in the sweet and very large house that was Soos and Melody's home. 

Melody had been heavily pregnant with her second when they had left them in charge of the shack and had been pregnant again when they returned. Soos kept joking about wanting seven of the chub monsters.. At least they really hoped he was joking. The entirely automated, five story cottage was certainly large enough for plenty of kids.. Little River was four, Callan was three and baby Gemini was already a year old.

When the twins had returned from their voyage they just couldn't send the growing family back to their little flat in town. And Stan had had enough of being Mr Mystery for a lifetime. 

So the 'extended family' had all come together and built a second house on the property. Wendy, her father and her three brothers taught everyone else how to clear trees and woodwork, whilst Stan had been unsettlingly knowledgeable with concrete. Ford and Dipper had found ways to implement all of Soos's dreams. From slides that ran from the attic to the ground floor, to secret crawl spaces between the kids rooms. Making everything structurally sound. Not to mention everything from the front door to the toilet was controlled by a remote. Nearly every light had a disco setting and the bathroom mirrors even gave out compliments. 

It had been very hard work, but had also been a lot of fun. It was really the first time Ford had bonded with Ariel and Alex. And now the house or gianttage as they liked to call it was the cutest building in Gravity Falls. They had all feared Soos would create a shiny, leopard print house that reflected lasers. But it was actually quite traditional from the outside (Melody had put her foot down). It had stained glass windows and detailed wood work painted a mixture of white and yellow.

Ford loved the second property on his land, even if he preferred his shack with its false stone safes, trap doors and walls one could hide in. Although he no longer found his triangular windows very inspirational.

It all worked out well. Soos made a charismatic Mr Mystery, caring yet ruthless. The kids joined him most days, he'd put the baby in an alien onesie and turned her into an exhibit. Wendy's youngest brother was working there now. He was in his second last year of high school. Melody would join them when she wanted a break from her day job. She ran this high paying blog, internet thing.. Neither Pines man really understood what she did or why it worked. She was also writing some books on DIY jobs, parenting, cooking and small businesses. Where she found the time or energy no one knew.

The two old twins rugged up and set out for a certain clearing in the woods. Waving at the young family through a kitchen window as they set off.


	31. just another Pine Tree in the forest

Just past the oldest oak, but before the three streamed waterfall there is a small clearing in the woods of Gravity Falls. 

Everyone who knew Dipper knew this was his spot. Though most cannot find it. Incapable of distinguishing the plain patch from the rest of the forest. 

Back in high school, Dipper would turn his phone off. Unable to cope with the very possibility of human interaction and hide there. His parents had been frantic the first time he'd he had slept there. The Sheriffs had combed the streets and Ford had searched every big nasties nest and cave. Dipper had returned home well rested for the first time in months to find his house swarmed with people. 

After that Alex used to take a tent and food out, trying to coax his son back home. But those nights all ended with shouting and Dipper scaling a tree to sleep high in its branches. The family soon fell into the routine of calling Stan (who was always the best at taming the teen) to bring him a sandwich and a sleeping bag. There was something calming in the old man's presence. Dipper felt like he understood the pain of losing everything you thought you were. Though he could remain civil at least with his Grunkle, he hated the visits. Dipper only used the bag on the coldest nights of winter, although sometimes he had slept atop the sleeping bag. He never ate the food, though he always promised he would. Using it instead to feed squirrels or those little blue creatures that would meet at the nearby oak tree.

Every night felt like an eternity to Dipper back then. His house a groaning chasm, lifeless and cold. The house his parents had bought in Gravity Falls was actually really nice, Dipper didn't dislike it. As long as it was day. The nights always stretched out, the silence echoing like a voiceless scream. Nightmares threatened to force their way into reality. Nowhere felt safe. 

But when he slept at that spot, he would sleep till dawn. He couldn't understand why his parents could be so selfish, wanting to keep him at home. Nights there or the shack where hell. It was so comforting to just sleep. To not take five hours to fall asleep. To not wake in a hot, stinking sweat. To not have to trap his knees to his chest, trying to sleep under his bed.

Eventually Dipper's nightmares had faded, and he felt less need to escape from the buzz of life. But he still visited the spot frequently. He had gone to the clearing whenever he needed to cry, or needed Mabel. Which had been a lot in his teen years. Before they had learned they could talk to Mabel, Dipper had gone there just to talk aloud to her. No one understood why he had picked that spot. There was nothing strange or magical about the site. It was a completely average patch of forest that wasn't close to anything of importance. Mabel had never even been there. 

Everyone grieved the loss of the girl in unexpected ways. She had no grave so everyone had to forge their own way. The gnomes had stolen a sweater. McGucket had commissioned a statue. Robbie had replaced his explosion graffiti with Mabel's shooting star. Painting her spirit all over town. To this day flowers would sometimes be left be the side of the road where Bill and Mabel had disappeared, most often left by Ariel Pines.

But ever since weirdmageddon Dipper had been drawn to the place. He could imagine himself visiting it with Mabel. Even though the two had visited countless spots in the forest but never this one. Sitting under the trees made him feel happy, like he could pretend the good guys won. That Bill was no more. The spot made him feel close to not just Mabel, but Bill as well. He liked that feeling too though. He could pretend he was with them both. For a while he'd been desperate to simply get to the nightmare realm. It didn't matter if they could never leave. If they were together.. Then they could stop the triangle and keep each other safe. After that they would have always been ok because they'd have each other.

Dipper had no idea that in endless alternate realities, his was the only reality where he was visiting the clearing alone.

Dipper now visited the site at least every few days, sometimes every day. Ford knew this since he had cloned Dipper's phone some months back. Knowing this, Dipper had started leaving flowers. In an attempt to mask his true motive.

In truth it was the hiding place of Dipper's secret journal. Slightly unattainable whenever he needed to reference it but he made do. He carried a tiny notepad, adding ideas as they popped up. He was never without it. Whether in the shower or battling monsters. Dipper knew his Grunkle would never demand to see the pad. Not that he even knew about it. 

He would visit the clearing as his note pad filled up and transfer his coded scrawling's into the pages of his book. Hidden under the gangled branch running across the ground of an unruly, invasive monstera. Buried under the dirt in nothing but a zip lock bag to protect it. Dipper kept a box of matches in the bag too. Always burning his little notes with satisfaction after editing his ideas into the book. 

Knowing that the bouquets of flowers hadn't thrown his Grunkle off he'd even written a letter to Mabel, burying it under a mound of raised dirt and sticks. Telling her he was sorry he couldn't help, that he had to move on. He had even cried onto the paper. Thinking Ford might test it for salt. He hadn't though, he had simply reburied it after digging down a little further. Probably hoping to find a trapdoor. 

Ford was certain Dipper had built a lab there. That is if Dipper _was_ actually up to something.. But if he was then Ford was sure his lab was there. Probably. But there were no secret levers or cleverly camouflaged metal boxes that looked like logs for Ford to find. 

There were several cameras watching from high in the trees, camouflaged by old birds' nests. They produced very low energy and were very high up so they didn't show when Ford would scan the area. Motion activated and solar powered they sent their feed straight to a profile on a porn website. When Dipper checked it he of course deleted the site from his history like any normal person did with their porn. So his deleted history showed nothing actually suspicious. 

Dipper knew Ford had cloned his laptop and phone, you can't hack a hacker. But even if Ford checked the site out, Dipper deleted the videos on his account as soon as they uploaded. And he always hid the site amongst ten other sites. Ford might think him overly active, but that didn’t matter.

Every time the camera was activated, his subscription would send him a notification. Normally it was just Dipper visiting the clearing, but lately Ford had been checking the site more and more. Knocking on wood, pressing knots on branches in hope for a secret button and lately, scanning the place with what Dipper recognised as thermal readers, metal detectors, and a density scanner. Dipper didn't know how he'd slipped up, making Ford suspicious. But whatever it was Ford was only increasing in his fever to find something. After his first few searches Dipper had stopped worrying. He checked over and over again in hope that something would have changed, that he had missed something. But Dipper knew the only clues he would find were the ones left for him.

And so Ford never found it. Dipper knew Ford would never would. He was always looking for the smart approach. Blind to anything silly. Something Mabel had tried to teach him the importance of.

The journal had lots of research and a few ideas on getting Dipper to the nightmare realm. There were even ideas on wormhole generating guns and reality slicing blades, but that was just fanciful thinking. There was also his own in depth study on the bottomless pit. But the majority of the overflowing journal held information on project INTW.

Dipper and Ford had investigated the pit together shortly after learning they could speak to Mabel.

Mabel had recognised a Pitt soda bottle that was mixed in with the general rubbish in the nightosphere. The assorted rubbish was something Ford had often wondered about during his years there. 

Nightmares and imagination from the minds of intelligent beings had actually manifested most of the mass in the realm. When all life in all the dimensions dreamt together, they created a cross galaxy super computer. Then of course you had beings of energy who could turn energy to mass with willpower. This all explained the endless bizarre structures, land forms that failed to adhere to any physical laws, plants and creatures in the realm. But there was no source for the unholy amount of rubbish.

Before disappearing through the portal the first time, Ford had hypothesised that the bottomless pit travelled in an infinity loop. And that here was a branch out on the last loop that led into the unknown.

Dipper had made the exciting theory that Modoc (the shaman who had burned himself alive after building a portal consisting of a pile of sticks) had built the pit as a portal for Bill. Before prophesising the destruction that Bill would cause when unleashed. Bill had said he had gone insane, but what if he hadn't? It was quite probable Modoc had been the one to write of the zodiac circle in the nearby cave. Meaning his portal attempt would also be local. After discovering that Bill was an evil dick and not wanting him to find the portal, Modoc could have covered the hole with sticks. Perhaps he killed himself to protect the knowledge of the portal, thinking it actually worked.

That was the theory at least.

Wanting to prove that rubbish was falling from their world to the nightmare realm Dipper and Ford had giddily set up a controlled test.

Using an atom reassembly gun that they had invented they turned several truckloads of dirt into 3000 magnesium pieces. The gun got stuck whenever they tried to create compounds or larger atomic masses. But it could separate atoms and reconstruct them into low level elements pretty well. They had built a model that could form hydrogen and oxygen, then pump them into a specialised canister that combined them into H2O. They had given the patent out and even though it ate through energy like trucker the invention was helping produce clean water in drought stricken countries. Although they had built it flawed so that no one would be able to make any other elements. Couldn't have people flooding the world with gold. Although Dipper had kinda wanted to do that just to piss Bill off. Turn his favourite piece of advice into garbage.

With a high speed counting apparatus they had deposited all the magnesium into the bottomless pit. Ford had given up after the 11th test run, declaring the chance to low. But Dipper had continued every day for another week. On the 28th time Dipper had waited in baited breath for an extra 17 minutes before racing back to the shack crying in victory. For only 2999 pieces had come back out. Mabel had never found the lone piece of magnesium, but in both scientists eyes it proved Ford's old hypothesis and Dipper's new theory.

They had agreed that the portal was a one way ticket, and that a 1 out of 84 000 success rate was too low to try and send anything to Mabel. Although they did several few barriers to the sight after that. Just in case a particularly unlucky soul fell in. 

Dipper had seen the pit with hope though. He had sent cameras and drones to map it out. He had tried abseiling the walls, climbing with pitch axes. Trying desperately to find the backdoor. But the tunnel was made of a swirling, dark pressure that seemed to consume light and through him off when he touched it.

Not ready to lose hope Dipper used to take his laptop and survival backpack and jump in a couple times after school each day. There was no Wi-Fi down there but the light from his laptop was enough to work with. He'd sit with it trapped between his knees and do whatever homework he could. He had known it was so unlikely it was basically impossible, but he had needed to try. 

He hadn't fallen through the pit in years.


	32. Drippin' Chocolate Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for Dubious Consent and very mild smut
> 
> Guys this was literally painful to write. Wrong and forced comes to mind and not in a hot way. Just uncomfortable and awkward. But these two needed to break the ice sometime. It was always gonna get weird. I actually did need this stupid chapter for Mabel's growth and shit. promise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS! 1300 HITS! THAT’S 1300 MORE THAN I EVER EXPECTED!!! SQUEEEEAL!!! I MEAN I KNEW THERE WERE OTHER KINKY TRIANGLE LOVIN FREAKS OUT THERE… BUT THOUGHT THERE WERE LIKE 11 OF US AND THAT 9 OF THOSE WHERE STRICTLY BillDip.. BUT AHHHHHH THIRTEEN HUNDRED WHAT THE ACTUAL UNHOLY NIGHTMARES!
> 
> Wow.. so this chapter is my longest yet.. guess I lose the ability to cull when I have the flu?
> 
> As ever, I am adding to the sick, ever growing portion of the web that makes the internet unsafe for children. AND I'M LOVING IT.

The only human in the nightmare realm was sprawled out atop a yellow, pizza slice shaped bed. Neurons lit up her brain as she tried to fight her way back into the dream she had been having. But awareness was slowing spreading through her limbs. Her skin was covered in infected sores and itching scabs. But she couldn't even pick at them cause she was wearing so many constricting layers of clothes. 

Even signing dramatically caused pain. Her sandpapery throat the first symptom of an oncoming cold.

Fear spasmed her brain as she remembered her last moments of consciousness. In a second she bolted upright and was staring at the last thing Bill had maimed.

Her new fingers bent experimentally in front of her face. She had feeling, they looked normal. In fact her nails were the smoothest and most uniformed they had ever looked. There were none of the infected burns that had previously been on her hand. But, there was also no middle finger. Examining the clean stump she wondered why she wasn't angry. Mad that her body wasn't in her control. Why there was no relief she had a hand again or anxiety about what this meant for the future. There was just nothing.

She could feel the pressure of the blisters on her butt cheeks digging into her as she sat examining the hand she had not been born with. The hand that had never given Dipper a wet willy or waved at her friends. The pinkie had lost the scar from Dipper, she was missing little tiny scars from her cat wrangling days and her palm had lost the scars for her first time using a blow torch. It made her feel sick. Like a piece of her had been stolen.

Mabel was surprised with her new nails. Bill was weird to have grown them back so neatly. She had lost a few before. Growing them out was gross and painful. Though for a while you could do this pretty neat trick were you magically remove the nail then put it make in. That one had always made Dipper puke. It worked like clockwork. She'd had to make a deal with her mother never to do it again after the fifth load of puke (that Ariel new about ;P). But it was okay cause by then the new nail had started growing out. It splintered until it grew into a sheet, and even then it was heavily ridged and misshapen for a while. She had kept her old nail for way too long after that. Replacing the gold coin under Dippers pillow with it had been the last straw though. That day had been priceless. Way to bid the tooth fairy adu if ever there was one. A shirtless, green faced Dipper chasing Mabel round the house crying. Threatening as they ran to puke on her. Her mother had thrown the nail out after that. Or at least that's what they thought. Two months later it had appeared inside her father's empty glass in the bathroom. Another day full of two Pines' chasing each other around the house. Although their race had ended in kisses instead of vomit. After that the family had burned the nail in a little fire she and Dip had made outside. A happy funeral if ever there was one. 

Jeans, shorts, a jumper and a shirt littered the floor. Relief on her sores was instant but she could do better. She was gonna squeeze the bastards. Pulling her tummy in closer for inspection she scratched off a scab in the middle of reddened, hardened skin. Hot to the touch her eyes watered as she squeezed. Victory scorched her mind as fulfilling pus spurted out, but it hurt. Dear ZEUS infections were painful.

Her hands were soon tinted pink, wiping the blood and pus off onto the corner of her tub. 'Clean it later' was her philosophy in everything.

After covering her stomach, forearms and pulling her tights down to get to her thighs her belly rumbled selfishly. Mabel threw herself onto her back with a dramatic humph. It was no use. They were on the back of her neck, her back, her blasted butt, even the soles of her feet were burned and blistered. Evil leach making the air around her boil. She was so going to kill him one of these days.

The areas she had attacked felt weirdly better and worse. She was more aware of them yet there was relief from the throbbing pressure. Was it even worth squeezing out the infected stuff? If her aim was really to let her blood get infected shouldn't she leave them? Mumbling incoherent complaints she pulled a draw open and picked a loose dress. Snapping her leggings and nickers back up after throwing the dress on.

It was too early to decide between confusing roads of actions. Now was a time for breakfast. Purple muesli was soon purchased in a bowl on her lap. She was surprisingly quiet. Whether Mabel was singing, talking to friends who weren’t there or telling herself stories; there was normally constant chatter filling the room.

Sitting cross-legged on top of the dining table she looked out into the nightmare realm. She rubbed away some of the soap doodles in front of her face in order to see clearly. It was strange how drastically everything had changed for her, yet her home looked the same. Sky and land and creatures continued in their immortal habits. Although to them it probably looked different she mused. The fearamid had a hat now.

Placing the bowl and spoon back of her summoning tray she waited for the remnants of her berry breaky to be wiped from existence.

Her hands were tunnelled into binoculars pressing against the window when the clicking sounds of shoes climbed the stairs. Mabel didn't move a muscle. Mostly because it hurt to move, but she also wanted to frustrate the egotistical triangle.

In a ploy to get the humans attention Bill performed a fast tap dance in his tailored shoes. It really didn't take much effort. His third eye glowed white, showing the image of a girl currently tap dancing in a play, and Bill synced his body with hers.

The noise did peek Mabel's curiosity somewhat. "What do you want you Dorito demon?" 

"That's too cheesy." Bill punned with a purr. Grinning from ear to ear he was decked out in a smart suit today. Although a straitjacket would have made more sense. 

Mabel thumped her forehead into the glass. Fed up with pain and suffering and the boring room and most of all the insane megalomaniac holding her captive. "Just go away Bill."

Three eyes flickered red, a grin sickeningly spreading across Bill's face. "Or what? You'll bedazzle me death?" Hollow laughter echoed, bouncing up into the glass tower. "Guess what! I think I've figured out a way to remove your pelvis without killing you!"

"NO BILL. Leave me alone! You have to-" Mabel turned to look at her captor. Annoyance wiping from her face as she saw his new left eye. "That’s.. A blue eye.. Bill.. You're so mainstream!"

His iris was still an inhuman slit, but the colour was like those of his flames. A bright piercing blue somehow made his yellow eyes even more disturbing.

"Yes, well, it is the second best colour." He grumbled walking towards her "Now about wearing your pelvis like a crown…"

"No! Look, if you don't want me dead in the next 24 hours, you're going to have to let me heal! I can barely breath I'm in so much pain! So back the frog on a mushroom up."

"Hmmm interesting, interesting, but no. How about a deal?" He smiled sickeningly in his sing song rainbows and puppies tone. 

"HA! Please like there's a single deal you've made that you haven't broken! It's a good thing you went the last millennia not wearing pants!"

"Hey, not my problem your race is stupid and gullible. But what if I carried out my side first? Like healing you.." Hi voice raised in pitch, full of promise.

"I don't want to healed! I want to be free!" Maybe she did want to be healed. Blood poisoning took a while. Surely it would be less painful to just have one infected wound that could kill her.. Her entire body didn't need to be in pointless agony. And it didn't sound like the torture was going to end anytime soon. So she'd never be in need of a new wound. "What did you want?"

"I want you to earn it." Bill grinned wickedly as Mabel tensed and balled her fists in anger. "I'll heal you, and then you give me a lap dance and make me cum. And if you don't… Then I'll leave you hanging without legs as I go kill someone from your dimension. OHH maybe children! You know I REALLY regret not killing anyone when I ruled in your world as a God for a day. I thought statues were a good way to preserve you all before I hollowed out the earth to drive it around. Was going to give it tassels of entrails and a cute little bell of captured screams. They preserve really well you know." He finished, wistful leaning on the table.

"How do I know you won't do that anyway! God! Do you even know what reassurance means!?" Mabel cried, this was going badly. Why did he want to kill others when he had her? Did she even want to suggest that?

"That's why I'm saying it! How do I know you won't pull out of the deal?" He pointed at her in accusation.

"Cause I'm not the evil one! Obviously!" Mabel cried, repulsed by his thought process.

Looking at the smooth ground he grumbled, "you can still lie."

"Urgh! Whatever this conversation is moot because I wouldn't touch you for all the all the regrown body parts in the world. Plus! You can't use your powers there anyway so we both know you'd rather hurt me." Mabel finished, she wouldn't cry. At least she could keep the demon busy for a few years. That was something right?

Bill mused thoughtfully. "What about some craft supplies?"

Mabel turned, staring into his mismatched eyes quizzically. "I don't want your magical shortcuts or gifts. I want out. I have I life you know! I miss actual people! My friends! And I have to care for my plants."

He pointed a finger at her again. Clarity swimming before him. "HA! You just want to poison me again! No. thank. You. I am not being turned into a screaming seaweed again. Get it through your skull that you cannot kill me and give up already."

"Ergh! This is not about you! _You egotistical lunatic!_ Spiky hasn’t been feed any blood in a week! She's probably already starting to bleach! And my rocky garden bed was nearly ready to be fertilised! They need their cigarette butts or they start attacking the other plants! And I need to check on the sulphur deposit! It needs to be replaced the second it runs out or the leopard plants die! Plus the whole garden will need watering, except for the sandy patch of coarse… And don't even get me started on the babies I was rooting on the roof! Cause there's no way any of them are still alive." She spun around on the table to face him, "everyone in this verse' enjoys my garden. And it took sooo many years to build! You can't just let it die cause your too emasculated by me to let me have an inch of freedom! I mean come on! You have complete control. I can't kill you, I can't kill myself. I can't escape. You'd be _letting_ me out. And, I just need one day a week.. And some scavenging time to gather their food.. Unless you were to conjure it for me. Your choice I guess." She rambled off, hope filling her heart.

Daring to look at him her hope shattered. His face was furrowed in what she read as anger.

She held back her emotion in one last ditch for freedom. "Don't you enjoy looking down on it? If you can't do it for your friends then do it for yourself! Please, let it live. Let me keep it alive. I could even teach Keyhole how to care for it! He sometimes helped me gather things anyway and I know he loves the garden. That way he can continue caring for them after you kill me."

Silent seconds stretched out for an eternity for the girl. She stared at the ground. A desperate weight crushing her heart.

"No. Keyhole cares about you. He'd probably kill you. Saving you and your family from me. Plus I don't trust you. You'd probably poison me just cause you think you can't possibly be punished more than what is happening already. You'd be wrong of course." Bill stated matter-o-factly.

"Keyhole wouldn't do that to me! You just said he cares! Anyway you could like, be right beside me the whole time! Not like I can smuggle stuff if you're watching." Mabel was aghast, angry and upset. Her mind swirling with overwhelming emotions.

"Don't delude yourself Star. Just because those criminals are your friends doesn't mean they have any humanity. They'd each choking the life out of you." Bill bit back nastily. 

"Your wrong." Mabel said surly. There was a goodness in Keyhole. Most of the others too. They were her friends, her only company. She had to believe they weren’t fundamentally evil.

But she knew he wasn't totally wrong to worry about her visiting her garden. She had spent a lot of time thinking about ways to kill his new form. The simple fact that he had organs now opened up so many lovely possibilities for him to absorb poison. There were several poisons in particular that hadn't worked in the past that she was curious to test out.. She knew there was no chance any of them would kill him permanently. He always rebuilt himself. Even when drugs affected his energy.. He always separated himself from his body stopping the effect she had caused then rebuilt a physical form and returned to his normal level of insanity. But… It would be fun to make him writhe and scream for a change.

Bill spoke up. "Tell you what. There are things I want. There are things you want. I'll devise something that is sure to protect you and then I'll let you out. In the meantime, I will heal you. You will play the part of an enthusiastic stripper and make me cum. If you don’t I'll wear your pelvis as a bloody crown all around the realm. Then I'll go find an idiot to make a deal with me and make them commit some mass murder! Then I'll make you watch it on the big screen! And you won't be able to run, cause you'll have no legs!!"

"So your saying anyone who makes a deal with you is an idiot? Your trying to make a deal with me! ERAGH! Just go away Bill! I can't deal with this today and I am calling your bluff." Wincing Mabel slid of the table and walked to the bed. Hiding under the covers was the best she could manage without and doors to slam.

She was barely three feet when Bill grabbed her wrist. Twisting around to glare into his mismatched eyes. 

Bill's smirk twisted uncomfortably over his features. He really wanted her to choose to degrade herself. She still had this sickening determination and he was going to replace it with self-loathing.

"Let-" Mabel's words became a scream as her body flew into the air. Being pulled by a flying demon holding tightly to her new wrist.

Cuffs and chains snaked around her arms pulling her other arm above her head in a 'Y'. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Her hysterical voice would have been laughing if it had the lung capacity. "Fine! More torture! That's just great!" Her body stopped struggling. "You said you didn't want me dead! But that's fine! Just change your mind, totally cool. Say goodbyes for me though." 

Bill raised some eyebrows at the mortal, "you really think your about to die?" He said with a laugh. His third eye shone white, seeing inside her. "You do have some nasty bacteria in there. I'll exnihilate them in a few days. But dying! Please! You don't even have a fever yet!" Conjuring a scalpel he twirled it threw his fingers. Relishing in the way her heartbeat quickened and her limbs started to shake in fear.

His voice drawled out slowly, sounding concerned and reasonable. "Just this once I'm giving you the power." Floating around her he swept back her brown hair and rested his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. "You can decide to hang here. Or lower yourself to the ground."

"I want to be let out. And not just to your creepy study. My house. My garden. For as long as I want." Mabel tried to voice a third option.

Claws dug into her belly as he drew her flush against him. "That will take a while. I don't know yet how to guarantee your safety yet. But ok." He loved the way he could feel her back rise with each pained breath she took. Grating her back against his chest.

"And I want to be fully healed. I want my finger back and my tongue fixed. And no more torture for a month." Mabel felt nauseous. Like his body was radiating poison straight into her. Holy Mother Nature what was she about to agree to?

Bill clicked his tongue in annoyance. "HA! No torture for 24 hours. The finger I will do. But the triangles stay."

"You want to make a deal or not old man?" She snarled in response.

He chuckled and dislodged himself from her, floating round to meet her glare. "I'm going to enjoy today either way. I'm doing you the favour here. You can take it or leave it."

Anger flooded her senses. There was no way in hell this was a favour and they both knew it. But, she was in so much pain. She wanted it to end. And the thought of him removing body parts was too much. If he was going to enjoy it no matter, she should at least take the road with least physical injury. "Ok pervert."

"YAYYY! Hmm since your little indisposed I guess you can kiss on it to seal the deal." Bill said in that sickly sweet voice.

Mabel felt his breath on her face, his teeth drawing closer. "What ew! Don't touch me!" 

Tsking loudly Bill held the back of his hand in front of Mabel's face. 

"Put me down you ritualistic idiot!" Her head turned to the side to avoid him, her scrunched up brow and pursed lips illustrating her disgust.

"Careful now." Bill said annoyed. Flicking his wrist air blew across the girls face.

She realised with a start that her face was frozen.

"Wouldn't want the wind to change and face to stick like that!" Bill laughed madly as he harshly poked her cheek.

With a click of his fingers movement spread through her face on more.

"I'm waiting Star…" His annoyance was back.

Mabel hurriedly kissed the back of his hand. Recoiling hard when they were both doused in blue flame. 

Magic lifted her up and she breathed deeply, shocking her lungs with needed air. The chains had evaporated into a swirling blue storm carrying her to the ground slowly. She could barely see her hands, but she could feel. Bathed in warmth and safety every fibre of her being tingled in electrifying clarity.

Standing of the floor Bill's hands were ignited with fire as he focused on every deliberate, beautiful mark he had given her. Wiping them away before they even got a chance to scar. All but two very cute triangular burns that is.

Mabel landed and the storm blew around her and then rose higher, fading into the cavernous ceiling. Hurriedly she inspected her body, hoping to find fault in Bill's magic.

Meanwhile Bill giddily conjured a yellow leather couch and plonked himself down expectantly.

Noticing him anxiously Mabel seriously considered what she had just agreed to. "I've never done this." She blurted, almost like an accusation.

Bill tilted his head to the side, looking her up and down. Then with a smile he clicked his fingers and a slow tune started playing layered over a faster beat. "Me neither." He said with excitement. 

Mabel looked around for the source in confusion. She didn't move. She couldn't form the thoughts of what she was meant to do next.

"Now you come here and you dance." He said in frustration.

"Um, right." She said hesitatingly, dread creeping into her bones. 

Focusing her mind on the beat she started dancing. It was nice in a way. She'd formed a band with the monsters a while back, but this was different. It somehow felt more normal to hear music not from a live band. Though the music wasn't great to dance to she tried her best. It was actually kinda fun.

Suddenly, however Bill burst out in laughter. Gripping his sides as he tried to calm himself. "AHHHAH ahh What the hehe FUCK WAS that meant to be!" He gasped slapping his thigh.

Mabel starred him down angrily. Arms crossed in front of her, "I was dancing you poop-head."

"Oh sweet corruption help me, do you even _understand_ the point of this?" His voice grew harsh.

Bright blue ties encircled her wrists, flowing into cords that ending in the demons tight fists. Squealing Mabel tied to pull herself back, but Bill yanked her forward slowly. Foot by foot she skidded closer. The cords dissolved into the couch itself, contorting Mabel into an off angle. She had to lean on his shoulders just to stop herself falling forward.

"Now you move, gyrate, grind." He said with an expectant smirk.

Boiling blood was pumping through her a dizzying rate. Her ears were burning and she wanted nothing more but to bite off his nose and gouge out his eyes.

Instead, she started swaying her hips. 

Bill's hands snaked up and groped her butt.

"NO TOUCHING!" Mabel cried as she tried to scoot away. But the ties to her wrists snapped her back. She fell, face landing on his crotch.

Bill chuckled darkly, one hand locked on the back of her neck whilst the other traced her jaw. "The youngest person currently trying to summon a demon is.." His two eyes closed whilst his third flashed images brightly. "Are, a group of 13 year old's. I'll kill all 3 of them if you break our deal."

Whilst wriggling wildly a hot tear escaped Mabel. Trapped in his iron grip she couldn't regain her personal space.

"Now then." Bill said, seemingly pleased. "Let's get comfortable." Clicking his fingers his suit and Mabel's tights and dress disappeared. 

Mabel jerked back to no avail as her face came in contact with his yellow briefs. Her writhing, exposed back made Bill's eyes darken. His eyes lingering on the small of her back and how it disappeared underneath her blue undies.

He waited calmly for her to stop squirming. Finally she was taking deep steady breaths and he realised her neck.

Pulling her up quickly he had her sitting across his lap. One arm tightly clamped over her thighs to stop her getting up whilst his other traced her spine. Her body shivered, probably with disgust but Bill didn't care.

Mabel turned her head to the side to look at him, "Let's get this over with already."

An eyebrow quirked and Bill smirked at her bravado. An iron grip locked around her head and he leaned forward for a kiss. His mouth sealing around hers, forcing himself into her airways.

Her shock lasted a second before she was jerking back and trying to get up from her side saddle position. "You do NOT get to kiss me!"

He nearly laughed "or what?" Released from his hold she scrambled back.

"Or the deals off!" She said as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Not getting up off the floor.

Bill's eyes flashed red for a single nanosecond. "Their names are Nico, Karolina and Gert."

"What?" Mabel said aghast, anger still pumping her heart.

"The 13 year old's." Bill said coolly, leaning back with his hands behind his head. 

Seconds stretched, but finally Mabel grabbed the blue cords anchoring her to the couch and used them to pull herself up. She had a bit more room to work with now at least.

She swayed again with the music, keeping her personal style at bay. Her hands rested on her hips like dead weights, unsure of what to do with themselves. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be doing this.

"Bored now." Bill said as he twirled his hand in the air.

Immobilising magic lifted her body, spreading her legs before delivering her onto Bill's lap. His hands groped her butt, pulling her flush as he bucked against her.

Mabel looked away from him, her body threating to lock down and start bawling. She had to keep it together. There were lives at stake now. God she was a dog-sucking idiot! In her head she vowed to never make another deal with the maniac beneath her.

With sickening clarity of her situation Mabel dragged her crotch slowly up and down Bill's housed dick. With each stroke she could feel it stiffen and start to push against her. Feel it press into the crack of her flesh.

Closing his eyes Bill moaned at the friction. Digging his claws into her soft flesh, he ground her against him roughly.

She cried in shock as spots of blood marked her new underwear. Mabel wanted to run. Bill was getting harder and bigger and he was somehow _rising._ She could recognise the signs of his control slipping and it terrified her to be this close to the monster. She couldn't look, not that she had to. She could feel him beneath her. Feel his hot, ragged breaths on her chest. His claws piercing her butt.

Bill's eyes burned brightly, adrenaline was pumping through his meat sack. Possessive thoughts were jumping around his head. Demanding to be heard. He wanted her tied up on his bed. He wanted to bite into her, devour her, live inside her. Hold her down and hear her scream. Keep her locked away in the dark.

Confusion swept threw him. He wasn't meant to be enjoying this so much. This was about reducing her to a puddle of self-loathing on the floor. Oh well. He really shouldn't be surprised that a Pines could surprise him.

His lust filled eyes narrowed in on his prey. Anger spiked through him, she was meant to be looking at him. Instead she was distant, focused on the wall behind him. 

Black arms tore sharply through the skin on his sides. One grabbed Stars chin, forcing it back to point in his direction. Another grabbed at her boob, glassy fingers slipping under her bra to need at her flesh aggressively. He loved her softness. It would be so easy to rip her open. A third hand traced down the dent along her back, then roughly pushed her forward. Little bitch was trying to squirm out of his hold. 

Panic burned her mind, squeezing her heart and lungs into a useless pulp. There were too many hands. She tried to trash her head to the side. He was too hot. Too close. Her body tried to recoil but he was behind her, pushing her forward. He was everywhere, closing in on all sides. She couldn't breathe. When was the last time she had had air in her lungs? She had to get away. Her head was throbbing. Everything was red and tight and burning. She had get away NOW.

His entire being sang in delight as she unintentionally ground herself against his tip. His last hand reached between their bodies, trying to grab a hold of his throbbing cock.

A growl vibrated his chest as his hand slipped between them. He wanted more. Hands roamed down her body, tracing the blistering burn of a triangle on her thigh. Before gripping both her legs and lifting her slightly. Whilst focusing on freeing his throbbing erection Mabel rolled off his lap. She tumbled onto the floor with a thud. Curled up protectively she pulled at the ties on her wrists without taking her eyes off the beast before her.

It was comical really. So brave whenever knives or whips were in play, but this? Humanities favourite past time had her cowering before him. He liked it. This was how she would spend the rest of existence. Owned and abused. His to ruin and remake over and over. Smiling he pulled down his constricting briefs and his dick slapped against his abs with satisfaction. He laughed at her fear, at her fragile mind.

But his laughter did something to her. Something he didn't quite like but decided he could work with.

Mabel's face hardened with unseen resolution. Standing she spoke quietly yet commandingly. "These come off." She said gesturing at the ropes on her wrists. "Those hands go away. You will not touch me. Sit on your hands or something if you can't control yourself." She stared him down, refusing to look anywhere but his eyes.

Bill's glare was truly predatory. He had her. Cornered and defenceless. And he wanted to grind her into her screaming flesh so hard they made a trench in the floor. But.. He had all eternity to make her beg. For now he would let her have the illusion of power.

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned, retracting his extra arms through his bloodied skin. His mind electrified by the pain. Snapping his fingers the ropes evaporated, but so did Mabel's underwear. Leaning back into a relaxed position with his hands behind his head, he let a cocky grin spread over his face.

Mabel's hands instantly covered her exposed area. "You JERKWAD!" She started backing up to her draws, intending of finding jeans. 

But the air around her grew thick, she leaned into its solid tension. Trying to wade her way towards clothes and their protection.

"Naw come now. Don't you just want to get this over with? I promise I won't do anything else! I just wanna feel you, is that so bad?" Bill teased, trying to find a way to appeal to her again. It didn't work. 

"Yes it is you sadistic leach! Because I don't want to be felt! Do you really not understand that?" She cried, emotional pain seeping through her features. Her eyes and voice full of hurt.

"This is getting tiresome Star… I think I need to put a time limit on this thing." He hummed thoughtfully. There were dark curls poking out from the edges of her pale hands. Bill wanted to grab a fistful of the crinkly hair and yank it out. Just to see if it would make her bleed.

Fear flited through her. To many possibilities, what if he said thirty seconds? That couldn't be allowed with lives on the line. "No, no it's fine. But. NO. Touching." Mabel walked boldly towards him. Drawing on every Brittany Spears music video she could remember. 

She grabbed his bare, muscular shoulders to steady herself as she climbed atop him. She wanted to bludgeon that smug face. Tear off his dick and shove it down his pleading throat. A genuine smile lit her face. Bill found the smile very disconcerting. But a rude leer was replaced by a moan as Mabel started to move. Rubbing her pelvis up his shaft, squeezing it between their bodies. Her black pubic hair grating against his tender flesh painfully. He loved it.

This wasn't so bad Mabel told herself. This was fine. The hands were gone, she was in control.

Her muscles tightened uncomfortably, her toes curling. She had to change angles. She was rubbing that bit slowly against the underside of his dick. 

If Bill had noticed a pained grimace dance across her face he didn't say anything.

She tried to rub his dick a different way. Leaning back she held onto his thick neck (dreaming of his strangled cries) and ever so slowly slid her vagina down his pulsing member. This was better, if slightly less comfortable. At least nothing was rubbing against her clit.

Bill's biceps flecked and tensed but he stayed put. Staring her down with a heated gaze. Memorising every move and breath she took. She had suddenly become warm and slipperier and it made his teeth grind. 

Everything was getting hot. Her heart missed a beat as his dick actually pulsed beneath her. Worst of all their bodies were hot and just.. Damp. 

Her body was tensing again. Her confidence and feelings of responsibility fading. Her head screamed that he was too close. That at any second he could entrap her in barbed wire do whatever he wanted. She was glad she still had her bra. And that he was no longer smothering her with his hands.

A hesitant hand reached down between then. Mabel took a deep breath, staring at the appendage before curling her fingers around it. Ew, ew, ew! Her mind ran around in a panicked frenzy, she was touching it, AHH! And she was way too close to that unnaturally yellow pubic hair!

Bill gasped, closing his eyes in bliss and bucked his hips in an uncontrolled spasm.

Shocked Mabel released him and recoiled in fear. But Bill just whined at the loss, bucking his hopeful hips into nothing. Timidly, Mabel returned her hand. Watching his face closely she returned to her previous goal. His shaft was warm and firm, yet the silky skin was so soft.. It was possibly now the most fragile part of his physique in his new body she noted mentally. Not that he had seemed to mind when he cut it off, but if a girl only had three seconds to attach before being paralysed by magic.. She was gonna go for the weak spots.

Gripping his neck tightly in one hand, she gave it a warning squeeze. Trying to convey that if he touched her, they would be done. She tugged on his shaft in her other hand, feeling the way his skin pulled with her. Grimacing (she was OFFICALLY touching yellow pubes!) pushed it down, somewhat hiding his balls from sight. A heterochromatic gaze bored into her as she trapped the horizontal dick in the crevasse of her butt before it could spring back up. 

She didn't look down. She remained calm. 

Bill's hands had moved at some point. They now rested by his sides in tight fists. Careful not to touch her legs which were ever so close. Slowly Mabel started to move again. Rubbing her ass back and forth over the heated, swollen stick. She wished it would just rot away. That the dangly piece of flesh would forever turn into a stinking pile of meat 

Lewd noises started to draw out of the demons lips. His hips rocked with her and his eyes squeezed shut. Occasionally opening one at random to stare at her.

Mabel was horrified, disgusted and angry but also kind of curious. The fear of being raped was fading. And sure she had seen him plenty of times, but the paralysing fear had always blurred the picture. But this was it. This is what the girls always talked about on girls night. Guys and their dicks and their faces and their grunts. Conversations she had loved to listen to, live through. She had never expected to even see another humanish creature. Let alone a guy.

A blue eye opened to watch Mabel starring down at the base of his dick. He sighed contently. He wanted to squeeze her, bite into her clean white skin. Impale himself into her without warning. Oh well, next time he assured himself. 

His dick was trying to stand, trying to plunge into her warm body. But Mabel kept it sheathed tightly between her butt cheeks. Unknowingly squeezing tighter as it swelled. 

Bill was grunting, his blood was churning through his meat sack at dizzying speeds. There was the delicious tug from his balls that he had completely forgotten about. It set his veins ablaze and Star was so close her pelvis was pressed right against his stomach. His omnipresent eye opened and flicked with the image of Star from behind. The tip of his dick was just poking out from between her round ass. Constantly moving with his thrusts. Her head was trying to crane back to see, a look of disgusted curiosity on her face.

He swore his blood burned and his limbs felt like jelly as he came. Spurting ropes and globs of hot sticky cum onto the couch and floor.

Immediately Mabel hopped off him, rushing to find herself some clothes. Bill would have stopped her but he just couldn't. His mind had been wiped beautifully blank for just a while. So he sat and watched her body rush and jiggle as she hurriedly flung through draws. A happy grin adorned Bill's harsh features. This was so much better when she was awake.

Star had already pulled a dress over her head and was now tackling undies and.. Jeans? Maybe she had just forgotten how humans dress. Watching her had become boring so he gazed up into the roof. Seeing through the darkness he could see his slightly domed design on the roof. Built from triangular panels, Axolotl forbid be build something circular. But there was something moving just beyond it. A transparent swirling entity. Bill scowled and his eyes burned red. Mentally he pushed back the protective forcefield around his room. There was a barrier around the walls of the tower. An invisible force to keep out anyone from peering in that wasn’t him. Seems he had forgotten the roof. His eyes flicked back to Star. She was studying him suspiciously from atop her table, furiously sipping a hot drink.

Humans were so weird. So many features, so many expressions. Bill wondered if he was just as readable since building himself a fleshsuit.

The sound of silence stretched out uncomfortably. The two staring at each other like predator and prey. Mabel was tense, wanting somewhere to hide. Whilst Bill was lounging, content on the newest addition to the room. His mind and body still relaxed after his orgasm.

"Well? Aren't you going to leave now?" Mabel snapped, unable to stomach her hot chocolate.

Stretching out like a cat Bill grumbled incoherent strings before righting himself and stalking towards her.

Panic gripped her heart. Every other sight and sound in the room was muted. All Mabel could focus on was her attacker drawing nearer. A shrill scream echoed up the walls, Bill was drenched in hot chocolate and Mabel had shrunk back. Curled up tightly against the window. Shock flooded her at the realisation the scream had come from her.

Bill just stood confused and angry. Naked and dripping with chocolate lumps.

"You can't! You can't hurt me! We had a deal Cipher!" Her words came out in shuddering sobs. She was trying so hard not to cry. But her brain was being crushed with fear. Every breath felt like her last, air burning her lungs like fire. 

"Sheesh! Drama queen much? Just wanted some friendly conversation!" He raised his hands in mock arrest. "I'm not gonna break this deal." He looked at her seriously. Waiting for her breaths to even out. "Technically I don’t even need to make deals with you anymore. So when I do, its cause I want to. Not because I need something."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Mabel tried to sneer, but it was hard with every orifice leaking. He was still chocolate balls naked so she kept her glare strictly on his mismatched eyes.

"Well." He said wiping milk off his chest. "Humans have this weird anti-magic protection stuff going on in their bodies. Its why I need permission to possess. Why vampires need an invitation. Why goblins need wishes. You lot have protected yourselves. Which is lucky or you'd all be dead! But here, in my domain, separated from the laws of your world, I can do whatever the fuck I want. I could possess you right now. Use you like a puppet when your mean." Bill could tell his grin and high voice was threatening Star immensely. "So when I make a deal with you, it's not cause I need to. I don't need a permission or an invitation. I just want it." 

Mabel sat there assessing him. She couldn't wait to tell Dipper, he was going to be so intrigued! "Well could you abide the laws of decency and put some pants on?"

Smirking Bill ran a finger across the table. "Why? Intimidated?"

"Nope!" Mabel sang out back to her bubbly self. "Just disgusted!"

Scowling Bill turned around, deciding to use the shower he had made her. If only to make her more uncomfortable.

After a few quite minutes of Bill enjoying his first ever hot shower Mabel broke the silence. "You know, if your gonna go straight up Disney on me and keep me locked in a tower instead of hurting an inventor… The least you could do is give me a library or some magical hair or like a talking animal I could sing with." 

With the last of the water disappearing into the unexplained vacuum beneath. Bill magically dried himself then conjured a yellow suit around his skin. "I understood very little of what you just said. Anyway I'm done here. Got things to kill, people to maim!" 

Worry laced Mabel's voice, "not those kids right?"

"AHHAH no my little bargaining chips won't be assumed as runaways today!" Bill laughed as he moved through the exit.

Mabel sighed. It was going to be another boring day in the tower 'de Mabel. She really hoped her family would call. She felt like she had been asleep for a while so she'd probably missed them a few times. But, she was awake now! They were sure to call. Brightening her day with stories of sunshine and bugs.

In the meantime, she had a couch that needed a thorough clean. Possibly the only option was to burn it after what had just happened but.. It did look kinda comfy. Maybe she'd push it up by the bed. She also wanted to shower. She felt dirty and contaminated from his touch. Maybe she'd clean the shower before she used it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO PHASE FOUR OF MY MASTER PLAN HAS BEGUN. MWAHAHAHAHA
> 
> ENJOY EMOTIONAL BLUE BALLS INTERNET


	33. Books & Runes & Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for..  
> smut :) but don't get excited its not what you want!  
> also some non consensual body modification.. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate

Wind whipped through her hair as Mabel darted between floating rocks covered with tropical foliage. Giant, fragile wings beat behind her. Darkness covered the enemy territory. She was part of a small but deadly force. They were last of her people, the Fairies. Under the huge, bright wings their clothes were all mottled with old blood stains. Fairies were incredibly strong. It came with the ability to fly, carrying your own body weight against gravity. But none could fly wearing battle armour.. That was far too much weight to lift. It was part of the reason the war had been so brutal to their side. As it was, only half the team even carried weapons. They slowed one down and Fairies could just as soon attach with their claws and teeth.

Their mission: to destroy the power source of the wizards. It had been a long road here. They had just faced… _Leprechauns._ Sadistic ginger devils. But now, the group could see their goal. The dark castle.

They were approaching the castle from beneath. Hiding under the cover of the lush islands that filled the air. The magical isles grew denser and taller as they neared the largest. All the baby islands fanned out beneath it, attracted by the build-up of magic. The tall, tapering islands were beautiful but treacherous. Loose rocks could fall and it was imperative to avoid the curling streams that flowed through the air like slides. Neon fish were constantly swimming up and down. Damn things splashing water. A perilous danger to someone with wings.

Mabel had been in the first flock of Fairies to be attacked. That had been three hundred years ago. Before the war, magical beings had subtly influenced mankind with either good or evil. But then, Wizards had changed the game. Defied their intended purpose. In their perfect world there would be no Fairies left. To influence humans without Fairies to balance the scales. With the world in darkness Wizards would thrive, multiplying with every monstrous act a human committed. But recently, the Wizards had updated their plans. Jeopardising the very building blocks of reality. They were going to use their ancient power source to corrupt every atom from here to the asteroid belt with pure magic. It would merge the magical and non-magical realms forever. Humans would finally see and touch the creatures and places around them.  
by inserting good and evil into their lives, the wizards were planning something catastrophic. And then, the Wizards planned to lay waste to the world they'd never been able to touch. Any survivors would be enslaved. As fairies, Mabel and her sisters were the world's last hope. 

It didn't matter if they died. As long as humans survived, new Fairies would always be born. They were created when a human soul sacrificed the most important thing to them for another person, whether it was their life, their dreams or a meth addiction. Even if all Fairies lost and humanity fell into a dark age, someone would always be brave and selfless in the future. Just as someone would always be there to create a Wizard. But not if they failed this mission.

Mabel loved each Fairie flying beside her dearly. She had known them each for thousands of years. They were her family. And together they would win.

Wings beated strong and fast as she darted to the last place of safety. Hovering under a draw bridge with two guards looming above her. Her comrades were a swirl of contrasting colours muted by the dark.

Their attack was sudden and lethal. The Fairies looked like savages from heaven. Angelically beautiful faces, bright wings, claws, ash tinted skin (mostly sickly blues and greens) and razor sharp teeth. Each had different wings. Some were butterflies or ladybugs, Mabel was had purple, iridescent dragonfly wings tipped with sharp points. Seconds of stillness passed as all the wings beat in silence. Then, as one, they attacked.

The two Wizards barely stood a chance. Most of the team used their claws to slash through the necks of the men. Others shot out spells, but Mabel, she struck with her blade. The group hovered above the bodies and the bridge dripped with blood. Emma wiped the blood from her chin, although she missed most of it.

The drawbridge fell under the Fairies spells and they stormed the castle.

Mabel slashed her sword through auxiliary troops that were rushing out of the dark castle. Sarah was the first to fall. Her peach coloured wings were burned with a fire blast from one of the wizards. Across the entrance hall her scream had stabbed the hearts of every fearless fairy in the room. She dropped in the air, unable to hold her altitude. Mabel had flown as fast as she could, grasping at a hand just out of reach. But Sarah had been dragged to the ground. Her burnt wings being ripped from her body, her body slashed with blades and magic before Mabel embedded her sword in the back of one of the attackers. By the time the five wizards were dead Sarah was nothing but a lifeless shell. Her sparlky body lay surrounded by black cloaked corpses as the sisters mourned their first fallen. But they had no time to grieve, more robed villains were already running towards the commotion.

With every room they penetrated, another sister fell. Finally though they reached the inner sanctum. A writhing ball of darkness hovered above an altar. The only way Mabel could describe it was a bright shadow.

Another two guards were storming through archways. Mabel was fighting them from both sides whilst Cassandra uncorked a vial of pure light magic. It was the very stuff fairies were made of, a single drop could birth an entire generation. 

"Wait, Cass.." Mabel grunted as she pulled her sword out of a deadly flesh wound she had just made. "This thing should be more guarded! Why were all guards by the perimeter instead of guarding this room?"

The still standing wizard attacked her with wind, spending her spinning through the archway.

"I don't know! Giant egos, poor communication! Mabes watch out!" Cass cried as the wizard pulled out a hidden dagger.

"WAIT, STOP CAS-" Mabel cried, her eyes locked with her sister as Cass poured a drop of liquid sunshine into the swirling darkness. The wizard facing her was grinning ear to ear. Holding the dagger for show.

Her senses dulled and a throbbing ache spread through her. Her mind trying to string together what was happening. But all she could manage was T R A P as she was blasted back. 

The room was gone. An empty pile of rubble. Cass's beating pale blue wing were missing. The wizard had hidden behind the stone archway, grinning down at her sprawled out on the floor. Her head was loud, a buzzing wail pushing against her brain. All she could think was, man that guy has a huge nose.

She saw the man whisper Latin into the screaming air, but Mabel didn't block the spell. Breath felt impossible to her pained chest anyway. Her knock to the ground had winded her. She felt cuffs encircling her neck, wrists and ankles. The cold metal felt familiar.

A rough voice broke through her numbing confusion. "You pests killed my brothers. We knew some of us would die. But I'm still gonna make you scream." He smiled showing off his dimples.

Next thing Mabel knew she was being struck by lightning bolts. Volts of electricity cracked through the air to target her screaming body. She summoned her shields, but the magic died at her fingertips. The cuffs were somehow absorbing her magic. Shrill screams tore from her lungs as she convulsed. The magical electricity flowed through her broken body, burning and contracting her muscles like fire racing through her very veins.

Laughing wickedly the hook nosed wizard paused his blasts to step on her knee, trying to crack it under his heel.

Suddenly the wizard was blasted off his feet, crashing in a heap against a wall. A man appeared from the entrance Mabel had come from. Unlike the every other wizard Mabel had ever seen or fought, this one was cloaked in dark red. Something that went against the strict laws of the Wizards. 

The mystery man stalked towards the crumpled figure. Blasting him with bursts of scalding wind and sending the wizard screaming away into the castle. 

Relief flooded Mable "thank you." She said in a breathless voice.

But the man didn't pay her much mind. He just stood at the cracked archway, staring into the wrecked room of the castle.

"I know, I'm sorry. I think it was a trap, oh stars Cass.. I tried to stop her.. I'm sorry. But we need to leave, mind giving me a hand? I can't use my magic on these chains." Mabel rambled, the man in red should have talked by now.

He turned to face her, seeing her as if for the first time. Eyes travelled down the length of her body. Lingering on the torn and bloodied bits of her cloths. Walking towards her he kneeled beside her, whispering something she recognised as a transportation spell. So she thought curiously, this clocked stranger was a wizard. But a wizard who defied the ancient order. Wearing a colour instead of black. Perhaps there was a rising rebellion of wizards. Perhaps a group who didn't want to destroy humanity. Allies.

Shadows enveloped them as they travelled, appearing suddenly on a huge canopy bed. Mabel bounced slightly on the red bedding. Her eyes darted from the red canopy curtains to the dark wood furniture. Her mind came to a screeching halt when she noticed the stone walls.

"Are we still in the dark castle? Please we have leave! I can teach you the spell to the remove the chains!" Mabel twisted in her restraints, panic rising in her chest. She had expected to be on grass, under a blue sky. Nature around her replenishing her magic and healing her wounds.

The man was kneeling on the bed beside her and he grabbed her frantic head, holding it still as he examined her face. He had dark brown eyes, a bridged nose and tussled black hair.

The magical chains were trying to reattach themselves to something. Growing and snaking till they coiled around the four posters of the bed. 

A rough hand ghosted over her shoulders before touching the cuff around her neck. Mumbled strings were whispered like a prayer until the metal melted into nothing, burning her skin as it disappeared.

Coarse fingers trailed over her exposed neck, tracing unseen patterns leisurely. 

A high squeak emitted from the chained fairy. "WhatAreYouDoing!" She cried in a breath. Her limbs locking unconsciously.

Low chuckling was her only response and it stirred an angry fire within the creature of pure good.

"Why, I think it's rather obvious." He said in a husky voice as his finger flicked up the path of her windpipe. From within the folds of his cloak he pulled a dagger. Grazing its tip across the belly of the now quaking fairy. "You did such a good job. Activating the magical energy. Unleashing it into the world." His gaze focused on the her pale skin, a thin line of skin peeking below her warrior corset. 

"No.. I didn't.. I tried to stop her! I didn't know!" Mabel chocked out in a sob. Brought back to reality by a sharp line being drawn though her skin. Starting at her navel the dagger ripped through her bodice, digging in to the skin between her breasts accidentally. 

The unnamed man placed the dagger beside her. Inches from her yet unreachable in her tight restraints. Her squashed wings suddenly rose up, trying to beat against the bed. If only they could slip under the dagger, maybe throw it into her hand. 

Cruel laughter vibrated the man's chest once more. He grabbed the stiff leather panels of her shirt an pulled them aside. Revealing her naked chest to his hungry eyes. Bending down he licked the thin wound right across her stomach. Her magical blood made his eyes tingle and muscles contract. He wanted more immediately. He wanted to devour her.

His flat, warm tongue left an cold trail and she screamed in pain when he tried to push his tongue into the deeper end of the wound. Her limbs barely able to buck now in her magical restraints.

Hands were suddenly trailing up her thighs, squeezing and tracing her flesh. All the while his mouth was latched to the wound between her breasts, trying to suck it dry. His tongue flicked over her cut, playing with the flaps of her skin. Prying into her flesh to entice more blood into his mouth.

Mabel sobbed each time he dug into her flesh. Shockingly intense, sharp pain spiked with every movement from the small wound. She had to make it stop. "Why, why are you in red? Won't you be banished by the council?"

Looking up from his ministrations he echoed that damn chuckle again. "Little thing, I _am_ the council now. I am the first King of the Wizards." He stared into her eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

"That’s.. Impossible! You can't.. The wizards-" Her words broke in to a shocked cry. The blade was back. Cutting into the fabric of her leggings. He was moving with more care this time. The blade grazing over her skin instead of sinking in. She dared not move a muscle in case she caused a mishap with the dagger. Tears slipped out the corners of her eyes. She'd never even been seen by another down there. Fairies didn’t normally, they… She tried to lift her head, to see his out of view form. 

Her tights were cut in half, pulled down to her ankles. His black hair was moving up a leg, biting harshly at her pale skin as it went. Broken begging to stop whispered from her.

With a final bite to her thigh the King sat on her pelvis and began to strip. Revealing a heavily scared, muscular torso. Then pants were discarded and a stiff cock was suddenly pressing against her belly.

"No, please! You saved me from the other wizard, please don't do this!" The fairies begging grew louder at the introduction.

A nail traced her jawline softly, "Shhhh fairy, the war is over. Stop fighting. I didn't _save_ you. You're a spoil of war. I **claimed** you." His soothing voice bleed into a harsh snarl. Bending down a dark tongue swept the side of her face. Relishing the taste of her tears. "You killed so many of my pawns. I couldn't make it too easily, least you suspected. Perhaps you should consider this punishment. Ending so many dark souls." And which that he thrust a finger into her softness. Groaning as she clenched, warm and supple around him.

Tossing her head side to side, her wings beat against the bed. She arched her back: trying to inch away from him, to twist her angle to hinder his attack. Her belly cramping at the intrusion.

Lowering his body, he grinded himself against the little body beneath him. Moaning at the friction on his dick and the feel of skin on skin. Her entire body was spread and exposed for him. Milky flesh dotted with the occasional bloody scratch from her battle.

Ignoring her ever present pleas and twitching attempts to writhe out of reach. He hissed as the slit on his head rubbed against her soft vagina. He pushed forward only to slip against her, unable to penetrate her clenched muscles. Fingers squeezed around his dick as he directed it back to her opening and pushed his hips forward. Groaning as he sunk into soft warmth.

Tears welled within Mabel at the intrusion. Her guts tightened and throbbed in pain as the wizard mumbled euphoric curses. It felt like bad period pain. She didn't want him to touch her, yet he was inside her. Her heart swelled with grief and her mind threated to break.

Enveloped in warmth he rolled his hips, feeling the pressure squeeze him from different angles as he rotated. He wanted to keep her here forever.

There was a thought Mabel couldn't quite reach. Distracted by the feeling of the man inside her maybe. It was like every time she remembered the question she forgot it again. The pain lingered as he stayed sheathed inside her, but it was already easing.

A loud slap of skin pleased the wizard, it made her eyes widen in fear just for him. Her face already blooming red from his touch. "Focus. On. Me." He growled as he made his first three rough thrusts into her soft core. 

Mabel bit her lip in shock, with every thrust she felt _something_. He was pushing back a lever inside her. And she felt so _full_. Her thighs tensed and her hips found themselves relaxing, easing his access.

The bed bounced as the elbows dipping into the bed beside her head moved. One rough hand palmed her breast brutally whilst the other twirled in the air. Her cuffs were suddenly loosening, her ankles able to twist and turn. The rough hands were under her knees pushing them back. Exposing her pink flesh to the evil creature.

"Behave now, I'll happily turn those wings into a trophy." He threatened with a smile as he started to drive into her once more. His rough thrusts slamming against her body, sending her jiggling on the bed.

She'd never escape this if permanently cuffed. And she was going to escape, but this would happen regardless and by the stars… It felt kinda nice. "Uncuff me." Her clear voice said, slightly breathless from his thrusts. 

Her eyes flicked from rippling muscles to his gaze. Wondering why he had stilled.

His eyes echoed the pure evil of his being, and right now they were starring intensely at her. It was like his eyes burrowed into her very mind, reading her desires. But then the intense gaze fell and a predatory smile took its place. In a second the chains were gone.. ~~Huh why didn't he cast the spell, did he cast one last time?~~

There was a pop of slippery flesh as his dick slid out from inside her and his smile returned. Though she couldn’t recall it disappearing, or previous expression he had just held.

He sat back leaning on one of the wooden posters, totally relaxed. His predatory features smiling at her.

If she could act like she wouldn't run, then maybe she wouldn't be chained again. She needed her magic to escape this place. Boldly Mabel crawled on her knees to sit on his thighs, her hands fluttered over his chest. Fingertips traced the whitened scars as the chest heaved beneath them.

Steadying herself on his shoulders she rubbed her torso against him. Her pelvis grating down his chest before she wiggled her hips, egging his tip into her. But it kept sliding against her lips.

Growling in frustration he grabbed her hips and forced her body down on his length.

Anger was ignited behind her eyes but she kept it restrained as she started to pull herself up and down. Filling herself and hitting that tinkling that magical bell inside.

Their eyes locked behind that ever present, smug smirk. Damn she wanted to rip it off his chiselled face. Then he started to meet her slow pace with strong bucks into her. Each brutal slam making her boobs bounce uncomfortably.

Arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Her heaving breasts squeezed uncomfortably in the embrace. Trapped against him with his dick inside her she was shocked when it started spasming. 

He grunted in relief as the coil in his balls released before filling her up. He used her immobile position to slowly lick her shoulder. Ignoring the way her head whipped around, bumping into his face. He didn’t care, riding the feeling of pleasure he absentmindedly bit into her. Teeth breaking through skin and muscle savagely but not hitting bone.

He growled possessively as she writhed against him, pushing against him pathetically like a mouse to a bear.

Fists beat against him unnoticed. Her squirming only deepening her wound, twisting his teeth into her flesh. And she liked it. The way his tongue swept across her skin, drinking her blood like he was dying of thirst. Like he would die without her providing nourishment. She wanted to be needed. On a savage, animalistic level. But she didn't like the intense, stabbing pain.

Then she fell back with a cry. Teeth and cock withdrawing from her flesh. He had pushed her off him and was already getting up. His lips dripping blood onto his naked body.

Thoughts bulldozed into her head. OMG she was going to get pregnant! Her hand flew to her vagina where sticky fluid was already dripping out of her and she starred at her contaminated fingers in horror.

Her wrist was snatched by the naked wizard. Giving the fingertips a quick kiss before leaning down and whispering "whoops."

The world suddenly speed up around her: failed escape attempts, her pregnant belly growing, giving birth to a boy with yellow wings. 

She was teaching her son to fly. He was a being of both good and bad, heir to the new throne and loved by his parents. 

It had taken a while to realise, for the change had been gradual. But the corruption light had changed not just the humans but the forces of light and dark as well. The wizards were no longer savage entities of evil, nor was she pure of heart. The king had changed, filled with regret and self-hate. She loved the man he was now and he had fallen for her too, his Queen.

Just as she was meeting the first new generation of magical creatures- Mabel woke with a start.

Tossing in her yellow bed she tried to re-imagine her new fairy friends. Attempting in vain to fall back asleep and end the story.

Downstairs a smile curled Bill's face uncomfortably, he hadn't twisted a dream like that in decades. And it had been _so good_.. But then she had gone and given it a happy fucking ending. That girl was too hopeful. He had lost control after his orgasm. Maybe next time he'd be prepared. He could force the idea of a miscarriage into her mind.

Happy dreams always made the most detailed nightmares. It was incredibly difficult to steer thoughts in the psyche, but a lot of fun. Even in her head the mortal had made the most beautiful screams. Dreams were incredibly hard to direct fully. Only basic ideas could be forced into the mind and to do that it helped to know what was next. That was the most frustrating thing about dreams, they had no plan. Things happened the moment they were thought of. The mind could also shut down situations, rewind if necessary.

When he entered a dream he could implant and block thoughts in the subconscious. Like ideas for what to imagine next. He could also overtake characters in the dream. He had loved the feel of her striking her sword into his flesh. Tearing through nerves and sinking into bone. Perhaps he would accidentally leave a sword within her reach.

Her dream had been particularly hard to steer. Every whim was so forceful, she leapt into every idea without a moments pause. But Bill had balanced her mind in the end. He always did. Compared to her, Sixer had been a breeze. His mind had created highly complex situations, but he had always taken the obvious path. In Sixer's mind if you turned on a light, the room would light up. Unlike Star who had just made an indoor room rain glowing pariñas. Funny as it had been to watch fairies duck for cover and the flapping fish melt into glitter on the floor, it made the whole dream excruciating to control. 

It was not something he had done with her before. He hadn't even wanted to do it till last night. He'd had to know what she felt like. He couldn't wait, but he wanted to wait. So instead of leaving his bloodbag to sleep and going to watch her world, he had watched her. Entered her mind. 

His days weren't busy like they once were. He hadn't found anyone over the last six year worthy of even trying to trick into building a portal. All it ever did was make him angry at what he had lost.

Ever since finding the young Sixer he had had it made. Knowing he had found the key to victory. He had made a deal with a dumb jock to unscrew Sixer's invention. Causing his destiny to shift, sending the brainiac straight to him. And it had torn apart the twins which had been excellent entertainment. 

Back when he had clues to look for. Knowing the symbols of the souls he would face when his time came. But now there were no guidelines, no reassurance that he would ever even succeed again. Now he was banished from the oracle and stuck in a hopeless circle. He would normally return angry after hours of searching dimension 46. Watching everywhere but the one place his weirdness worked the best. Then he sit stewing in his study, remembering who got in his way, why he failed. And so he would then go to visit Star. Her screams always helping to ease the knot around his heart.

She was getting easier to mess with. She hadn't talked to anyone in _days_ yet she didn't suspect a thing! Humans were such idiots! It had been so easy to mess up her sleep cycle. Forcing her mind into a little coma for a couple extra hours each night. The infuriating extended Pines family tended to call in their mornings, nights and sometimes the days. So all he had to do was sit in his study or be with her in the mornings and evenings. And then she was awake when they were asleep! No more emotional support for Star HAHA. He was going to shatter her spirit. Loosing hope in her family was only the tip of the iceberg.

It was about 10 o'clock at night in Gravity Falls and whilst he couldn’t see the little twerps, they should all be separating for the night. Bill planned to let Mabel be for a while. He magically cleaned the cum in his pants away. It was a new experience and not one he liked, but worth it.

By the time her floated up the stairs Mabel was sitting on the ground looking out the window. Or looking at the window? She seemed to be focused on the glass itself and had thin strands of hair moving between her fingertips rapidly.

⌲☆

Mabel's first thought that morning was that she'd love to have wings. Lying in bed her mind reminisced on the feel of flying. Thoughts soon wandered to other aspects of her dream… It had been a long while since she'd had a sex dream that felt… like that. 

Probably her own fault. She had stopped masturbating over two years ago. Which was weird since she'd gone through such pains to actually figure the whole thing out. After several enthusiastic attempts she'd broken her hymen. Way to kill a mood right? Then she had had the _most awkward_ conversation of her life. Asking the voices of your friends who you can only hear in your head how to have an orgasm is so very embarrassing. It is in fact only comparable to having to explain how to have said orgasm to a weegee board whilst in a circle of four other friends. But Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, Wendy and Tambry were truly amazing friends. They were her google. 

After a while though she had stopped. It was nice, but Mabel tended to get distracted and bored. It was sort of like a prequel for something she would never do. And she didn't really feel the need, so she stopped.

But was that still her reality? Sure there were no other humans in the realm but with Bill being all guy like… NO NOPE. SHUT IT DOWN. He was _not_ hot! He was a psychopath! Someone who _literally giggled_ when she cried. He was NOT an option.. Was he? 

Singing filled the room, echoing up the tower as she showered. "Good heavens, child, don't dawdle! We can't keep Derek waiting!" Disney was a good distraction, but it didn't last long. 

Soon she was eating and unable to fill her brain with song. But still she mentally avoiding the subject like a plague as she shovelled bacon pancakes. Whilst brushing her teeth she shook her head around trying to throw the thought away. 

_'You might not die a virgin' _her brain kept whispering to her. No hush! She'd rather be licked to death by swarms of cats than ever touch that evil triangle again!__

____

____

When she sat down and started plaiting tiny strands of hair into tight little plats she finally accepted that maybe this was something she needed to think about. She really wished her girlfriends would call. Hells bells she'd settle for guy advice from her parents, even from Pyronica right now! She needed someone other than that deranged, basic shape to talk to.

She didn't like Bill, like at all. He was evil and she felt sick when he touched her.. She would never admit it but his very presence was starting to make her afraid. 

Teeth tore at a shirt to unravel a long thread. Then the girl started twisting it into knots at the base of her newest plait.

He was smoking hot, not that that mattered! He clearly wanted sex, if she continued refusing.. Would he rape her? Why hadn't he raped her already? He was sadistic, he hated her but also wanted to fuck her.. So what was stopping him? Did he care about her feelings? No. that was silly. But what other reason could there be? Was he incapable? Did he need permission? And what if she asked him flat out? Perhaps he hadn't even considered raping her.. What if asking him somehow made him do it? And if it was just a matter of time did she want a brutal rape to be her first time? Did her being the initiator make a difference to the experience? If he wasn't going to listen to her if she said no then wasn't it rape anyway? Ergh pain pulsed through her head. 

What if allowing it once meant he would make her do it again and again whenever he wanted? She had no power. Bill could physically overpower her anyway with his impossible strength. Add magic and she had no chance to defend herself.

What if it gave her power though? Power too chose what he did to her? Power to influence his decisions? What if she could nag her way into his way of thinking? He had already agreed to try and find a safe way to let her out… which was ridiculously paranoid and possibly a lie… 

What if she fell for him? She had never even had a proper relationship! Other than her brief romance with Mark Chao but they hadn't even kissed! Mainly cause he was a soul trapped in the nightmare realm because Bill had killed his body whist possessing him and therefore had no physical form. Mark was so nice. He had taught her all these new foods to summon, had even tried to teach her to cook. That had been _disastrous!_ Seriously though that whole island was a hazard now.

It was good she was thinking of Mark. That’s how she had to think of Bill. The demon he murdered that sweet thirteen year old boy. The demon who would probably kill her eventually. The only physical guy in the whole dimension. A really, really good looking guy…

And that was when a throat cleared behind her. Her crossed legs jumped off the ground in fright.

Bill's head was cocked to the side, starring at her curiously. "Whatcha doing?" His loud voice rang through the room.

Mabel flushed pink, banishing her earlier train of thought. "Braiding my 17th tiny plait." 

"Why?" He asked stepping closer, his pant legs billowing. He was wearing a tight black tee with a yellow triangle on the front and bright yellow cotton pants.

Mabel unconsciously flinched backwards. "Because there is nothing to do! And YOU won't let me leave! I've gone past the point of talking about every opinion I've ever had. I am now in dangerous 'argue with myself' territory, and let me tell you mister! I am a SORE LOSER. So unless you're about to magic up some tapestry kits and grow my hair fifty feet for me, preferably in rainbow of course… I am going to braid all the hair on my head right down to the hairs on my big toes and then I'm going to repaint the walls. I had a thought you know. Why use soap when I have unlimited free food? Next time you visit there will be ketchup and mustard _everywhere._ " 

"Yikes! Turn down the crazy a bit kid! You know most human like a little alone time." Bill scoffed, repelled by her intensity.

Mabel abandoned the task at her fingertips and fell down on the floor dramatically. "I'm an EXTROVERT you fool! I _like_ interaction! I NEED people!" She cried out, pointing an anguished finger at him venomously. 

"I have something for you to do." Teased an uncharacteristically low voice as Bill gyrated his hips, smiling wickedly. "HAHAHHA You should see your face Star! Way to drain yourself of blood! Don't worry kid I actually have something else in mind! A _little gift_ if you will!" His voice phased into his high pitched tone unsettlingly. "You've been so well behaved lately, I even liked it when you gauged out my eyes! So I've decided your due for a reward!" Jazz hands shot out theatrically as he levitated higher into the air. "Now I just need you to… Sit still!" Laughter rang as Bill altered the world before him.

The air itself around Mabel thickened. Constricting and pulling her up and down. It was so solid she couldn't even make out the laughing demon before her.

Pure energy coursed through Bill physical form. He raised the floor beneath the mortal into a smooth hill, much like a reclining chair. The polished surface encased her waist, shoulders, wrists and ankles. He really hoped she didn't need to pee.

Annoyingly she had donned jeans once more. For a moment Bill considered conjuring the dagger from her dream to cut her clothes away with. But no, he liked keeping her unaware of his involvement. So with a blink of his blue eye they were gone. Bill couldn't help his eyes lingering on today's purple nickers.

She was hyperventilating again, it really didn't take much to set this girl off did it? Sighing Bill conjured a table and the tools necessary for the task at hand. Generating electricity for his chosen power tool was child's play.

Her wild jiggling was going to ruin his surprise! Growling in anger to hands leant on her spread thighs. "Be still Star!" He spat out, pushing himself in front of her face. 

Words came in single, breathless syllables. Impossible to understand above her incessant crying.

Anger grew inside him. Here he was, trying to be _nice_ and her face was making a disgusting mess! "Hold still or this tattoo will be a mess!" He yelled at her idiotic brain. Floating above her he griped her hair so as avoid the wet, weeping _stuff_ dripping from her orifices. Then he bashed her head back into the hard headrest behind her. Hushing her up nicely.

Settling beside her he picked up the tool and started writing on the tender skin of her inner thigh.

⌲☆

When Mabel came to she felt nice. Like she was being hugged. But soon her body started noticing a throbbing pain at the back of her skull. Her limbs were stiff and itchy. Her legs were the worst, her right foot was painfully dead whilst her left radiated a sharp burning pain. All sensations that were becoming exceedingly commonplace in the life of Mabel. Toes started wiggling to encourage blood and the whole leg started spasming. That’s when she realised the noise wasn't part of her humming skull. Jerking as much as she could her eyes opened to see Bill laid atop her right leg, tattooing her other thigh.

Her chatterbox mind baulked in shock. Brown ink littered her thigh, a of runic writing that clearly did not have human origins. Panic quickly bulldozed her senses, making her body shake and shiver much to the demons dismay.

Claws dug harshly into her numb leg "do I need to knock you out again?" Bill asked in irritation.

"How dare you do this! This is my body yo-" Words turned into a strangled choke as Bill's clawed hand constricted around her neck. 

The demon smirked evilly as he pulled the girl forward till she was leaning into his grip at an angle that should have been uncomfortable. "This is happening. Try not to ruin my concentration."

Letting go of her Bill leaned back down and moved straight threw her. 

With a shriek Mabel started tumbling back, her feet travelling straight through her lifeless face. She was slowly floating away from her body. Transparent hands brought themselves up before her face and she could see Bill resuming his drawing through her palms.

Mabel felt really weird, like she couldn't feel which way was up or down. She felt no physical, anything. Her head no longer hurt, she wasn’t hot or cold, she couldn’t even feel where her skin ended. It was like she was a morphing blob of air.

She had to get back into her body, she had to stop this. With a feral cry Mabel pointed herself towards her body and sailed through the air.

Without glancing at the torpedoing girl, Bill conjured an instant bubble around him and his canvas.

Furious Mabel spat and banged against the bubble "you dumb son of a rotten egg and drooling goat! This is too far! You've put me through so much stinking horse piss and NOW THIS! TOO FAR BILL. You DO NOT own me! I decide what happens to MY body and I do NOT want some unreadable graffiti covering my body!"

Bill sighed and looked up from his work briefly. "Shut up Star or the next lot of _graffiti_ will be a silencing spell." He said coldly before flicking a wrist and expanding the bubble, effectively knocking her back.

Brown eyes narrowed on the source of their hatred. Mabel's mind was remembering her time in Stan's mindscape. She raised her hands out and envisioned colourful ferrets blasting through the bubble and mercilessly sinking poisonous tooth and claw into Bill. But nothing flew from her fingertips. Mabel didn't let fear or disappointment nag at her. Pumping herself up she wished she was in the mindscape. Somewhere she had MAGICAL MIND POWERS. She concentrated on channelling her inner Matilda. She focused on her energy, bleeding into the energy of the world around her. She was the world. She was everything. And she was ninja stars pulsing with electricity. That was probably easier than creating living lifeforms. Yeah, AND they were flying at Bill, embedding into his flesh as he screamed. 

But a smile was all the girl added to the realm. And that quickly fell from her place as she saw Bill still focused on shading in her body.

Mabel was seething, it felt like her form was flowing and growing. She rose high above the bubble like she was made of hot air. With some distance between herself and the inferior geometry project she pulled her leg to inspect her pale skin. It was nonsense! Gibberish symbols were covering her leg!

ᵹ . ᴻ⊱≑≑∇⋑ . ≑⧢⋑ . ⊡⅁∇ . ≑∃ϑᵹ⍋⋓ . ⊡⅁∃⊡ . ≑∃ᵹ⍋∇⊟ … There was maybe a 3 in there, or was it an E? Ohhhh she really hated him. 

It was probably silly to think she'd have power here. After all the other souls didn't have power in the realm... No, Mabel reasoned, silliness is always needed.

Halfway up the tower she tried to rest against the glass, but instead tumbled straight through it. Her non corporeal eyes widened in silent shock. She was _out_.

There was no wind on her face or smell of burnt hair in the air, but Mabel didn’t even notice the things she should be missing. 

Grinning wider than a purple cat she unnecessarily breathed in the proverbial freedom. Then she nothing but a whirl of shadows flying into the sky crying "FREEDOM!!"

Until she full body slammed into an invisible wall not thirty yards from her prison. Hands gingerly pressed against the barrier like a mime. It buzzed under her fingertips as she gazed out at the world she had come to love. 

So she was still trapped Mabel realised with a bludgeon to her heart. Yet in this moment, she was free. And she could _FLY_.

She flew around in giddy circles, letting her fingers zap as they grazed across the barrier. Spinning round and round the entrapment gradually flying lower and lower till she stacked into the invisible bottom. Crawling up on her knees she looked out. Feeling the buzz of the forcefield vibrate her teeth she made a 'ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZ' sound as she sat. She was at the base of the glass hat. Below her was the Fearamid in all its ugly glory. And even more unattainable, was the home she made and the isle she chose.

Her eyes caught by movement between islands, two shadows against the red sky.

Instantly recognising the pair she floated up and started waving around madly "HEY! HEY GUYS! SABAF! MARIKA! HEEEY! HELLO!" She bellowed excited and for some reason terrified.

When two human souls saw her they immediately raced towards her. Crashing into the wall she was trapped behind. 

"Mabel you're! By the gods-" The woman's choked words were replaced with sobbing.

The man beside her patted her back, looking at Mabel in a broken sort of anger. "That lying bastard! RA SMITE HIM! He said you were alive!" His deep voice spat laced in his thick accent.

"Wait what? No I'm still alive.. Bill just pulled me out of my body so I couldn't.. So he wouldn't have to hold me down." Mabel said timidly, avoiding eye contact.

The Pict's eyes wandered over Mabel's skirt-less legs, her mind jumping to an unsavoury conclusion. "THAT WORTHLESS DEMON! HOW DARE HE!" She yelled in rage and a fist slammed against the invisible wall. 

"What guys no.." Nervous laughter spluttered from her non-existent diaphragm. "It's not _that_. See?" She pointed at the unfinished runes on her exposed thigh. "He's just tattooing something weird on my body."

Sabaf turned around and swept a hand through his dark locks. Cursing rapidly in Ancient Egyptian. Whilst the other ghost floated down to read it. Mabel could see his mouth move through the back of his head and wondered if she looked like that. 

"That’s awful sweetpea. He shouldn't be allowed to do that." Sabaf said finally with a sigh. Turning back and placing a palm on the barrier.

Uncomfortable emotions bubbled in Mabel as she placed her hand on the other side of the vibrating wall.

Rising from her inspection of the runes Marika asked soothingly, "How are you?"

Mabel baulked, she didn't want to start crying. She removed her hand to hug herself tightly. "I'm.. I.. I'm alive. And its ok because I made this thing with Bill, an unbreakable vow. It means my family is safe. He can't hurt them!"

"That's nice… But how are you? You've been trapped for over a fortnight! And Keyhole told us.. What happened with Paci-fire.. How they found you.. I'm so sorry." The pale woman spoke kindly. Her illuminescent skin was dotted with thousands of freckles. When alive she had had bright red hair and had made a deal with Bill in an attempt to save her village and her children from starving during a harsh scotish winter. It was one of the few deals Bill had managed to fulfil in his own horrible way. Possessing the mother he had murdered half the town, chopped them up and cooked them before throwing himself into the same fire. Most of the ghosts stories went the same way. Bill killed a load of people before killing the host. Sending their disembodied minds into the mindscape. If Dipper hadn't had practically worked himself into a coma before making his deal with Bill… 

"Wait a fortnight? No.. My family would have called more. It hasn’t been that long.." Panic gripped at Mabel's heart. How had she not noticed the time pass? Did Dipper think she was dead?

The two cheated souls shared a look. "Did he put you in a coma again?" Sabaf asked kindly.

Mabel thought back over the last few days. "Umm.. No I don't think so? I think I've just been sleeping lots. Yeah.. I mean I have a proper mattress now guys! And hot water! Give a girl basic luxuries and she's gonna oversleep!" Nervous laughter disguised her fear. They couldn’t save her anyway.

"Well that’s.. Nice.. But.. Its ok to tell us if you're not ok honey." Marika's motherly tenderness leached through her words.

"I'm.. He's… He's hurting me." Mabel whispered, her teary eyes focused on the sky that dropped out below them.

"OH SHOOOTING STAAR!" Bill's high, electric voice rang out above them. 

Mabel's muscles spasmed, no, no, no not that voice! Panic shocked her soul and clenched her non-existent gut in nauseas coils. She hated that voice. That’s what he sounded like in her nightmares. His nasal, unnatural voice that couldn't possibly be produced by human vocal cords. Sometimes Bill's human voice got weirdly high, but never as high as he sounded when he was a 2D triangle.

"Mabel we're going to get you out of this, he'll see reason! You just have to stay strong!" Sabaf spoke hurriedly glancing above them in angst.

ᕙ/౪\ᕗ

Bill was proud of his work. He'd done a nice neat job. His standard of perfection and talents apparently covered tattooing too. He had been a little weary of making mistakes, hence starting off with some simple writing. He had wanted to draw a naked woman trapped in a cage of bones, but had decided for the sake of art to start with something easy. 

Looking out from the top of his new roof he was mildly surprised she could travel through the glass. He had expected her to be viewing his new creations high in the roof. Ready to thank him endlessly. Not that it mattered much, she couldn't go far… But still. It would really kick all his work at isolating her in the circular organs if she was talking to someone.

That's when he looked down towards her cave and saw three souls floating around, poking at his barrier. In an instant he was _mad._ Annoyed with himself and fuming with the three below him. 

Flying sharp red points hurtled down towards the formless mortals. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" The expanding triangle bellowed. With a blast of energy he obliterated the two pests back into the mindscape. With a feral growl he grabbed the screaming, teary soul that was cowering in the corner of his cylindrical forcefield. 

Black sausage fingers locked around her wrist and dragged the girl back into the room so carefully designed for her. And then he just, released her. Turning his back to the girl Bill tried to calm himself down.

Bubbles of tears slid off a transparent chin and disappeared into nothing. What could she do? There was nowhere to run or hide. No escape. And she really didn't want to anger the triangle further so she resisted the urge to fly straight back out of the tower. So instead Mabel cowered behind her own body, still encased in the makeshift chair of distorted flooring. 

She didn't want to be trapped in her body again. Feeling excruciating pain whenever Bill had an itch. Trapped in the tower with no one to hug. She wanted stay like this forever and fly free. Soar forever into a realm she had only partially explored.

Curiosity won over the spirit as her eyes flicked over the finished tattoo. Nervously she floated out from behind the hill of black flooring to study the damage done in her absence. Bill's non-physical form was still giant and red, but it was glitching out. Random bricks were fading temporarily to yellow. He seemed disinterested in the girl he had just dragged back.

The tattoo was weird to look at. Her leg was bound tightly in a plastic wrap sheet, making her skin look shiny. The foreign markings on her body looked so unnatural. Like she was covered in very still ants and they would soon crawl away. It was smaller than she thought it would be. She thought her entire leg would be covered in the text but no. Two lines of script had been added under the previous. The words were all toned with different browns, making the writing look embossed and shaded.

ᵹ . ᴻ⊱≑≑∇⋑ . ≑⧢⋑ . ⊡⅁∇ . ≑∃ϑᵹ⍋⋓ . ⊡⅁∃⊡ . ≑∃ᵹ⍋∇⊟ . ϑ∇

⊡⋑∃⌓⌓∇⊟ . ∃⍋⧢⟐∇ . ᵹ . ∃ϑ . ⅁ᵹᴻ . ⊡⧢⋓

ᴻᵹ⟐∫ᵹ⟐∫ . ≑⧢⋑ . ⊡⅁∇ . ⧖∇∃ᴻ⊡ . ∃ᴻ . ᵹ . ⧖⋑∇∃》

She hated it. What was the point of a tattoo she couldn't even read?

Bill turned around to see her hovering over her legs and he wondered briefly if Pine Tree had taught her his alphabets. She hadn't started yelling so probably not. He had calmed down now, so what if she had spoken to those two.. Yikes he couldn't even remember their names he'd killed them so long ago. He could always look them up. His mind was like an index, but he honestly didn't care. 

It was obvious Star was afraid of him. He loved the way her body would jump when he talked, tense when he neared. With glee he decided to abuse that fear.

"I hAvE HaLf A MiNd tO TaKe BaCk mY GiFt." Bill's electronic voice vibrated through the triangle. He had grown himself again to tower over the girl. He recalled pleasant memories of whipping her into the dungeon floor and burning the air around to till she screamed and writhed. Knowing full well that the scenes would flash across his oversized eye, right in front of her face.

Something inside Mabel broke. This was unacceptable, he just couldn’t be allowed to believe that. "You call a tattoo a GIFT! You _sick_ **demented MANIAC!** How can you think that?! Why can't you just stick to burning me!" She screamed, unable to restrain her emotion. His eye kept flashing over scenes that made her sick. Her broken body covered in blood, torn clothes, cradling a fake corpse in a pool of blood, her sleeping face panning down to her exposed vagina.. OH MY GOD his dick was there, rubbing against her sleeping body. The flash was over but it didn’t matter. Mabel was sure of what she had seen. With a strangled cry she lunged at Bill, wrapping around his paper thin body. She sunk her nails through his body and they opened tiny triangular glitches.

Laughing Bill phased out of her grip, he was there but untouchable. Mabel fell through his holographic body as he laughed.

Dusting himself off his glitches refilled with majestic yellow. His eye was still scrunched tight, threatening tears of laughter at the futile attempt. Breathing deeply Bill calmed his laughter and took in the crumpled soul on the floor.

Mabel could feel the buzz of the forcefield tingling against her back as she lay on the floor. She had expelled her anger, she lay there hopeless and confused. Cautiously watching the demon above her as she struggled not to react to the torrents of fear and she was feeling. She felt like she had lost. Like she had lost years and years ago but never admitted defeat.

"Oh you crack me up kid! Going after my physical body is one thing, but you! Ha your such an idiot!" Bill's black digits rested on his bricks as he laughed.

Mabel curled up, resting her chin on her knees. Don’t react, don’t react, don't react, but I want to rip off his top hat and stab his eye with it, _bad idea_. Don’t do it, don’t react, don’t react.

"The tattoo _is a gift_ don't get me wrong, but I was actually referring to your new library." Bill's hands posed dramatically skyward as bright lights suddenly illuminated their way up the tower.

Mabel's eyes wandered over the spiral that swirled up and up into the ceiling. Formed by continuous wide, spiral stairs jutting out from the glass. And above every stair like platform, were two rows of parallel shelves jam packed with books. She floated over to where the stairs started behind the black sludge hole that only Bill could pass through. The two rows both had fiction looking books all by writers starting with A. And not an unreadable rune insight. Mabel's head tilted up and she smiled at the way the spiral disappeared into a blurry dot really, really high up. It was pretty.

In a thoughtless, excited giggle the ghost girl barrelled into the one-eyed beast and hugged his flat body tightly. 

Immediately he beat his tiny fists against her back in a huff. "GeT OfF mE!" Bill cried aghast as he pushed himself away, tumbling comically. "It's just a bunch of books jeeze. Can't have you going iNsAnE on me!" Bill circled around her cautiously, clearly worried about being hugged again.

"Well, thank you. For the books. Not the tattoo. That sucks and I hate it." Mabel said starring at her the line of runes on her thigh. As soon as she went back in her body the tattoo would be so much bigger.

"Meh don’t care. Anyway I have shit to do today." Bill said in a voice that sounded like he was smiling.

Bill floated closer to Mabel, his hand reaching out for her when she asked in a meek voice. "What does it say?"

Bill's eye narrowed, "do you really want to know?" He really didn’t want her knowing what it said just yet. He wanted her to live with it, accept it. Then she could discover what it said, what it had always said. And realise that it was true.

Her confidence faltering "no. I guess not." Mabel said and Bill's eye sparkled. 

Smooth fingers suddenly clamped around her throat and her eyes widened with panic. Fear ignited her spirit and it was a good thing she didn’t need to breath because her windpipe was being crushed.

Next thing she knew she was being flown across the room and forced into her body.

Sharp, painful stimulation stung behind Mabel's eyes, spreading to every nerve in her body. _Her body_ , she could wiggle fingers and expand lungs and feel a burn on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. 

Jerking her eyes open in confusion when a familiarly human voice started speaking. Bill was standing over her, three eyes boring into her two.

"Don't touch the tattoo. You smudge it and I'll cut off your leg and redo it on your chest." He threatened, his pointed teeth snapping together with his sharp t sounds. 

Bill's top eye glowed white as all the tools he had used disappeared into oblivion. Then the encasing stone around Mabel's limbs started to melt back down into the floor. Forcing her to abruptly fall with a thud onto her butt.

Papers glided down into the girls lap as she tried to pick her stiff body up.

"Here are some instructions. Follow them to the letter or it will smudge and I'll have to start again." Bill said menacingly, he really didn’t want to have to do it again.

"Why don't you just heal me?" Mabel groaned in frustration as the aftercare instructions blurred in her vision. 

"Well I suppose we could make a deal.." Bill mused, he had been careful not to let his mind wander before. He had not allowed himself to remove her cotton panties and stick his cramped fingers into her warmth. He had known he wouldn't be able to stop, and it really was so much better when she could writhe and scream… So he had focused on the task at hand.

"NOPE! Absolutely Not! I'll clean it or whatever." She said stumbling as she backed away from his dark gaze.

"Alright then." Bill said smiling wickedly at her before walking away towards the exit. "CYA LATER STAR!" He called as his head was absorbed by the black sludge.

Her body immediately relaxed and she let out a stale breath.

Rereading the steps she now had to follow she found herself getting angry. She didn't want to clean it or care for it. Her eyes continuously flicked to the offending tattoo. 

She quite liked tattoos. An expression of art that you can never loose. But this one was not art. It was more like a claim. A 'I'm a fancy triangle and I can do whatever I want so suck it.' She hated these runes. She wanted to peel back her very skin and discard it from her flesh. But then she might bleed out. She might die. Death was a sweet thought, but Dipper.. No she couldn't do anything that might kill herself. He had to stay safe. Besides it would happen eventually. It was just a sweet dream till then. 

Pulling on a skirt she concluded her jeans were gone from existence. They would have to make a rule about deleting stuff from reality. She just got to emotionally invested in possessions for this to keep happening. With her skater skirt, ripped tee, fresh tattoo and half a head of braided hair Mabel made quite the stereotype.

Looking down at the runes she wondered again what they said. Falling back on the floor her eyes followed the spiral disappearing into darkness above her. 

The runes could say whatever the brain-bleaching-booze she wanted them to she decided as a muscle twitched at the corner of her mouth. And so she declared that it read 'I will survive this, be free of him and find happiness.'

Her smile broadened as she jumped up suddenly and hobbled to the bottom of the stairs. Books, actual English books! First she had spoken to her friends and now she had a library. Bill hadn't chopped up or burned a single limb. Today was her day. She had won. Now if only her family would call. She missed them terribly. Maybe Bill was still in the study.. Maybe he was too close for them to reach her? Grinning she gazed into the high ceiling and started climbing the spiral staircase. Higher and higher she climbed soaking in the titles and sections of her continuous bookshelf as she went. She was thankful she no longer had a fear of heights. Another thing Bill had given her.

Far below her, Bill watched her smile as her fingers danced across the spines of her new books. He had thoroughly enjoyed today. Invading his Star's dreams, giving her runes and books.. But now he had to deal with his friends banging on the front door of his Fearamid. Guess those pesky souls had wormed their way back into the realm and roused the supporters of his human. Here to plead for him to let her go. He cracked his neck as he flew down to his front door. He knew their hearts. Sure they liked the girl, but they liked themselves more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is of course a lyric from the awesome song "My Home" - Gravity Falls Song by MandoPony
> 
> Just want explain.. Mabel didn't feel the pain of rape in her dream because she doesn't know what that pain feels like, so her brain couldn't add it in.
> 
> HA I bet you started this and were like 'lame attempt at avoiding plot mate.. _Shhhhame_ ' But I really wanted to use the title okay! And, and other reasons ;) plus I think I got some plot in there in the end so all good?
> 
> Naw and he was making such progress ¡Newsflash! Bill is an evil little shit.
> 
> Sorry this chap took so long to get out.. It took more planning than my usual 'just cutting on Mabel' storyline so I got a little stuck :P
> 
> Decoding was always one of my favourite parts of the show (meganerdalert) and I think runes are pretty; so I just had to add them in! :D But don’t worry if decoding's not your thing, it doesn’t affect the story!
> 
> And I know, I know. Why did I give such a long weird tattoo. Well I promise I have reasons. DARK ANGSTY REASONS.


	34. A Complete Guide To Strange Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #CheatSheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out people haven't made gravity falls fonts! :O IKR. So that was fun, finding matching symbols.. A couple look quite different so here is the alphabet for anyone who wants to pick at it. If anyone can find a better symbol for legit ANY of the characters hit me up with it! Seriously though, my DFGHJKMU & W all suck. 
> 
> http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/ is basically my homepage.

A-∃  
B-⧖  
C-☍  
D-⊟  
E-∇  
F-≑  
G-∫  
H-⅁  
I-ᵹ  
J-Ə  
K-◡  
L-》  
M-⍋  
N-⟐  
O-⧢  
P-⌓  
Q-⌕  
R-⋑  
S-ᴻ  
T-⊡  
U-⊱  
V-ʍ  
W-ɪ  
X-⋈  
Y-⋓  
Z-E


	35. Day of Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the ABSOLUTE FLUFFIEST I can go. Don't get used to it :P

-►►

Dipper woke early, cold and tangled in a thin sheet. There was always a distinct lack of squawking in the morning here compared to his bed in the shack. He had tossed and turned all night. He knew, _just knew_ that Mabel wasn't going to answer their calls today. Ford had been too analytical. Reasoning that Bill spent most of his time in his study. That that was why Mabel hadn't answered yesterday or the day before. But last time they'd talked to her she admitted to being fucking eaten so really anything could have happened to her.

The worst part was not knowing. Was she loosing chess games to Bill, sleeping, or having her eyes ripped from her head? A _very drunk_ Ford had confided in Dipper years ago that sometime after receiving his terrible tattoo, his left eye had mysteriously lost about 80% of its vision. At the time he had chalked it up to unsafe handling of hazardous chemicals, but now he knew better.

Dipper had taken a quite a few sleeping tablets the past fortnight. Nights were always the worst. Lying in the dark going over the dreadful things he'd seen in weirdmageddon. His thoughts spinning wildly out of control, imagining the horrors his twin was enduring. But they had all been survivable methods of torture. If Bill could heal her.. What if he was killing her over and over? Regrowing internal organs and eyes and limbs. Survivable horrors where awful, there where so many things the body could survive, but repetitive death? Being tortured to death on a daily basis? How many times had she died of shock whilst Bill's inhuman hands pulled out her intestines? He couldn't allow that to be Mabel's life. And he couldn't trust Mabel not to lie to him. She didn't want him doing anything _'crazy'._ Like that was even in his nature. That had always been her. She was wild and unpredictable, he was a moth compared to her butterfly. Dipper was sure that if he could just hear her voice, it would prove her lies. That Bill was doing horrendous things to her and she needed saving.

Going back to sleep wasn't a pleasant option. He had dreamt of Mabel being pulled apart, her limbs sucked on like lollipops by Bill's giant eye. An eye lined with decaying teeth.

Getting up, maybe a hot shower. Those were much better options. He wished he was at the shack. There was nothing Dipper loved more than walking through the trees. He supposed he could still go for a walk, but concrete and buildings never had the right affect. Although he could buy waffles so it balance out.

Shivering he felt around in the dim light for the quilt cover, hitting a solid object instead.

"Hmmph go to sleep." A deep voice groaned.

Dipper smiled, rolling on top of the warm body. Pinning his boyfriend beneath him. "Wish I could doona hog." Cheekily he nipped at his lovers ear.

"Tiser too early Dippa" Tom groaned as he tried to roll away from Dipper's teasing teeth.

Sighing Dipper got up, stumbling over the sheet before throwing it back on the bed. The muscular brunet walked softly out into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He just had to be patient, they'd be trying to reach her all day. The group chat had the roster heavily filled out. Everyone was worried. He'd be getting alerts every two hours, no doubt telling him Mabel hadn't responded. And then this afternoon he'd be at Candy's, and they try too. But it wouldn't work, just as it hadn't worked yesterday. 

If things got too bad for her, maybe he'd feel it. Mabel had somehow called to him before. He'd just known they had to call her, like he felt her need. Magically and scientifically it was impossible. Ford still thought it was coincidence, Dipper's worry manifesting into a stronger feeling that just happened to be right. Coincidence. But Dipper had felt something, a tug on his heart. He had kept turning around, expecting her to be sprawled on the ground and needing a hand to get up. But every time he had looked she hadn't been there. It had been stupid to expect to see her, but she had felt so close. And if she needed him, surly there was no doubt she could defy the laws of the universe and do it again.. 

It was time to switch into day mode. To the calm, accepting Dipper that the world needed to see. Picking up a stray hoodie and throwing it on he went to play 'Love Sentence' on the stereo. Tom loved them. Their music was fast and boppy, it was happy. Something Dipper needed to become. Opening a window he breathed in the crisp morning air. He made himself smile and wiggle his hips, occasionally mouthing the words to the softly playing music. Dipper decided against showering, it tended to wake Tom up and Dipper wanted to let him sleep.

So he let calculations consume his head, he'd felt close to a break through with his research all week. And so Dipper sat on the couch, in pyjama pants and a hoodie, drinking coffee and typing on his laptop. 

So engrossed in his work he didn’t even notice as the ginger creeped out of the bedroom and snuck up behind the couch. Jumping up with a feral war cry right beside the unsuspecting Dipper.

Dipper in turn merely turned raised an eyebrow, half smiling at the man.

"Aw come on!! Not even a little?" The ginger asked annoyed.

Dipper smirked as he sipped at his second cup of tea. Still balanced in his hand, full to the brim and piping hot. "Maybe a little." He grinned, his eyes lingering on Tom's bare chest.

"Hmph. Well I'll get you yet Mr Monster Hunter." He teased getting up to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

Tom started clearing papers off the coffee table in order to put the coffee pot, cereal and milk down. Dipper had only been home one night and there was already a layer of paper around the apartment. He would scribble on the back of anything left around, from gum wrappers to tissues. And it was a _disaster_ if a single piece ever disappeared. Although he never left the paper around too long. It always went with him if he ever left the apartment. Even if he was just going to the corner shop to buy milk. Tom had stopped asking long ago what the strings of symbols meant and why he didn't just write in English.

The two ate cereal with their legs comfortably entwined. Lazily chatting about everything and nothing. So Dipper didn’t see his phone vibrate in the bedroom.

"After Candy's I should really drop by Nate's. And tonight I've got to be at mum's."

"Oh.. More tests or just a check in?" Tom was glad he knew about Dipper's secret lab. Even if it just made him worry and fret. It was undoubtably better than being convinced that Dipper was cheating on him.

Dipper had always written in code, disappeared at strange hours with his phone off, avoided questions and was tired. So infidelity hadn't been the greatest leap in history.

The 'incident' was a subject of shame to Tom, but Dipper liked to laugh and tease him about it.

A few times Tom had followed Dipper, waiting for him to exist Nate's house. Nate with his piercings and tattoo's and abs… He was hot, hot in a way Tom could never be with his pasty blushing body. Fucking Freckles! 

Finally one night he had confronted the gorgeous, cheating hunk. And he may or may not have been totally blitzed. So yelling and screaming Tom had crashed into Nate's house. He had tried to climb to the balcony, in an attempt to 'catch them in the act'. But he may have also overestimated his ability to scale walls. So when second storeys aren’t feasible, windows become the most reasonable option. 

It was a glass and blood kinda method of entry. Skilfully cutting himself on every jagged edge in sight whilst climbing through his victory.

Then Nate had run down in nothing but fucking boxers. Tom still swore those fucking abs had been laughing at him. At that moment it had felt like fire raged inside his skull. He couldn't even remember throwing punches. But never the less he'd punched holes in the walls, smashed a chair and a lamp. He'd even got one on Nate before strong arms had gripped him in a suffocating head lock.

That’s when the blurry welding helmet had saved him. 

Dipper had come up from the basement (fully clothed) and defused the situation. Dipper was amazing like that. He approached everything so well, so different to Tom. If someone ruined their apartment crying murder there was no way Tom wouldn't call the cops. But calm, ingenuitive Dipper had made Tom's destruction, assault and trespassing seem sane. 

Then his prepared, reasonable boyfriend had lead him to his mad scientist lair to patch up Tom's multiple lacerations. Cause nothing ever had the normal, obvious answer here in Gravity Falls.

The workspace itself was horror movie material. Tom finally found where all the envelopes and gum wrappers came to die. The coded scrawling's plastered the walls and even the ceiling. There were stings of all different colours connecting the messages, some hazardously running across the floor to meet up with an opposite wall. Like giant, rainbow cobwebs. There where inventions, bright chemicals in a distillation process, tools and books strewn around the place. 

But none of those things are what freaked the very drunk and bloody Tom out. It was the fact that there were six other Dipper's waiting down in the basement. And so like any human in that situation, Tom had in a very manly fashion, passed out. And Dipper could call it fainting all he liked but blood loss and alcohol equalled passing out.

That had been a long night. Yelling and first aid and crying and then one of the Dipper's had hugged him and then fucking **melted** from his tears! Tom had thought he was legit having a heart attack.

Tom's first assumption, after years of jokes about reality collapsing portals built in secret basements, was that Dipper was building an apocalyptic doomsday device.

Dipper and the Dipper's had gotten so angry when he asked if it was dangerous. Betrayal had filled Dipper's voice as he cried "how could you think I'd risk the safety of the world? Your safety!" 

Tom had instantly matched Dipper's yelling. He never could stay level headed if someone was shouting at him. "What about you though! Your safety!" 

Real Dipper had fallen against Tom, sinking into his chest with broken pleas. "Please Tom Please. I HAVE to do this. I can never stop trying. Please."

Tom had held his crying lover. A million worries and fears eating at his soul. But all he could do was tell Dipper how much he loved him, needed him. How special and wonderful he was.

They moved to a camping cot in the corner. Apparently paper clones don't need to sleep or eat, but Dipper sometimes needed power naps.

Twisting his fingers through brown curls Tom frowned saying. "If this was totally safe you wouldn't be hiding it. You'd be building it with Ford. But that's ok. I love you and you need to do this," Tom gestured at the freaky lab. "I just need you to be safe. Please don't do anything rash, you can talk to me. I love you too much to have the feds drag you away."

It was weird, they both expected the other would want to end things after seeing into the each other's crazy. But neither of them wanted to end things. Dipper had let Tom into his room of paranoid science, and Tom had gone psycho bat shit jealous boyfriend on him. 

Dipper hadn't caved to Tom's questions about what he was working on. Not then and not now, but Tom felt like he was close to the truth. Close to being trusted completely with Dipper's secret work. Dipper had secrets he kept from everyone. Hell he kept them from Mabel and he talked to her constantly. Or at least.. He did. Before Bill had learned the carefully kept secret. Since then Dipper had tripled his time in the basement. 

The two had bought Nate some new furniture, plastered his walls, paid for his medical bill, vet bill, refilled several patches of garden and brought him lots and lots of beer. 

Nate was very chill over the whole thing now. And he was of course super straight, but for revenge he had started hitting on Dipper whenever Tom was around. He'd even jokingly flirted with Tom a couple times. He'd pulled Tom aside at a Lee's birthday party and told Tom he had a new pair of boxers he wanted Tom to get bloody. Wendy had actually been in earshot of the whole thing. She'd promptly gone and sat on Dipper, telling him their boyfriends were getting it on and they should follow suit. For the sake of justice and all things fair. Tom and Nate had walked into the room to see Dipper and Wendy awkwardly holding each other's shoulders. Their contorted faces had two tongues outstretched and moving in slow motion towards each other. While the whole room chanted their names, which had drawn their boyfriends to them. Tom and Nate had simultaneously pulled the two gross displays away from each other and dragged them to separate dark corners of the house. Much to the crowds disappointment. 

Things were good between Tom and Dipper now. Tom joked his boyfriend cheated on him with physics. Whilst Dipper would hide anything breakable. He'd even jumped in front of a stressed Tom, unable to keep his grin contained as he cried 'not the TV!!' Tom had not found it amusing.

Now Dipper let him in to that part of his life. He would tell Tom when he found cyber trails on his phone and laptop. Saying it was Ford who was hacking him. Tom had been sceptical, until he'd been hacked to. Worst thing was that he knew Ford liked him. Yet still the paranoid genius was tracking their phones. Quite rightly of course but that wasn't the point. Dipper had been nothing short from exceptional over the years and still he didn't get the benefit of the doubt. It was one of the many thousands of things that had Tom reaching for his stress balls. They lay about his place everywhere and he was constantly breaking them. His car floor was literally littered in their stuffing.

Turning his computer back on Dipper groaned, opening a web link to a live feed in the woods. "Dear Lord he's even roped Stan in now!" Dipper complained showing Tom the feed. Dipper played the fear bottling up inside of him off as annoyance as he watched to two old men. They searched the patch of forest where Dipper hid his actual secret journal. Ford would never dig under a tree trunk, but Stan.. Fast forwarding the video Dipper let out a breath when they soon left empty handed.

If Ford found the journal… it would be the smoking gun that destroyed him. It clearly overviewed what Dipper was working on. Nothing else held his actual plans. 

Dipper had written a sneaky bot to send his phones GPS to several different locations whenever he visited his workshop. But he figured it was just a matter of time till Ford hid a tracker into his clothes or something and saw him visiting Nate's house every other day. And so his journal was never been left there. Dipper only kept the smallest snippet of information at Nate's. Currently he was figuring out how much kinetic energy he'd need to versus static. If Ford went to the basement he could easily say it was for any invention under the sun. And that the secrecy was needed since it was for his Grunkle's birthdays. That wouldn't explain the clones, but they had a warning system so their discovery was unlikely. Ford wasn't the only one who could hack. If Ford came anywhere near Nate's there was an emergency water bottle for the clones.

Tom needed to know Dipper's end game. A part of him was scared though. He hated the idea he might have to tell Ford, to protect Dipper from himself. But would Dipper ever forgive him if he did? 

Seeing Dipper delete the video Tom started speaking. "I remember a time I might have thought my boyfriend's secret cameras in the forest were kinky. But now I know it's not even the weirdest thing you do." Tom said as rubbed slow circles with his bare foot on Dipper's leg. There empty bowls stacked on the coffee table.

"I don't know, those gnomes get up to some pretty disgusting stuff." Dipper laughed back. Closing his laptop and hiding it under the couch.

Tom leapt up suddenly, lying back down a top a now free Dipper. Snuggling his back against his boyfriends chest he sighed contently. "You sure we have to go out today?"

Hot breath heated into Dipper's thick hoodie as Tom signed into him. Dipper laughed at the usually extraverted man who had physically dragged Dipper outside on multiple times. "Are you feeling sick bae?" 

"Nah, I just want to have a lazy bed day." Tom mumbled, his words muffled against Dippers chest.

Dipper jokingly felt Tom's forehead, his usual heat emanating from him. "You love barbeques, you'll get to do your fire trick.." Dipper coaxed in a babyish voice.

"I was thinking of a different trick." Tom purred, sitting up to be flush with Dipper and rubbing his butt against boyfriends clothed groin.

"Awwguf.. Tom!" Dipper moaned, his hands reaching out and wrapping around Tom's flat chest. Torn between stilling and encouraging him. Finally hugging him tightly to still him. "We'll have to tell Candy, she'll be disappointed. And I'll still have to visit my workshop."

"Don’t care." Tom said roughly as he grabbed Dipper's wrists, using them to pull him back to the bedroom.

Dipper laughed, still unconvinced Tom wouldn't just change his mind in an hour. "Ok but you have to text Candy. I'm not dealing with her wrath."

"I'll just tell her the cause, she'll give us her blessing. Although I may have to buy our freedom with some pics."

"Don't you dare! That was so embarrassing! No one should be that invested in our love life! I would LITERALLY rather be gnawed on by a wolf then answer questions about our sex life. Plus I don't think _that_ would work a second time. Now they just complain about how little we see them."

"Well if you lived here on weeknights we would see our friends more on weekends." Tom said grumpily, pushing Dipper down onto the bed and grinding his erection against him. 

A moan escaped Dipper instead of words, breathing deep he finally teased "insatiable sex addict." 

"Frigid prude." Tom teased right back before he pressed his tongue against Dipper's in a hungry kiss. 

-►►

Every message that popped up on Dipper's phone made his heart stop that day. He knew the others wouldn't reach her, yet every time there was this irrational hope that found him. He didn't like hope.

Dipper tried to distract himself. After dropping off notes, crosswords and books to the clones though it was time to face the test. 

Tonight the Pines' were on Mabel duty. It would be long and hard for them. Everyone had been calling more and more over the last three days. They'd chalked it up to Bill's presence at first.. But now the radio silence was filling everyone with sinking dread.

Ford and Dipper had reasoned the two most likely causes of Mabel's radio silence was she was either asleep or with Bill. So she was possibly a coma or her sleep cycle had changed. Ford said days and nights were pretty similar in the realm but after a year they become distinguishable. But since Bill was keeping Mabel locked up, it was possible she was merely relying on her body clock. That or whilst she was awake Bill had not left his study. Another harmless theory that would explain why they couldn't be reached her during the day. Ford was adamant that she was alive. Certain that Bill would be taunting them if she was not.

So tonight they had a game plan. Alarms were set on the Pines' phones every hour. By morning they should have tried to talk to her 13 times. Come morning they'd all be better. They'd have talked to Mabel. .

Soothing hands found his after they had pulled up in front of Dipper's parents' house. Tom offered a comforting smile, "one word and I'll stay."

Dipper reached over the gearstick and gave the man a chaste kiss. "I know."

They had beat Stan and Ford to dinner and Dipper's paranoid mind wondered whether the two were checking out his apartment.

Loud voices carried from the kitchen to the living room making Dipper smile. Tom was helping Ariel with the gravy and by the sounds of it, making a mess.

Father and son were embarrassed in a long hug. Alex started chuckling at the swearing coming from the kitchen. "You always did have a weakness for gingers."

 

-►►

By the time a busy Tom started to carry the roast Dipper out, Stan and Ford had arrived and the four Pines men were sitting at the laid table. Dipper caught Tom's wrist and pulled him down, wiping some flour off his cheek. "You've got something." He said before kissing the cheek cheekily. 

Tom squeaked and blushed as he ran back into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys want beers?" Dipper asked as he stood.

"Of course kid." Stan's sandpapery voice replied indignantly. 

Affirmation coming from his father and Ford too Dipper smiled as he trotted to the kitchen. 

His smile dropped as his father yelled after him "that doesn't mean you can have one."

"Just one Dad! Parental supervision is a thing!" Dipper turned and whined.

"Your too young and I'm eating not supervising!" Alex yelled into the kitchen which three faces filed out of, carrying food and drinks.

As the plates filled and the family began eating Dipper jokingly glared at the 21 year old Tom, sipping his beer. To which Tom stuck a tongue out in Dipper's direction. 

The group slipped into tense silence every few minutes. Worries and fears eating away at them.

Throughout the dinner, Tom was continually blushing deep reds whenever he made eye contact with Stan or Ford. The worst spread across his neck when Ford asked them what they'd done today. 

Dipper smiled darkly, any onlooker would assume Tom was embarrassed. By the kiss, the hand holding at the table, Dipper had even winked at him a few times. But no, Tom was actually just terrible with secrets. He was truly appalling. Dipper found it adorable, but it did make it harder to hide things. Particularly with a suspicious Grunkle on the prowl. So he hid his boyfriends suspicious nature by embarrassing him constantly.

-►►

Five family members sat around a table in a darkened room. Candle light illuminated man leaning against a wall, watching as the group held hands and chanted a name. Finally the chanting stopped, replaced with a single sob breaking through the silence.

Alex Pines chased after his wife, calling her name when she fled the room.

Warm, pale arms snaked around Dipper to hug him from behind. Stan and Ford where silent, still holding hands. 

There was shouting somewhere in the house. Angry and grieving the words that where too painful to overhear. Ford coughed awkwardly as he got up, walking past statues to flick on the lights. 

"It was unlikely we'd reach her. Assuming our theory is correct, we're not likely to reach her till after two." Ford stood awkwardly at the door before disappearing to wash dishes. 

Dipper was stoic, these were the hardest times for him. He wanted to share his plans, get angry at his family.. At himself. But he had to look hopeless. 

A chair squeaked across the floorboards as Stan rose. "She's ok Dip. We just gotta keep at it." Then he followed his twin into the kitchen.

"If I stayed we could cuddle on the couch all night." Tom spoke into Dipper's hair.

Dipper sighed before standing and turning to hug Tom again. "Your sweet, but one of us should sleep tonight. Besides I'm fine. I know she's alive."

Tom smiled and hugged tighter, unwilling to let go. "Yeah, it's just, I don't know. I want to be there for you."

Pulling away Dipper starred into his eyes, resting their foreheads together and making his vision blur. "You are. You’re the best, most supportive, caring boyfriend anyone could wish for. Who also needs sleep." 

-►►

Tom stayed for a bit, but eventually kissed Dipper goodnight and drove home. The family was best left alone tonight, just in case. Plus if they did get through to her the conversation had to be serious. And whenever Tom talked to Mabel, things tended to change rapidly from extreme silliness to quizzing Tom to awkward relationship questions to threats of unending pain if he hurt Dipper. Besides, Dipper would ring if they got through, or if he just needed Tom.

Tom would show up in the morning with coffee and bagels and hugs for all. He shuddered to think what would happen if they couldn't reach her. It had gone unspoken but Tom was sure the plan would be to travel outside the protection spell and summon the triangle himself. No one in town talked about it, but everyone remembered being a frozen throne for the demon. Tom had been part of that throne, trapped, hopeless and terrified for yourself and those around you. Mabel probably felt like that all the time now. 

┏/Ф\┓

An assortment of bizarre gouls, monsters and living nightmares filled out of the Fearamid. Bill leaned back in his throne rubbing his top eye.

A loud grunt brought his attention back down to his throne room. Keyhole stood, arms crossed and scowling at his fellow demon.

"What the game plan here Bill. The extension, the new form.. What good does it do you? Cause frankly it just gives everyone the creeps. It's weird."

"That’s my middle name baby!" He cried throwing his arms out dramatically.

"See now that! What the bananas does that mean!?" Keyhole cried indignantly.

"Eh? Oh it's a human thing." Bill's gaze flicked to the heavy trail of shining blue blood leading out the door.

"Hm. Well if you let the kid out I might get it." He teased hopefully.

Bill spun in his throne, dropping his legs over one armrest and lounging back on the other. "Ohhh your sly Key. Stop trying to kill my punching bag."

"WHAT! Why would I do that Bill! What are you doing to her that being dead would be better?"

"Why wanna join?" Bill looked intensely at his friend.

Keyhole through his arms up and paced angrily. "She's not like us Bill! She won't survive that stuff!" He paused, meeting Bill's glare. "At least let her talk to the ghosts."

Bill raised a brow then jumped up. Stalking towards his friend he growled "your boring me." With a flick of his wrist Keyhole was thrown from the pyramid screaming.

►★ 

Mabel sat with her legs dangling off a very high platform, wondering in the fall would kill her. 

Familiar voices suddenly found her mind, calling her name. Smiling she answered them with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit have no fucking clue what bagels are.


	36. Pancakes and Pranksters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for descriptions of gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got gross again. Whoops-a-daisy!  
> Also HI! I'm not dead :0 and neither is this fic!

୧/≖\୨

Floating angrily back to his throne Bill grumpily curled up atop the plush fabric. It was just so strange, his friends agreeing with the deadies.. It was a deeply unsettling first. They'd spent eons hating one another. So how had she managed to manipulate both groups into fighting for her? 

With a furrowed brow Bill conjured himself a martini. He had tried reasoning, threatening.. Yet still they had asked for her release. Her totally pointless release. It wasn't like she could ever leave anyway. And it wasn't like she wasn't going to not die if he let her go. Everything had the same destination so why not take the nicest path? One with payback for all the extremely annoying deaths she had caused him. And for ruining a trillion years' worth of work.. Lifetimes spent working, watching, planning and pretending.. Bill's eyes shone brighter and his skin heated before he accidentally shattered his glass. 

That was a bad topic. Thinking about it just made him angry and there was nothing he could do to change it. So, instead he conjured a pink, fluffy bunny. Creating life was time consuming so he had skipped all those unnecessary organs. 

He scratched behind a soft pink ear as his creation gingerly sniffed his hand. "Naw your just insufferably adorable aren’t you? I bet you agree with the crowd too. You pathetic little softy." Bending over Bill depositing the bunny on the floor and watched as it took its first few curious steps, shaking its floppy ears. "I think I'll call you Rose. You know, cause your pink." The bunny hopped away as Bill suddenly twisted and stood up. "It's ok little.. Whoops forgot to give you a gender!" Bill watched intently as Rose moved towards him for a moment, before he lifted his shoe and crushed its head. 

A genuine smile lit his face as he heard the bones snap. Twisting on the spot in a sickening dance as blood and brains squirted out from the corners of his shoe. 

Cracking his neck Bill released a contented sigh. Stress bunnies were a great little invention. 

Looking around his empty throne room Bill's mind wandered back to the last thing he had conjured. He had felt conflicted by the idea of giving Mabel an outlet. He wanted her stewing in misery.. But he needed to keep her isolated. Eventually she'd think of one of the many ways she could be released safely.. If she got out once a week to care for the weeds she'd gathered she'd get all inspired and resilient. Erasing all his hard work to destroy her will to live. Keeping her distracted from her main goal of freedom was his best bet. So he had given her a library. An empty escape, for she'd always find herself trapped again when she reaches the last page. 

Bill just had to focus on his plan to make her decide to jump off a convenient ledge. He really wanted her to nullify their deal before Sixer died. Bill's eyes shut as he delved into one f his revenge fantasies. Pulling out Sixer's working eye, leaving him blind as he slowly ripped off his flesh.

The staircase was a truly devious creation. Spells of intent woven with safety spells were built into the spiral staircase he had made her. Unless she actually wanted to fall, it was impossible to fall off the stairs. She could also drown herself in the tub, after all, he wanted her to have options.

The stairs and shelves and books had taken so long to conjure. Recalling what she liked, what was popular, what he thought she'd like to read.. Imbuing the stairs with powerful magic. Next time he saw her she was going to be so grateful. She'd probably ready herself for his torture. Dropping what she was doing, offering herself by stripping off her outer clothes. Then timidly asking him where he wanted her. Already tearing up in fear.

Bill conjured a glass ball with which to spy on the mortal, reminiscing for a moment on his old eye. It had been like a big screen TV compared to his new seeing eye. He could only spy with the top and with his others shut it was like he was spying without peripheral vision. 

Books were flying out in front of her angry face. Being knocked from their shelves whilst she shouted things Bill couldn't hear.

Bill's entire body ignited in scalding flames. "THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" Streaking through the air with a tail of flames in his wake Bill was a yard from the spiral stairs leading higher into the Fearamid when a high voice and a knocking caught his attention.

"Knock, knock!" Came the voice of Pyronica. "Hey boss, um, since you um aren't letting Mabel go we gathered up a little care package for her. It's not harmful or anything, just some stuff from us and a few things from her place-" Py's eye widened and her flames flickered out in fear as she took in her bosses crazed aura.

Bill starred down at her, a sickening grin spreading wide on his face. "HoW THOUGHTFUL of you all! ReAlLy SwEeT tO cArE _SO MUCH_ aBoUt **MY PRISONER.** " His voice flickered to his old nasal cords. The air around him thick and heavy as his triangular mind pushed out from the brain he had built himself.

He had done so much for his crew of misfits. It wasn't unreasonable to expect them to have his back. But no, they cared more about the happiness of one puny human who was responsible for exiling them back to this forsaken realm!

Bill was seething, demonic blood pumping through his clenched muscles. The _nerve,_ the audacity! He should probably flay a few of them. Hang them like flags for everyone to see. That would stop them from banging down his door. Making demands of _him._ He was superior to them in every way. If they couldn’t treat him like a boss, perhaps it was time he forced them to their knees.

Redirecting his wrath at Pyronica the box she held fell with a clatter as his hands grabbed her horns and swung her round till she indented a wall.

Stomach sinking laughter rang shrilly through the realm. Flying pirate ships turned right around, souls fled to the mindscape and every entity in earshot cowered in on themselves. Paci-Fire looked up from a bucket of entrails quirking a brow. He looked around at the piles of rubbish that filled his hovel, praying that there was nothing of Bill's around him. There wasn't and he sighed in relief. Tentatively he licked blood off his hand as he crept towards a door. That was when the screaming started.

There were always soothing, distant screams echoing throughout the realm. No one knew where they originated from. Some said it was the realm itself. Crying at its own existence. Though it was mostly Zanthar who said that, and mostly in his spooky voice.

Paci-Fire's ears twitched at the louder and recognisable screams. Peering through his front door he watched as a HUGE glowing blue Bill ripped apart Pyronica and Amorphous Shape. Amorph was really a waste of time to dismember, the guy regenerated in minutes.

Bill's form was so bright it was hard to make out. It looked humanish, but bigger and with extra everything. Squinting his four eyes Paci-Fire could back out several heads through the glare. 

Py's corpse was floating in the air outside Bill's home. Probably on little floating pyramids, Bill had used them before. Most recently when he'd been trying to keep out the pirates. Of course those ones shot fire balls when neared. These ones probably just floated.

Watching in morbid fascination as one by one, his friends were dragged from their hiding places and gruesomely shredded. 

He couldn't see Kryptos though, undoubtedly hiding under something smelly. Hopefully he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and help Keyhole in a couple hours. That would definitely cause Bill to do something extra nasty. If Bill cut someone down, you really didn't want to help them get up again. Best thing was to ride out the storm unnoticed. But running was a very bad idea if Bill was going to chase you. Then running made it infinitely worse. 

Bill didn't mind pain, none of the gang did really. But leaving everyone flattened and draping outside the Fearamid was a bit much. A warning, oh creator they did something didn’t they. Paci smacked his head with a groan. What had those sentimental idiots done? Had they gotten through the forcefield? Tried to save her? Kill her? Probably nothing fun since he wasn’t invited. 

The gang would all heal at different rates. Amorph would be up and good as new in five minutes, but everyone else would be there at least 4 hours. Looked like all was left of them was their skin so probably take most of them even longer. Good thing it didn’t look like Teeth had got caught up in the shit storm. His molars took months to regenerate. And he looked hellishly ugly as a set of gums. 

Retreating into shadows Paci slowly closed his door. Heart shuddering in his chest as he hoped the movement had gone unnoticed by his rampaging boss. He didn’t want to go down for whatever moral nonsense they had committed. So much fuss about the fleshy mortal. Really Bill should just eat her and be done with her whole dimension. 

Grapping the bucket off the floor Paci opened a trapdoor and jumped into his basement. Down in the dark cave beneath his hut there was a crack in a wall. Wiggling his large body into the tight space he crawled up and down through the maze of rock till he crawled into his secret cavity. The soft, red glow of his eyes eerily illuminated the large monster as peered into his bucket.

Pulling out a long, squishy intestine Paci's mind focused entirely on his body and the cold walls around him. Sniffing the entrail before slurping it down his top mouth till he coughed out the end from his lower mouth. He then took both ends and began pulling them back and forth. Finding pleasure as he wrung the slimy organ up and down his oesophagus. Coughing as it broke, the entrail ends slipping out from both his mouths before he slurped them back down. Sending the bloody mush to his stomach. Smiling he fished deep in his bowl for another juicy treat. He just loved the feel of them sliding, choking and oozing slightly as they flushed his throat. Leaning an ear against the rock he could distinguish the faint scream of a friend. Too bad he didn't give a shit.

►★ 

Mabel threw boring biographies off the tallest stair. "Crazy!" A book bounced off the walls of the tower as it fell, "controlling!" She threw another book, "entitled triangle!" Gripping a book she used it to repeatly hit the empty shelf, "rahhhhh!" She yelled before chucking it away. Angered further when instead of falling to its doom, it landed safetly on a platform further down the spiral. "AHHH! TWO WEEKS! HOW HAS IT BEEN TWO WEEKS! Making me sleep! How DARE he!" Her hand wormed behind more books and with a sweeping motion she threw 7 books off their shelf. 6 of them clattered noisily as they fell down the tower. Starring at the book that had landed at her feet she felt her anger drain slightly. Mabel had thought her time in captivity had been about 8 days. Although it had been hard to tell in the dungeon so she knew she was a bit off. It wasn’t like she'd kept a calendar these last couple years, but she had always felt time passing. Seen its progress in her completed projects and the growth of her plants. She supposed she had passed out from pain a few times, but surly she hadn't slept away a whole week naturally. No, this was his doing.

With a sigh she begrudging picked up the innocent book and put it back on the shelf. Her filthy bribe of blood books. Well they wouldn't keep her placid. 

Lying on her back with her feet resting on a lower stair she gazed at the ceiling above her. From the top of the stairs she could see the intricate dome about 3 yards above her and through it, the endless realm above. At least, she suspected it was endless. Maybe if you travelled far enough you ended back where you started. A giant writhing realm of impossibility. Maybe one day she'd find out. Up really wasn't as interesting as looking sideways. Most of the islands faced the same way so it was mostly rocky undersides she could see. But it was still a new view, so for now it would captivate her. Watching those well explored islands float around. 

Her head rose and fell a few times against the hard surface beneath. Mumbling words with the drumming of her skull "stupid - trusting - idiot - stuck - forever." Her head lolled to the side, welcome pain blooming at the back of her head. Unexplained tears threatening her vision. "What the hell gives him the right to make me sleep my life away! How DARE he! So what? The only thing I get to be awake for is torture? Does he think I'm just going to sleep my way through life? With the only memories I make consisting of me being abused! Never talking to Dipper! Oh Glob he'll be constantly worried I'm dead! NO. Bill cannot be the only person I get to talk to! Why would Bill even want that! He hates me! AHHHH He needs a hobby!" Mabel ranted, her white knuckles slamming against the window, the platform she lay on and herself. "SCREW COOPERATION." She yelled into the ceiling. If he wanted to play with her like a bug in a box then she was going to bite him. And baby she was poisonous. 

Resolute and angry Mabel got up and started the careful decent down the tower's spiral staircase. Two ideas were flashing through her mind. One was something she'd learned in history. The dirty protests or something. See she couldn't move through the black, magic sludge that blocked the door.. But Bill could. And she could leave a layer of something very undesirable atop the sludge. That way Bill would walk right into it next time he came up. The next idea involved lots and lots apples. Her finger ran along the spines of her new books as she walked. Why give her ways to pass the time if he was just steeling her hours away anyway? It made no sense!

Movement caught her peripheral vision through the glass wall. Demons and nightmares flying away from a fiery figure who was tearing 8-Ball apart. The colours were muted through the tinted windows but Mabel's keen eyesight picked up the falling organs and spurting blood. 

At first Mabel was confused. The flying entity looked like it was everywhere. Enveloping those around it in fiery light that seemed to spread as far as she could see. It was like a giant, flaming spider. Shocked Mabel searched the sky for Bill, he should be saving his friends.. Unless he had already lost, but none of the bodies were his. Terrified she glanced back at the beast ripping 8-Ball apart. As it stretched out it seemed to solidify and sprout more arms out of thickening arms. Another head was swelling atop the creature. Three eyes glaring out through the fire. The bottom left a darker shade than the others. 

Mabel's thoughts froze. The world paused as the realisation hit her. Then her fists were pummelling against the window as she screamed at Bill. Her voice echoing up and down the tower but never reaching the realm outside. 

Soon Bill was reaching into 8-Ball's screaming body. Scooping out his organs and pulling out his bones. Attempting to turn him inside out. That’s when Mabel puked. Leaning over the platform as she heaved up the contents of her stomach. She had a very dizzy moment. Wobbling over the high drop she stepped back to the window in a bolt of fear. The unrailed stairs suddenly seeming scary and daunting. Descending slowly Mabel was halfway down before she looked out the window again. That's when she noticed the unmoving additions to the landscape. Unrecognisable friends hovered magically around the sky around the fearamid. Each pulled taunt and flat, a few were inside out. Just sheets of flesh in limbish looking shapes. Bill was still ablaze, with a wide grin and his body shaking like he was laughing as he skinned his friend. More bile rose inside Mabel, her guts knotting together as she dragged her eyes away from the horrific scene. Keep walking. One step at a time. She told herself as she shakily descended her prison.

Falling off the last step onto the ground with a racing heart Mabel stumbled to the toilet. Resting her forehead against the cool surface she breathed deep. Tears escaping as she tried to ground herself. She couldn't help the others from him. She couldn't run or hide from him. And if he came up here next, she couldn't save herself. She didn’t want to die like that. But, it was better for everyone if she died. Pyronica and Zanthar wouldn't be floating pancakes if she was dead. After all, this was probably her fault. She'd got out. Now they were suffering. Not to mention Dipper, if she died… He'd be safe. His descendants would all be safe from Bill. He'd be devastated, but at least he'd be alive. Her family could finally grieve and move on. Let her go. She still had a bedroom back in her parent's house. She'd never even been in their new house. But all her stuff was unpacked and ready for her return. A return that everyone knew would never come. 

She was holding them back. Holding them down in a pit of grief and they were content to just sit in the darkness with her. It was unfair to them. Everyone dedicated so much time to calling her, talking to her. Acting out new Disney movies, singing her new songs. Keeping her connected to the world.. And she was too selfish to ever tell them to stop. She needed them so badly. Unable to give them anything back until now. Now she could save them. Not just her family, but everyone in Gravity Falls and all their future descendants. Because she could die for them all.

Bill needed to vent his rage in violence when he reached flaming point. If she could just be in the firing line of his current mood he would surly kill her. She was scared. 

She hadn't thought she'd live this long. But whatever damage he inflicted he could just reverse. Doubt had been filling her since the new hand incident. Mabel questioned whether Bill would ever lose control enough to kill her. He didn't seem to have much control now, but he wasn't killing the gang. So maybe he wouldn't kill her, even if she sparked his rage. Was that a risk she was willing to take? Invoke his anger in the hopes of death? She could end up without a pelvis. Blind and mute and unable to walk.

But what if the risk paid off and he killed her? She would never get to say goodbye to Dipper. That would seriously mess him up.. Maybe there was a way to do both? Sy goodbye and save them? Maybe if she just had patience Bill would end up killing her in a month. She could survive another month if she had to. Then she could say her goodbyes. But.. What is he was just getting better and better at keeping her from dying. What if this was her only chance to save her family and herself from endless torture?

Resolutely she grabbed her summoning plate. She wouldn't go as far as the dirty protests. If this failed then maybe she could try it next, plus it would probably take some preparation. "Mashed potatoes!" She told the summoning plate. Conjuring more and more until she built a large food wall running the edges of the magical trapdoor. Next she summoned all the smelliest foods she could think of. She filled the shallow pool with squid sauce, jam (to make it sticky), uncooked and mashed up fish, squid and octopi, broken eggs, LOTS of pink food dye, red cordial, wasabi, crushed chillies, pepper and a few raw sheep eyeballs all swimming together in a big food bath atop the impenetrable entrance. Hopefully it would have time to ferment and sludgify before Bill passed through it. Using the summoning tray as a scooping tool she even gathered up the chunks of her puke that had luckily missed her bed and added them to the mix.

Looking at the pink, chunky soup Mabel smiled contently. He was gonna get _so **gross.**_ Speaking of she _really_ needed to wash her hands, immediately.

An excited confidence was spreading through the girl as she scrubbed her smelly hands. She really hoped he came up the stairs with his eyes open. Smiling wickedly it felt so good to be able to control something. Everything was always his decision: when he came, what he did to her, what he allowed her to have and do. Well not this time. He messed with her body so she was going to mess with him.

Her eyes kept darting out the window as she used a wet shirt to wipe up the remaining puke splatter from the floor. From the middle of the room only Zanthar's flat, floating body was in sight. It was horrible, she hoped he wasn't in too much pain. Hopefully they were all unconscious.

Sharp pain radiated from her fresh tattoo as she moved. Lifting her billowing skirt Mabel grimaced at the shiny skin she saw. It was getting redder under the glad wrap. She wanted to peel it off and touch it. But she was so scared to damage it. Pranking Bill into a fiery rage was one thing, but intentionally giving him reason to chop off a leg was just stupid. 

The runes seemed to be laughing at her. Telling her, her endless suffering was just as permanent as their ink. "Well what do you know huh! You weren’t even born yesterday!" She mocked her mocking tattoo. "I gotta die someday." She reassured herself quietly. 

The smell was awful. It was like a fish market where all the fish had barfed. Table legs squeaked as it was dragged over the makeshift pond. Then her doona was pulled off the bed and thrown over the table. It didn't cover two sides no matter how she skewed it. Stupid non rectangular bed. BA who was she kidding she loved her pizza shaped bed. 

Grabbing a book she had picked out earlier, a pillow and her trusty (freshly cleaned) tray she started the long climb back up the tower. Hopefully the top would smell better. Who knows how long she'd have to wait for Bill to drop by for another torture session. Resolutely starring at her feet as she climbed and not at her pancake-like friends with their discarded organs swinging underneath them. 

►★ 

Lying awkwardly across several stairs Mabel propped herself against a pillow. It was kinda weird she wasn't afraid of falling. But for some weird reason she felt completely safe on her spiral staircase. Opening the pages to 'A Wrinkle In Time', Mabel tried to focus on the words. But she kept turning over to peer out the window. She was far above the bodies of her friends, but if she could just spot Bill.. Anxiety creeped over her whenever she couldn't spot him. Was he coming? Was he mere yards away from her smelly trap and from spiralling into a crazed rage and tearing her limb from limb? 

Groaning loudly she put the novel down and started rubbing her forehead. All she had done was read the first paragraph like 11 times. The day was too emotionally warping to do anything. First a gibberish tattoo and then freedom and now her friends needed help and she couldn't do squat.

Mabel tried to keep her attention on a book version of a house of cards. She ate pizza and read and stacked and starred expectantly at the room beneath her. But no matter what she did she kept drifting back to search the sky for Bill. Watching what looked like a lung slowly break away from Pyronica's body. If only she could help them. Gather them up and put them back together. But she was imprisoned. Unable to help or hinder or flee, it sucked lemons.

The only movement in the realm around her was the slight drift of islands. No one dared peek out of hiding places to help their friends. Even the ghosts were quietly keeping away.

A blank page had been ripped from a book and was being contorted into folded triangles. Not for lack of trying Mabel couldn't remember how to fold a chatter box, or an origami box. Angrily resulting in the over-worked page to become another paper crane on her small pile. Perhaps there was a book on origami somewhere along her staircase Mabel mused. 

A hopeless, tired haze had come over the girl curled up on the stairs when worried voices broke into her mind.

 **-** ►►

He had to stay rational. Probability was that they wouldn’t reach her. Not reaching her didn't mean she was dead. Options were asleep, near Bill or dead. It was likely that they'd intercept random letters if she was muffled by a gag. Dipper prayed she wasn't with Bill. Images of her broken and bleeding tormented him whenever is world quietened down. 

The Pine's family had just stirred for their fourth try to reach their lost daughter. The brightly lit dining room smelled like coffee and burnt toast.. Stan had gotten peckish.

Weak smiles were passed around the tired group and hands gripped one another in silent reassurance.

"Oh wait!" Dipper stalled as he pulled out his phone, retyping the same message he had drafted before every attempt. "Ok ready." He said sadly, starring at the unsent group text. It read; 'Mabel answered, she's alive. Will update when we end contact.' Before it were 4 identical messages: 'no answer.' Promising updates had been the only way to keep Wendy, Grenda and Candy from sleeping on the living room floor.

Dipper needed so badly for Mabel to be alive. He couldn't be too late. He just couldn't, not when he was so close.

Then hushed voices of the sleepy Pines' started the familiar mournful sound of calling Mabel's name.

The pointer of the weegee board started flying around to pause over customised names repeatedly. Ariel instantly broke down in shuddering gasps, incoherently thanking deities that her baby was alive.

"Mabel honey! Oh your alive! We thought.. We-" Stan wheezed before breaking down. 

Ford rubbed slow, calming circles on his brothers hand. "Are you ok Mabel? We haven't been able to reach you for three days.." He said, quickly reading her response.

He said, quickly reading her response as it was spelled out.

'I miss you', 'I love you', 'I'm okay', -I---t-h-i-n-k---'Bill'-s---b-e-e-n---h-a-n-g-i-n-g---i-n---t-h-e---s-t-u-d-y- 'I'm okay' -r-e-a-l-l-y- 'OMG', 'guys', 'Bill', -g-a-v-e---m-e---a---l-i-b-r-a-r-y! ---I---h-a-v-e---b-o-o-k-s!

Not letting himself tear up Dipper leaned over the table, tapping the send button on his phone with his nose.

"Wait Bill gave you books? That doesn't sound like him.." Ford wondered aloud.

"Mabel what happened over the last three days? Last time we talked you said you had been.. Eaten and moved out of a dungeon? Sis it’s ok to tell us if things are bad." Dipper's voice stayed calm and reserved as inside he broke. His mind seeing her twisted and bloodied, bound in chains and screaming for him to save her.

►★

Mabel's tongue rubbed against her teeth, feeling the painful indent of a burnt triangle. Her eyes flickered down to her unblemished hand, full of bones she hadn't grown. The hand in question pulled back her skirt to reveal the itchy and inflamed tattoo. Thighs that he had grabbed so roughly, pulling her unwilling body against his skin..

"I'm doing alright guys. I just.. I need you all to know how much I love you. Your all keeping me strong. Just like you keep each other strong. I love you all so much. Being locked in a tower isn't as terrible as Disney would have you believe really.. I just love and miss you all.. I can't see him in the study, but he's normally there. Sometimes I can hear him playing piano.. But other than that I'm alone most of the time." Mabel said with a forced smile, forgetting they couldn't see her.

Dipper's voice was quick to respond in her head "you'd tell us though right? Tell us if you're not alright?"

Mabel's smile held unshed tears, "Of course Dipping-sauce, but I am okay. Got a beautiful view, running water and now a library. Everything's fine." Fear ate at her mind, did he know? Know what Bill had done to her body?

But her fear and suspicion dissipated as her parents started asking about the books, Ford wanting to know what kind of publications they all were. Turned out they each had the current year and read 'conjured by Bill Cipher' instead of a publication site. 

The conversation was easy and light and everything Mabel had missed from life. Feeling heard and valued and wanting to hear about the lives of her family.

 **-** ►►

One of Mabel's questions caught Dipper completely off guard.

S-o---h-a-v-e---y-o-u---c-h-a-n-g-e-d---y-o-u-r---n-a-m-e---y-e-t- 'Dipper?'

Dipper had always preferred Dipper to Mason. But now, hearing it was like a stab to the heart. It was too similar to hers. His name made him feel nothing but guilt, anger and grief. Now he downright hated his name. 

Since he was 14 he had pleaded with his parents to let him legally change it to Dipper.

"Hmm, no. I don't need to do that anymore." Dipper said with a half-smile. "It's just on my license anyway." No, it would be totally pointless to change his name now.

The family continued their conversation early into the morning. After several bouts of contagious yawning they bid each other good night. Mabel promising to switch around her sleeping schedule.

Dipper tossed and turned for hours as his mind repeated things she had said. Reminiscing on happy memories.. Times full of love and safety.. It had been like a goodbye Dipper realised with a start. Like she had tried to give them the happiest memories she could one last time.

"Damnit." Dipper mumbled as he sat up. Pulling out his notepad and starring at the current equation he was stuck on. "Damnit damnit fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Bill's energy overlaps others when he's small, so when he's huge, his energy spread is massive. It therefore extended over Mabel whilst he was on his rampage and cut her off from contact.


	37. Singing and Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so clearly I'm not a poet or a song writer.. But I've wanted to show Mabes singing out her frustrations for a while.. Might have gone overboard whoops >ᴗ< Anyway anything between two music notes is to be ♪SUNG♪

⌲☆

Mabel tried to sleep the day away. Burying herself under all her sheets and blankets, perched askew across a hard platform. It was funny how calm she felt looking down over the edge of the platform. Maybe she was just hoping she would roll whilst sleeping and fall to her death. Or maybe having distance between herself and the hole Bill was bound to come through at some point gave her the illusion of safety. Either way, she liked being high above her circular room. 

Her mind was being mean today. No matter how many catchy songs she'd replayed in her head, one persistent, infuriating tune stayed. A voice sung softly, muted by layers of blankets.

"♪It's raining its pouring  
This room is STILL BORING,  
I've been locked up  
And forced to see♪  
My friends all splayed like road kill?

♪So why am I thinking  
I wish it was me..?♪"

Hiding under a blanked she breathed in the warm stale. It was easy to hide in the darkness. She had stopped peeping out the window her back was pressed against. So she missed many of the gruesome spasms her friends made as they slowly regrew themselves.

"♪Not dying, so I'm crying  
Bill's undoubtably spying,  
I made a deal  
And now I squeal,  
His self-controls astounding!♪ 

♪I never thought he'd last this long,  
Well guess what! I was wrong♪  
and now I'm in deep dung."

She was trying to sync her schedule with her families. But she hadn't actually been able to sleep during the day. First she had had this whole uncontrollable crying thing cause maybe she was about to die and never talk to Dipper again. Then she'd paced and run around her room like a headless chicken. Every ten minutes changing her mind about removing the 'prank' she'd made for Bill. As more time passed she had regretted her concoction more and more.

"♪There's screaming their bleeding  
Their organs are swinging,  
He flayed his friends  
And now I wait,  
For his wrath to come a-calling♪"

After Bill had turned savage and reduced his friends to bloodied crepes, her family had called. It was so nice to hear from them. But it hurt how desperate they had sounded. They needed her to live so badly, but that just wasn't what was best for anyone. She needed to be strong. Their safety was worth any price.

"♪It's boring I'm snoring.  
I kinda can't stop singing,  
Never actually slept  
So it's gonna be hard,  
To tell my brain it morning♪"

Hell maybe today _wasn't_ going to be the day Mabel Pines died and she was worrying for nothing. After all, Bill could have spent the last couple hours meditating. Maybe he'd keep his cool when he walked through the ever darkening, fish sludge. 

She really hoped he breathed a little of it in. Maybe he would choke on it. Get it up his nose. Oh that was a lovely thought.

Eventually she had decided to not think about it. It was there and built and that was that.

But the decision didn't make it any easier to ignore. The smell was everywhere now. There was no escape from the stench of fish barf. But the top of the tower was still preferable to being next the congealing pool.

"♪I'm living I'm seething  
That my heart is still beating,  
The liar won't kill me  
All it takes is one mistake,  
To keep my family breathing♪"

There was nothing to do but wait. Soon she'd 'get up' and have some plain, odourless toast. Maybe she'd read and clean the itchy tattoo. If she could stay awake through the night (or day for those in dimension 46's USA) then the girls were going to saonce with her. Even though they'd normally only talk once a week, but with her family not being able to reach her apparently they were all freaking out. The sweeties wanted to hear from her themselves and not just transcripts from Dipper. Everyone was so worried since Bill had learned the secret. But Mabel didn't really feel that different. For years she'd struggled with the sudden separation, being alone and lost and homeless. Sure this was way worse, but at least she'd seen this change coming. 

"♪I'm eating I'm reading  
But my mind just keeps thinking,  
There is a girl  
who fell and fell,  
And now her families bleeding♪"

 

O. /\  
╰/ⓛ\╯  
../ ⋈ \⌠

The nightmare realm seemed quieter now. Maybe it was just the lack of his minions screaming, but it seemed like the echoing cries of the realm themselves were quieter. Maybe their sources were hiding from him too. 

Bill had kept his eye on his little works of art all day. Watched as one by one they inflated and scurried away. He wasn't going to cast his eye over the girl. He absolutely 100% did not need to concern his incredible mind with her. She held no sway over him or his actions. She certainly didn't stir any unnameable sensations that easily ignited into rage. He only wanted to crush her under him, grinding her warm body into a bed of blood. 

Contemplating whether or not to leave his meat sack while it slept Bill let his vision gaze over his caged pet in a moment of weakness. 

╰/⍟\╯

Sitting cross-legged Mabel sat with a several cups of tea dotted on the platform around her. Red stains where being splodged onto ripped pages whilst she sang.  
Singing, and drawing with tea bags on small pages, the ungrateful brat had ripped them from his gifts! 

"♪Your dreaming of screaming  
The prisoner is yawning  
She's staying awake  
So she can say hey  
And stop her friends from prematurely mourning!♪"

Bill listened to her words and realised his error in leaving her alone all day. Clearly those nosy nerds and contacted her. Staying up through the night for someone they hadn't seen in years. The unexpected twist filled Bill with rage, "DAMN that barrier!" 

Expanding his energy further he sent wave of sleepiness to the mortal. Just how he had so many times before to prolong her sleep. Of course she was normally already unconscious.

Watching expectantly as Star rubbed her tired eyes and reached out for her blanket. Only to pull out the bloody food tray and magic herself three expressos and a white chocolate mousse. Then she asked it sweetly for a huge mug and a strawberry milk. Then to Bill's disgust she poured them all together, mixed it, and started to drink it contently. Her mind growing sharper and pushing back against his waves. 

Anger rose in Bill at her stubbornness. "Stupid tray, why the hell did I make it. She should be eating nothing but slop!"

Then of course she started to fucking sing again. 

Mabel massaged her head as she groaned "OERGH! I'm so tired! Stupid faeces flinging dillweed! Messing up my sleep!

♪I'm regretting I'm fretting,  
The old jerk is betting'  
I'll forget myself  
Disconnect from life  
And lose sight of what I'm protecting♪"

This would not do. Bill chanted another sleep spell in his mind, sending the invisible warm waves of sleep out to her. Splodges of yellow tea became unrefined as she battled against the near comatose state he was willing her into. Eventually she smudged a line right down the paper as she was knocked out. Slumped over on the stairs he had so generously made for her.

╰/ⓛ\╯

"Fucking optimistic ungrateful sack of organs! AHH!" Bill yelled as he aimlessly kicked at the furniture in his study. His super-human strength sending his piano stool flying into the wall, shattering on impact. Bill wished the crunch of wood was actually Mabel's bones, snapping in his murderous grip.

It was time to let his meat sack rest however. So he lay it down on his bright bed and let his being shift dimensions. Searching once again for a way into the perimeter around Gravity Falls. It was clear he needed to be watching those pesky do-gooders.

It was a lovely, sunny spring day in ol' dimension 46. Bill watched news reports of the town, watched ignorant mortals travel in and out of its secure borders. He even tried to make deals with the paranormal creatures that lived just outside the town. However none of them would disrupt the magical fortification. All too afraid he would cause another apocalypse again. What pathetic, unimaginative minds.

The triangle spent the day screaming and begging and cursing at those he crossed. Unable to forgive the meddlesome Pines' family for renewing Star's hope. He knew there was nothing he could do to them yet of course, but if he could just watch them.. Then he could combat their efforts. Interrupt their communications. Do something, anything to disrupt their plans.

As the sunlight faded from the areas surrounding Gravity Falls an annoyed and angry invisible wizard returned to his unbound reality. He shifted first into the combined mindscape of all the creatures living in dimension #46 and from there shifted into the nightmare realm. The unpredictable area generated by every dimensions collaborative mindscape. His mind phasing into the humanoid body he had built himself, ideas on how he'd play with his Star already running across his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ╰/⍟\╯get it? Cause he's watching her? #so creative omg


	38. Maniacal Unpredictability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic violence / torture ใᘓ_ 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the wait..  
> It is just so hard to write death scenes ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOKES JOKES I JOKE. _๑V 
> 
>  
> 
> So I decided to write over the last chapter cause it had super nice comments that I don't want to delete.. hope that doesn't confuse anyone!  
> (Hoarding comments into a giant collection so I can sit on them like a dragon atop a pile of gold MWAHAH)

┗/౪\┛

A lightly muscular man jumped out of bed, ruffling his greasy yellow hair between his fingers. He had been grumbling only moments before, but now, back in his physical form he felt refreshed. Free of the anger that had built up from his failure to enter Gravity Falls. A little hungry perhaps and his dick had that tense, squirmy feeling that meant he had to urinate, but apart from that he felt warm and cuddly. 

It had been a long day. He'd been rejected by every animal and person he'd tried to entice into breaking the protection circle. But, he had seen some interesting things whist there. Funny thing about having 7.8 billion humans on the planet, he could always find sex now. Before experiencing it himself he'd always been repulsed by their reproductive rituals. That and defecation, birthing, consuming food, sleeping.. It had all seemed so.. Shockingly organic and mortal. Today though he simply had to look through a hotel to find the animals mating.

He'd always been able to build his form in the nightmare dimension. Always had the option of feeling his spirit control flesh, but he'd often left it for weeks on end. After all he'd spent so much of his time scouring the earth for his zodiac souls. But still those occasional bodies had been, well magical. He'd removed weakness from them. Having organs, feeling pain, needing sleep. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted.

Anyway last night (or day in Star's hometown) he'd deviated from his goal once or twice and learned of a certain disgusting practice one could perform with their mouth. He couldn't wait to force Star to replicate what he'd seen.

After preening and feeding his meat sack Bill paused in front of the stairs that lead into the churning black barrier that kept his pet contained. She had talked about a library whilst whining, but maybe that wasn’t what she had actually wanted. Maybe that was why she was acting so ungrateful. After all, she had never actually said 'Bill I want a library'. Still, he thought reasonably, she should still be grateful enough that she wouldn't want to rip out pages from the books. But that's what she had been doing. Desecrating his gifts and talking to others. Probably fucking _Ford's_ plan.

But today was a new day, or night for her meddlesome family. And of course Bill had no way of watching out for their communications, so he'd just have to spend the day with Shots. Perhaps after some mild bone breaking she'd agree to his blowjob. Then he could conjure some cards for her to play with as another reward.

Smiling Bill walked up the stairs, picking out his favourite bones in his head. He really wanted to remove her tail bone. Encased in gold it would make a beautiful ornament for his desk.

⌲☆

Mabel was rudely awoken by yelling and a loud crash that morning. Her fight or flight senses desperately trying to kick in through a magically induced slumber. Forcing her eyes open she was immediately tethered to reality by the most ridiculous gag real she had ever seen. 

As he passed through the rotten barrier Bill cried out, "my _eyes!_ ". Spluttering and spitting two few hands were reaching up, trying to wipe the sticky sludge from his eyes when he head-butted into the heavy dining table. An angry, guttural roar shook through Bill as he threw the table off himself. Only in his blindness he'd entangled himself in the many sheets that had been draped over the table. Still trying to walk Bill toppled forward, only to skid through the soup. He skated across the smooth floor till he crashed into the sunken bathtub. 

From above he looked like a moving mound of roaring sheets.

Coughing between pained grunts Bill gave up on abiding by stupid gravity. Detangling from the bedding as he rose, his thoughts turned incoherent as rage ignited his body. Mabel stood transfixed as his flames started heating the chamber. But her instincts caught on quickly as she ran down the staircase, embers falling around her like glittering rain.

A burning fist yanked the fleeing girl by her wrist, floating up so she hung limply in the air. Her shoulder shuddering under the pressure. Somehow her lungs had managed a piercing wail as his other hand wound through her bushy hair. 

Bill spat as he roared, "ULFO IZMWLN HKZDM LU RMYIVW NLMPVBH! R'OO YLRO BLF RMGL Z ORERMT KZHGV GSZG'H HGROO HXIVZNRMT ULI BLFI LDM NRHVIZYOV WVZGS!" Not even realising she wouldn't comprehend his speech through his fury.

An agony spurred scream filled the air his grasp tightened around her wrist and with delight he felt it shatter. 

Bill let go of the broken bone to swing by her hair. Clumps were yanked out and blood pooled under the torn skin. 

Through the pain she clawed at the flaming creatures arms. Screaming as she used her ruined wrist. She carried her own weight as she held on, reliving her head and neck.

Holding onto the boiling hot skin with all her strength. Her gaze was transfixed on his head, now saturated in flame. He looked terrifying. Rage seeped out from every crease in his face.

He looked positively manic. Three eyes glowed with a ferocious, demonic rage. The whites had turned black, the pupils were tiny spots of dark red. But his mismatched irises were the worst. They shone so bright they caused spots to appear when Mabel looked to his sharpened teeth. 

Fire had spread from his head to cover the top of his torso. It licking at his clothes, giving him shoulder pads of flame. His skin was darkening, turning obsidian black and glassy. Totally inhuman and monstrous. 

Bill moved his hand from her hair down to grip her neck. She clung to him harder despite the dry heat of fire seeping into her.

Suddenly her body slammed against the glass wall behind her. Her vision stuttered as her skull vibrated from the impact.

Her feet were on solid ground again, but it gave no relief. A heated hand was constricting her windpipe. Every breath was a slow, dry drag into her winded chest. She needed to cough. But she couldn't. All Mabel could do was claw at his hard, boiling body.

He was floating above her, his body at a slight angle.

A scream was forced from her breathless chest as his other burning hand pawed up her body. 

Her cool, soft skin felt incredible against his burning hand as he ran it down her arm, across her chest and wormed its way under her shirt. Her neck was red. His fingers left burned trails wherever he graced her skin.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel more of her. Feel her quiver and sing under him. His hand clenched harder around her neck and his eyes narrowed. His shirt fell off his body as the sleeves disintegrated. The cloth starting a fire beneath his floating body.

She twisted to the side, her feet scrambling away from the burning cloth. With her cheek to the glass she could _breathe_ again. The pressure was on the sides of her neck and not on her windpipe. Air dragged down before she started coughing. Her whole body convulsing with movement as her lungs spasmed. 

Bill smiled as the throat oscillated in his hand. With hard tug he turned her back to look at him and she shrieked as flaming elbows touched her chest before his grip cut her off again.

Burning, glass like hands blindly crushed her throat. He was too close, he was too hot. Fire was singeing her hairs and burning her skin. 

Gurgling chokes whimpers felt like music to Bill. His hands mapped out the squishy flesh of her neck, digging through to the fragile pipes and bones. Occasionally letting the pipe suck in breath.

She was chocking. Her muscles were crushing into her windpipe. She needed air. Fingers burned as she tried to claw down his chest. 

Her eyes were budging, pleading and yet full of hate. 

She couldn't scream. His lips twisted in satisfaction as Mabel's legs shot out brutally. Untapped strength forcing her arms straight to push him away. He floated higher off the platform and hovered above her, his hands never loosening.

Flames tickled deliciously at Bill's skin. They felt natural and cleansing to him. He didn’t even notice the only clothes left on him were his shoes. 

Mabel weakly clawed against the beast in front of her. Thick tears spilling as she pushed with her shattered wrist. She was dizzy and spinning, there was no up or down in the screaming blackness that was drowning her. Her palms were splitting, burned and bleeding but she didn't even notice.

Her vision darkened as her skull vibrated in pain. 

Until there was suddenly no pain. The darkness was replaced with red sky. She had been pushed right through the wall. No that wasn't right, the wall was still there, only she was floating through it. She was free. Mabel started flying immediately. Pulling away from her body and the tower and the monster inside. Relieved by the familiar chorus of screams that filled her home.

He'd pushed so hard he'd dislodged her soul from her body. 

She didn't get far. Black things were wrapping around her ankles, dragging her soul back into the living nightmare of her prison. All too soon she was gasping for breath, back in her helpless body. 

The hot air felt like acid to her desperate lungs as she dry heaved on the stairs. She tried to hold her broken wrist to her chest but the tendrils were forcing her limbs to spread. Unable to escape the burning monster. His insane laughter permutated not from his lungs, but from the very air around them. 

The collapsed child managed to twist her knees out of the way from a flaming rag that dropped down. Once part of the pants Bill had been wearing. His tendrils of magic didn't like her wriggling. They tightened and grew, wrapping further and thickening around her limbs in a bruising squeeze. One curled around her broken wrist and she howled in pure pain.

Without cloth to fuel the fire most of his flames flickered out. There was only one still going on his shoulder and his hair burning eternal.

Floating above his prey he drank in the way she shook in clear terror. But the pleasure was muted by the subtle ways she was still refusing to back down. Intently keeping eye contact and struggling against his binds. As if to dare him in some way. It simply would not do.

He was leaning over her, moving closer and lower when something fell off his shoulder and landed on her.

It was a flaming, rotted squid and it landed right on her stomach. He'd been carrying it around since entering the room.

Her screams rang threw the air as she tried to fling the fire off her. They were divine. Pain and terror personified. A higher pitch than he thought she could go, leaving her breathless and convulsing. 

The sound was beautiful and intoxicating. 

Bill crushed his body atop hers. The burning squid squelching between them. Excited by her renewed howls of pain. Mindless to her struggle he pulled her in for an embrace. Slipping a hand behind her back to pull her closer to his boiling skin. His tendrils laxing their grip on her arms to help push her forward. Mabel burned her hands as she tried to push his body off her as he whispered with hot breath against her thrashing head " _louder._ " But neither of them truly heard the hiss above her screams.

Her clothing was smouldering where he touched her. Her skin burnt and puffy. Yet that mattered not due to the squid on her stomach. The piece of meat was still burning. Searing the fabric of her shirt. Melting it into her sticky flesh. Her ponytail had frizzled away when it had met the fire on Bill's head. 

Her muscles were shocked with crippling pain. Fire burned in a way boiling air and smouldering metal never could. It was consuming and alive and sharp. It felt similar to the branding except that it didn’t end. The aftershock of agony snowballed with every second her stomach touched the fire.

Bill thought the entire room smelt delicious. Prying himself away he took in the sight underneath him. Her body was bloodied was burned, her hair had dark crinkly ends that smelled like home and her top was being baked into a squid. The fabric had curled up, tearing off the skin underneath of as it shank. Exposing the red meat of flesh beneath and even that was burnt.

With curled lips Bill's fingered the burning squid before ripping it off. Mabel's melted shirt and skin peeled off with it. And the **scream,** she'd never done anything _that loud_. It shook Bill's barley beating heart. Until it stopped and Mabel sagged in unconscious bliss. Annoyed, Bill poked at the bleeding flesh, attempting to wake Mabel up. 

The burning remains of his clothing finally flicked on a lower stair.

Floating above her Bill held the material he'd ripped off her. The squishy fish fell away easily. The skin and fabric however had melted together. Slowly he peeled toasted skin away from the charred fabric. He held it close to his lips, breathing it in. A tentative tongue snuck out to taste at it. 

His fire slowly burning out as he calmed, letting the fatty taste distract him. 

Looking down at her expressionless face Bill sighed. It was no fun when she was out. Her legs were still bound with his magic. 

With a lazy flick of his wrist the black tendrils lifted her up and the two began floating down the tower. With every yard out the smell of burnt hair and skin lessened and the true smell of the room filled his lungs. Bill's nose wrinkled in disgust. _How had she lived like this_? The stench was awful!

The foul sludge had spread through the room. Its mashed potato walls no longer kept it confined. Most of the tangled sheets were soaked through with the stuff. The table had one broken leg (oops) and there were bits of burnt fabric all over the place. Bill thought that was weird until he looked down. Seemed burning bodies and clothes don’t love each other. His shoes were still kind of intact, if a bit crunchy.

With a thought, the rotting fish in pink goo disappeared from the floor. As did the charred fabric and the blood that had run down one of the walls. His magic laid her on the floor gently. The rotten smell disappeared from the room. Filling the space with crisp, fresh, outside air that smelled of burnt hair.

He stalked towards her, she smelt so **good**. Like a fresh, bloody barbeque. He should have saved her hand before. If cooked skin was that good, her meat could only be better.

Without realising Bill found himself kneeling between her legs. Blooding his face as he nosed at her open wound. His tongue swept across the bare area. Lapping at the blood his attention was drawing forth. Without thought he found himself moaning as his sharp teeth sank into her. Attempting to take a large bite of her flesh with him. He loved her taste. Her heat. 

Her guttural scream shocked him, bringing him awareness of his actions. His fists clenched around her thighs automatically as she started to struggle against the tendrils. Her good hand slipped out and found his head, trying to push him away from her tender flesh. The struggle, the fight, the warmth, it was stirring his cock.

An animalistic growl left him as his magic extended out on reflex. The ground instinctually enveloped her ankles pulling them further apart and the tendrils strengthened, yanking her wrists to the ground above her head. 

Frightened pleas drew like honey from her lips, "Stop! _HURTS!_ No! Please Bill, please! Kill me! I can't… _Please!_ " She begged as her heart pounded even though her body seemed to be squeezed into dead mush. 

It was so _close_ to being _right_ , but something was just fundamentally **wrong**. Bill couldn't put his finger on it, much like the colour orange. It was almost perfect, yet he hated it. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" He angrily spat against her face. His mood flipping from ravenous to furious in a second.

Mabel froze, confused and angry and scared. "Doing what?" She sobbed, she never asked for this. 

Three eyes were engulfed in blackness as Bill roared, his claws elongating and digging into the girls soft thighs. Before his fist smacked her head into the floor with a sickening crunch. She yelled at the attack, her body wriggling underneath him in panic. She was locked down. Her arms pulled taunt above her. Ankles entrapped.

He floated higher, moving limb for limb over her.

With a fistful of hair Bill yanked her face back to face him. Loving the way her dark blood contrasted against her pale skin. Leaning down he swept his tongue over the source. Lapping up the blood streaming from her broken nose.

His lips soon found hers, aggravating her split bottom lip. She didn't know when that had happened. Maybe it had been the dry heat or the punch or when his burning head had burnt her hair. 

His tongue rolled against hers, trying to coax a response from her. Hot tears streamed down her face anew as the burnt triangle on her tongue was rubbed. 

Bill loved the feel of her lips and the soft wet skin of her mouth, the feel of her blunt teeth on his tongue. All soaked in her tangy blood that was his to devour. He knew just how to make her scream for him by digging in his teeth, or pushing his nose into hers to restart the blood flow. Laying flush against her wriggling, crying body Bill started to grind his swelling erection against her.

In a desperate attempt to escape Mabel pulled against his grip so hard she pulled out her own hair. It was just enough to pull him out of her mouth. Sharp teeth scarred across her chin and lips at her defiance. Before he moved back to her lips.

A howl of pain ripped through Mabel a Bill's body rutted against her, sliding against her stomach's open wound. As she tensed and constricted in agony she bite down on the unwelcome slug invading her mouth.

With a shocked cry Bill pulled back from his treat, his eyes flickering back to their mad setting. His body grew hotter and his hand found her throat again.

Her head flicked from side to side, her watery eyes growing bigger as fear burned hot in her head. Her windpipe was being crushed. She didn't have the strength to fight for breath anymore. Her fragile bones gritting in sharp pain. Her burned skin reacted badly to the hot skin. It was like burning afresh, her skin shrinking wherever he touched. Red dots faded through her vision, matching the throbbing drum in her head before she passed out.

The thrashing body slowed, her eyes closed. Denying him their look off terror. " **No!** You _don’t_ get to sleep!" Angry at the slack mortal beneath him, his tight fists grabbed her shoulders to give her a hard shake. "Your mine! MINE! I choose when you rest!" He shouted at the unconscious girl. Annoyed he bit down on shoulder, loosening a pocket of her flesh. His chest rumbling with a growl at the lack of a scream. Flashing with rage he slapped her bloodied face. Still with no response. 

The floor shook as Bill's fist slammed into the bloody floor by her slack face. His inhuman strength causing a crater in the black surface. Cracks spread over the floor, through the binding swell that covered her ankles.

Rolling off her in a groan Bill was surprised by the layer of blood under him. He'd _just_ frigging cleaned. Bill's head snapped back as the girl's chest heaved. Suddenly breathing deep without someone sitting on her chest. 

The semi cauterised wound was bleeding rapidly thanks to his biting through her muscle. 

Bill sighed, this isn't what he wanted. He wanted her screaming and writhing yes, but just not like this. She was so warm underneath him. She was so easy to take.. So why didn't he take what he wanted? Unless he didn't want it? No, his erection was enough evidence. He wanted.. He wanted her begging. He wanted her eyes glued to him as she willingly opened for him. Hugging him closer and calling his name. He wanted her to **need** him. But why did he want that? Her feelings wouldn't change how her insides felt to him.. So why did it matter? His cock lost height, drawing down along with his thoughts.

Magic rippled through the air. The illusion that was reality remoulded itself around his wishes. The table fixed itself and the cracked floor melted back into its shiny smooth surface again. She contrasted so well against the black floor. Pale and bloody. She looked so soft with her lips parted, her face slack. There was no yelling or kicking or fear. He could almost believe she was surrendering herself to his will. 

He gazed into her heart, watching the blood pump. There wasn't enough. And her heart beat was too fast. Her lungs fluttering in a panic. A crack of static shot between them as he refilled her veins and soothed the short-circuits in her brain. 

Was it so much to ask she didn't reject him? It wasn't like there was anyone else for her. Weren't her species wired to seek out reproduction? Why didn't she latch onto her only option? 

He wanted her to touch him. She'd done that before, but only for a price. Couldn't she see how much he'd given her over the years? He'd let her be, kept her safe even. Healthy and feed and now she even had a library. He should have forced a favour from her for the books. But he hadn't _wanted_ to. Suddenly angry that she could so heavily dictate his actions he kicked her in the side repeatedly. "Screw you for making me.. AHHH I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!" He yelled, making her stomach crack and rapidly pool blood again. Stupid bitch.

Looking over her body he took in the burned cloths. The cropped hair. The skinless burn on her stomach. That one was the worst but really her whole body was burned. Welts where his fingers had dug in or lingered to long were appearing. With a sigh he healed all the little burns over her body, as well as: her nose, her wrist, the two chunks his teeth had gorged into her stomach and shoulder and the blooming bruises on her throat. Now the only evidence of his rage was the burn on her stomach.

With every passing day he wanted less to torture her and more for her beg to please him. He'd always planned having her chose to be fucked, but he'd never thought he'd want it back. Now he wanted her body more than her screams, it was confusing and new and Bill hated it. 

She had nearly died of shock just now. He knew that. He'd come so close to losing his leverage.

Bill grinned at her closed, unsuspecting eyes as an idea popped into his head. Magic lifted her limp body into the air, floating her over into the bath tub. A splatter of blood following her like crumbs. With a thought the water turned on.

Taking in a deep breath Bill tried to dissipate some of his rage. The sound of pouring water grounded him. The blood underfoot wasn't thick enough to taste with his lungs or clog his throat, but it was still nice. Around it was the crisp burnt hair smell. He decided to refresh the air in the tower more often. He had always loved the singed plastic and charcoal smell of the screaming realm. 

He'd had a purpose. Stop her communication and crush her hope. Make her feel isolated, betrayed and hopeless. Clearly she was feeling.. Defiant and ungrateful. That simply wouldn't do. Bill had been playing every day like he might suddenly win and she'd snap. But clearly that wasn't working. So he had to play the long game. Besides, even if he could attack the Pines' without the vow stopping him, what could he do to them that he couldn't do to her, only with his own hands and not some puppets? It was more than fine to wait a little longer for his vengeance, particularly if it was a fun wait.

Pointing his toes Bill leapt into the air. One leg pointed out behind him as he levitated. His big toe just touched the ground. Mostly floating, his body gracefully swept around the room. Cutting through the congealing puddle of blood, his toe slowly drawing a large triangle around the room.

It was time for a new short term goal.

The water in the sunken tub was rising. It had covered the large, skinless wound and was rising around the unconscious girl's chin. Then water sloshed above her mouth and nose.

Mabel's world was sharp and dark. She needed to be up, to be higher. Awake instantly she was suddenly bolt upright and choking. Coughing out water from her burning lungs. The world was too bright, her body hurt too much. Her chest felt broken as he heaved. Something was stabbing her stomach with flames. Looking down she watched as water lapped at her body. Only it was wrong. Blood seeped out into the water, curling and fading around her. Leaking from a wound that tightened her throat just to look at. It was exposed meat and burned, bubbled skin. She'd never known she looked so much like, well like _meat_ on the inside. 

Trying to escape the pain she lifted herself out of the water, only to choke in agony. Her bleeding, skinless stomach seemed to like the air as much as the water. There was nothing that didn’t make it sear in blinding pain. Mabel hovered, her shocked cells unwilling to move her up or down. She couldn't move, every cell was quaking in terror and pain, she couldn't let out her breath.. Her body was locked and frozen. Bill had turned to look at her, but she couldn't twist her head. Her eyes darted around before squeezing shut. No, no, no she couldn't look at Bill. A choking gust blew out of her and her leg spasmed in pain as the movement caused the water to lap at her belly. Why couldn't she breath? She needed to breath! Not a single muscle would listen to her commands. Not her lungs to her fingers. A loud rattle sucked itself back in. Again it sent an excruciating ripple through her body, feeling like daggers were twisting into her. A short rasp out. This time she was prepared. When her body unlocked and she could move again, she breathed in as well as out. It hurt like she'd been skewered right through. The next break in her forced stillness had a breath out, only Bill chose that moment to start floating towards her and it suddenly became an ear piercing scream.

She was ducking, submerging behind the wall of the tub. He was above her though. It was an abysmal attempt at protection. Dimly she realised that she had been the one to scream, and that she had moved.

Pleading eyes resolutely locked onto Bill's scrutinising gaze, he was still naked.

"You need to remember your vow girl. You take it, and you don't fight back at every turn. That was our deal. You promised to take the beating without peeing on me and I think that includes whatever," he gestured to the trapdoor. "That was."

Mabel was still a little lost. Waking up in a bloody water was probably weird even if you could remember how you got there. She hadn't thought she could speak, so it surprised her when she laughed. The chuckle didn't last long though, for soon she was ignited with pain as her muscles warped and pulsed. After the shock cleared she smiled in anger at the bastard responsible for her current lack of belly button. "A _tattoo_ is not a **punch**. You pull garbage like that and I'm gonna retaliate." 

"YOU should be GRATEFUL." Bill's true voice echoed from around his flesh body. "Are you saying you'd rather lose an eye than gain a tattoo? HA! And _I'm_ insane. You hyperactive martyr. Was an entire library not enough to distract you? I think this was different.. Oh my **Axo** \- You _little shit_! Did you really think that **stunt** would make me madder than the _hundreds_ of times you've ruined my body beyond repair? I've been restraining myself from gutting you for _six_ years! And I'm going to keep _not_ killing you for another  sixty! You saw me letting loose earlier and you hoped I'd decimate you too! _Didn’t you!_ " He accused with sick fury.

Mabel's head snapped towards him in indignation. "What? No! I did it cause you wrote nonsense on my body! Because I know you've been messing with my sleep!" She subconsciously nursed her healed wrist.

"DOn't YoU **daRe** LiE tO ME sTAr! i'Ll mAKe yOU WiSh i'D gRabBEd YoUr bROtHer iNsTeAd!" Bill screamed, his true, nasal voice vibrating around him.

She hissed as the rising water sloshed into her open wound once more. His skin had lost its inhuman, black glass look. Returning to its normal shade. 

"It's the TRUTH. Why can't you accep- oh. Can't your _ego_ take it that I hate your tattoo? What do you want me to say? That I secretly love _boring ass_ , unoriginal, **uncoulourful** _nonsense_ on my body?" Mabel laughed at the demon hovering above her. 

"No! But I expect you to fucking behave afterwards!" Bill ordered through a yell.

"Well too bad! Cause-" Mabel's words ended with a high squeal as she was shoved under the water by two strong hands.

She kicked and scratched and squirmed down but she couldn't dislodge the two hands holding her shoulders down. 

Fear tore through her like never before. She could make Bill out through the surface of water but she couldn't reach him. There was no air in her lungs. White noise buzzed heavily in her ears. Her heart beat sounding like a drum.

A moment later Bill watched her lungs inflate through his third eye so he brought her up. Water spluttered out as she coughed. He watched the silly human body that had tried to breathe underwater with contempt. 

Her throat _burned_. Mabel wanted to scream. She wanted to beg. But she couldn't, her throat was busy spasming in rough coughs. She couldn't stop chocking on air. Each cough undulated her stomach, causing stabs of agony.

There was a smile she'd come to fear intensely before her world was forced down into the slightly metallic water once more. 

Her body started buck wildly. Her skull cracked against the stone and her leg broke out of the water. Bill's knee came down hard on her pelvis and she screamed hard. Bubbles distorting the water. His knee had not touched her wound, but it had pulled down the skin under it.

The air rang as Bill came back into focus. She was out again. Chocking on rough air. 

"Am I not kind? I could be keeping you in a coma, only waking you when I want to reduce your number of body parts. But I let you exist without me. I give you freedom and you throw it in my face." Bill studied her curiously. 

A dry voice coughed out, "morgh- *AHARH! More like, your _face_ walked into it." 

Two of Bill's eyes rolled in exasperation, and not the two you'd assume. He didn't even attempt a reaction before he shoved her back under.

Her pulse stormed inside her ears. She felt hot in the cold water, like she was, _sweating_? That didn't seem likely. She had air in her lungs this time. Her eyes welled and the buzzing grew louder. Too soon she needed air. _Needed it NOW._ Like nothing she had ever needed before. Her blood was _pounding_. Warning her. She needed to breath. Dimly she registered that the world still seemed dark even though her eyes had opened.

Endorphins shot through Bill as he flexed his fingers into cold shoulders. The expressions he was seeing were beautiful. He'd always been so focused on Star's wails. The way her cries seemed to echo pain through his bones. Sometimes they were calming, other times they were exhilarating or funny. But now, as the water drowned out her sound, the terror and pain on her face were just deeply satisfying. 

Breath dug into her lungs like knives, making her head explode. Bill pulled the girl up. She'd breathed in more water. The clothed shoulders shook in his tight grasp as she coughed out water.

 _He had planned this._ She had woken up _under water_. He had moved her not to clean or heal of hide. But to **play**.

Her voice was unrecognisable and quiet. Speaking was a world of pain. Words scarred and tore her throat. At first she was not understood, but her lips kept trying anyway. Finally her hoarse words were heard. "No more. No." She didn't want to die like this. Clawing and gasping and choking.

"Sure. If, you let me fuck you. Or just work your mouth around my cock." Bill lowered his body, floating just above the water so he could whisper into her ear.

Star started shaking. Her head, her body, even her heart felt like it was thrashing around inside her chest, desperate to be free of her. 

"I'll let you think on it." Bill stated before pushing her back down.

It was so hard to breath in at the right time. For some stupid reason her lungs still wanted to scream and panic just before being submerged. It left her with very little air if any, causing her head and chest to pulse with an empty, needy pain. 

The thrashing girl was clawing blindly at Bill face. Her knee was rising up to attack him. Then suddenly both her legs had wrapped around one of his, as she tried to pull her body out. It half worked. 

Her skinless midsection bent inwards as her body contorted in a desperate attempt to pull her head up. Exposed, bleeding flesh rubbed harshly against flesh, aggravating the wound. It felt like the skinless muscle was being ripped into by taloned claws.

A shocked, soundless scream coursed through her, her eyes blown wide. Her lungs disobeyed her, sucking in water in an attempt to scream again.

Bill eased off and she shot out up and into air. Clinging to his body floating above the water. Her hands wrapped around his neck, her legs still clinging to him. Her whole body screamed in pounding pain. Her stomach was tensed as she held on, upside-down and wet. Her bones ached with cold. Her head spun and throbbed. And her lungs and throat felt like they were passing through a cheese grater.

"You can end this right now Star." Bill said into her wet hair. He turned her head a bit and licked a strip up from below her ear up to her cheek. She tasted good, like tears and faintly bloody. 

Poor, fragile human could barely breath let alone talk. So she simply clung.

It wasn't enough for Bill though. She felt teeth bite her jaw before her back pressed into the water once more. Instantly Mabel was insanely bucking and trying to climb past him. But his hands where locked in a death grip, his inhuman strength pushing her under again.

It was familiar now. How her heartbeat seemed louder when she scrunched her eyes. The slow feel of her breath running out. Then the fast escalation of needing more air.

All to soon she caved. Breathing in water to her dying lungs. Every time she did that, it was like her body surged with molten panic. Pain and terror mixing together in a punishing wave. And then she'd be free. Coughing up the water that had clung to her lungs.

Their legs were still entangled. Bill's legs pressed Mabel's down into the water, whilst his hands moved her shoulders from out to under the water.

A realisation hit her as she clung into his back. She _could_ hold onto him. Her wrist _worked_. She was sure it hadn't before.

His left hand ran down her shirt, finding the burnt and torn edges. He skipped right over her wound and down to her hips where he pressed down, pressing her ass into the base of the tub. She did nothing to stop his hips as they rose into the air, pulling is leg slowly out of her clutches. His knee replaced his hand, keeping her hips firmly in the water. 

Her face was beautiful. Silent tears occasionally ran over reddened eyes. Her brain was sparkling like a firework beneath her skull. 

A dim voice was knocking on the fog of her mind. Her eyes focused on its source, on watchful eyes glinting with pleasure.

"Shooting Starrrr. Shooting Staaharr." Bill cooed, floating above the splashing range. "Don't you want **this** ," his nails flicked into her stomach wide burn, "to be healed? I can make it stop Shots. It can _all stop._ "

Bill's dick jumped as she smiled at him, her nails digging into him as she tried to pull their torsos together.

"Go die." Mabel wheezed out. Her voice was nearly unrecognisable, but Bill heard her.

Water seeped through her wide grin as she went under.

She didn't last long that time. Her hands attacking his face. 

After she'd drawn in a few, painful lungful's she teased him with a hoarse whisper. " Youuuwho healed myer wrist! I don't have to do anyyything! Cause you care!"

Bill's eye's narrowed. "I do not! It had, internal bleeding!"

Mabel scoffed with the level of grace one would expect from the victim of a rotten, flaming squid. "Likely story butt face!" 

"You caught me. You had massive blood loss so I refilled you." Bill groaned out. 

"Ew! You can't **say** that." Mabel squeaked, as if tell someone not to fart on the bus.

"Why not it's what I did." Bill asked confused by the statement and why the very conversation was taking place.

Mabel mused in a drunk sounding voice, "yeahhhh.. But no."

"You're right Star. You don't have to fear death. Even at my worst I don't let you die." Bill smiled as he watched Mabel's face pale at his words.

Then Bill sent her back down. Again and again so she'd loose that annoying talkative quality, he'd rinse it right out of her lungs.

They had rhythm, even with Star's persistent resistance.

Mabel had lost reality. The world only seemed exist up to her fingertips. There were no sounds or smells. She thought she was still attaching something, maybe. But her cold and numb hands had no idea if they what was in their grasp. The creaking of her tense muscles was the only sound past the blanket white noise of water. 

Bill watching with fascination as the body shook, then thrashed, then bucked. With a slip his knee drifted higher, pushing into her slitting tendons. He let himself roll on the wound.

A bubble burst in front of her face as she screamed underwater. They weren’t loud or long screams, but they always caused her to breath in.

As soon as Bill's strength was off her shoulders she hauled herself up. Bill rubbed her back again as she heaved. 

She was still convulsing but Bill pulled himself back to see her dripping face. Wet, dark locks clung to her head, framing the blatantly beautiful terror. 

"Well?" He asked, anxious for her to agree. Fragile air and blood bags could only last so long.

The shudders of her chest grew greater and a noise started to build. She was hyperventilating, crying and laughing all at the same time. And she had no clue why. It sounded atrocious. Like a dying, mutated seal cursed by a hag. 

With an overly dramatic, frustrated groan Bill pushed her back down.

The water grew murkier thanks to her torn stomach that was rapidly bleeding into water.

Thunder sounded in her head as her skull banged into the base of the tub. 

This was dying surely. Her stomach had been stabbed. She couldn't see it, but surely it held a knife. Her organs were dying inside her. Eating themselves and turning inside out. Her lungs, her brain, her throat and her stomach. They were all dying. Dragging her with them. Because she was being dragged deeper and deeper..

He always pulled her up. Whether her breath lasted or not. She tried to last though. Breathing in the water hurt too bad to not try and pass out first. That's where she was now. Sitting up in the tup. Drawing in burning breaths that spun her head.

"Surrender yourself. It'll be over. I promise." Bill reassured her, staring into her eyes.

Pushing the laughter aside her sandpapery voice teased, "don’t hurt me Mr Triangle sir! I'll do anything! AAHA!" Mabel chocked on nearly every word and giggle in between but she still somehow managed the words.

Bill snarled and got heavily splashed before she was silenced once more. She was loud as she went down, either screaming or laughing he wasn't quite sure. But, the expression on her pasty yet pinkish hued face was terrified all the same. 

She breathed in as she went down. Immediately chocking as water sliced open her lungs, head spinning, brain pulsing and throbbing against her skull like a raging bull. Her nails dug trenches along his throat, but he only smiled at the sting.

Up again and the water spewed out of her lungs. Moments passed as her breaths rattled through her chest.

Mabel was done. This was too much. Her mind was oddly blank. 

Pulling closer she locked her elbows around the back of his head. To any onlooker they'd be hugging. Mabel was still struggling to see clearly, to breath the precious, scorching air.

Her heart still thundered in her ear even though she was free of the watery tomb. "No, no more." Her chest swelled with little, coughed chuckles. "Stop. I'm so fucked." 

She left the water behind as the body she clung to floated higher. Still little giggles escaped her. "Just stop."

A proper scream tore through her as her ass knocked into the edge of the tub, the impact sending volts through her open wound. 

Her feet were back in water. Holding Bill's head close she couldn't miss him smirk. Through the pain she leapt away from him in sudden panic. But he just stayed smirking from above.

Mabel slowly drew higher, trying to be free of the water. Water flicked off her nose when a sudden shiver shook her. Her soaked cloths clung icily to her body. She tried to muster the strength to climb out of the tub. But without fear and adrenalin guiding her, every movement caused a stabbing pains to riffle through her. Kneeling in water, her elbows on dry floor, she started to cry. Blood dripped into the water and onto her pants. 

A pitiful sob raked across her. Her head was buried in her hands. Death had simply decodable manners.

Words wouldn't come out of her throat. She tried to speak, but instead of 'can't, hurts' there was only wheezing.

Suddenly her wound was on fire again. With a bowed back she screamed, a short, ear-bleeding sound. It was cut short as air was forced out of her lungs. 

Bill watched confusion pass over her face as she noticed she was back in the tub. She'd fallen on her ass.

Mabel clenched her stomach. It was over. The pain is gone. Fingers danced over soft skin, dipping into her new belly button. It looked the same. It felt the same. But it was new. Just like her hands. She'd never pressed her finger into this belly button and then held her finger by Dipper's nose to wake him up. Her dad had never blown raspberries on this skin.

Every inch of her felt better. She was drenched and cold yes, but she could now feel her fingers and toes. Her breath didn't get caught in her neck. Even her brain felt.. Warmer? Was that a good thing?

Far away and yet to close Bill made a deliberate cough. "Ahem, ahem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My patronus is a snail __◎⃝∫ Will anything ever actually ever happen between these two? ¯\\_(ಸ ᴗ ಸ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to **Davia003** for the chapter title! ta!

**Author's Note:**

> I, know, I, use, to, many, commas, please, forgive, me.
> 
> Since Mabel's American I tried to only use non metric nonsense.. (but no joke America you need to switch) but that's where the enthusiasm ends. DOONAS! MOZZIES! AND ARVOS ON THE BEACH IN THONGS AND YA COZZIES EATING MACCAS CAUSE I'M AUSSIE.  
> oofft there may have been some pent up energy there.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember who's watching and listening! ╰/≖\╯  
> :) But I can only hear you if you comment


End file.
